NIGHTWING
by Scotty1609
Summary: Future!fic. Nightwing is tortured, then left to die. But, when he loses his memory, and Joker is out to kill him- well, things aren't really looking up for tha BatClan, now are they?
1. Torture

**Technically, this is kinda' like a Nightwing/Justice League crossover, but no one looks that up, and I want reviews, but IT'S GOOD! SO REVIEW PEOPLES!**

**pwease?**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**WARNINGS: Blood, minor language, torture, um... i think that's it.**

**NIGHTWING**

**Chapter One: Torture**

How he had managed to be sneaked up upon, hit on the back of the head with a car jack, dragged halfway across Bludhaven, strapped to a metal table by leather _and _chain restraints, and not even managed to hit his emergency button, Nightwing would never know.

Even worse- it wasn't some creep from Bludhaven that had found him.

It was some creep from _Gotham_.

Sure, Bludhaven's crimes were up more, but there were _waaaay _more psychopaths in Gotham.

_Way _more.

But, that's really irrelevant right now.

He suspected he was in the clock tower- actually, he _knew _he was in the clock tower. The gigantic, 17th century bell kinda gave that away. And the bricked, gothic walls and floor and peaked ceiling that ended at a sharp tip, where, above on the roof, it would be topped by a gigantic hawk, holding an olive branch and a sword, a cross sitting on its head.

He struggled a bit against his bonds, but his head was swimming too much from the hit he had sustained earlier.

There was an eerie dripping noise in the background- _drip, drip, drip_- that was driving him bonkers. Someone had taken away his comm unit, and his belt, and his gloves, and his boots, _and _his hidden thigh-knife, but, odd enough, left his mask on.

Why?

Why would someone pass up the opportunity to figure out the identity of Bludhaven's savior, the Nightwing, and, in repercussion, the identity of Gotham's savior, the Batman. Even from there, you could link them to other heroes- Superman, Green Arrow, Flash, Arsenal, Huntress- the list went on and on and on and on.

Just like the headache Nightwing had now.

His brain was beating against the back of his skull as he rested on the table. There was a bright light above him- an old, 1800's-looking lamp that was leaking scalding oil on his chest. Luckily, his suit kept it from burning his skin.

Nightwing closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. So far, sight hadn't helped him. What about taste?

Eh, no.

Feel?

The leather straps were coarse, as if they were old, but not old enough to snap. _Darn it... _And the headache, that was something he _didn't _want to feel.

Oh, well.

Scent?

Mildew, rust, lamp oil, fire, and- blood...

Crap.

His blood?

Well, yes, his head was a testimony to that.

Alright... now, sound.

He listened closely, his eyes shut tightly to block out all light and allow for his sense of sound to take over.

_Drip, drip, drip, drip, drip, drip, drip, dri- _Okay, that leak was _really _getting on his nerves.

What else?

He heard no cars or gunshots and shouts, like you would normally hear in Bludhaven...

So, if he wasn't in Bludhaven, where was he?

Had he been dragged _farther _than halfway across Bludhaven?

Was he even in the States anymore?

_Okay, Grayson, chill... You're smart... You got this, Grayson... You got this..._

What else did he hear?

_Hoo... Hoo... Hoo... _An owl?

Okay, so it was still night, and he had only been out a few hours- unless, of course, it was the _next _night.

He groaned. _So... I have _nothing_. Brilliant! C'mon, Grayson! GET THIS!_

But nothing came to him.

Then, there came a loud _creeeeeeeeeeak_, like the opening of a door that needed a thorough oiling. Then, there came an evil howl of laughter.

_Shi-_

"Hello, _Bird-Boy_... It's been a while..."

-)0(-

Joker...

He was still as creepy as ever, if not creepier with his old age and wrinkles that crackles around his eyes, nose, and evil, gut-curdling smile. His hair was still stringy, greasy, and green, sticking out at odd angles and clashing terribly with his same old torn-up violet, pin-striped suit and rusty, metal-toed dress shoes. His smile was still as evil as ever, looking like it had been carved into his sheet-white skin with a meat-cleaver.

"Oh, Boy Blunder! How I've missed you in Gotham... You see, I've been having _tons _of fun with the _new _Bird-Boy, but you hold a special place in my heart..." Joker was walking in a circle around the supine table, looking up into the air, waving his hand about, his rusty shoes going _click, clack, clock, click, clack_ on the damp stones. "I mean, you were the _first_ Bird-Boy, the first Boy Blunder! How could Daddy Bats have replaced you without telling me? Ah, well. When he wasn't as much of a, well, shall we say, _jokester _as you, I _knew _it wasn't _my _Bird-Boy! So, I've left him be, for the most part... Now, I have _you_..."

His voice drew out when he said '_you_', and it creeped Nightwing beyond the edge of creeped, closer to terrified-with-a-deep-and-infinate-passion-to-the-point-of-spandex-wetting.

Nightwing took in a deep breath, then asked, "Where am I?"

Joker completely ignored the young man before him. "About how old are you?" he asked, not quite directly to Nightwing. "21-ish? 22-ish? Harley was 23..."

Nightwing cocked an eyebrow.

"She was 23... I was 32... Ah, those were the days... She was my first side-kick, my partner-in-crime... We were a modern-day Bonnie and Clyde! Now," his voice grew melodramatically low and pained, "she is goooooooone... Ah, the days where we'd get locked in Arkham, and, a week later, be terrorizing Gotham only to be replaced back to the Asylum! I call that place home, ya' know, Birdie? I do, I really do..." He was continuing his circle around Nightwing, his long pale fingers and gunky, yellowed nails pulling on his suit jacket. "See, when Harley-" he sobbed dramatically "- was _murdered _by the Bat-"

"He _didn't _kill her," Nightwing snapped, defending his father... But why was he? He hadn't seen Bruce (non-professionally) in what- three years?

Joker's face suddenly darkened as he stopped at the head of the table. He dug his nails into either of Nightwing's cheeks, making the young hero's lips jut out. "Now, you listen to me, Boy Blunder, _he _did it... It's _all his fault_!"

He walked over to the bell, back towards Nightwing.

The bird cried out, "He didn't kill her! She fell off a roof! He tried to help her back up, but she let go, rather than be taken back to Arkham again! She. Was. In_sane_! Just like _you_!"

This was the _wrong _thing to say.

In an instant, Joker had crossed over and had hunting knife, long, thick, and teethed, against Nightwing's stomach. "He. _Killed_. Her."

Suddenly, his smile grew wider- if that were possible.

"Now, I think I'll return the favor..."

-)0(-

Joker had the knife pressed up against Nightwing's gut. Swiftly, he cut straight through the thick fabric. Just then, lamp oil decided to fall, right smack-dab in the middle of the young man's white chest. Not being able to brace himself, Nightwing cried out in pain.

Joker howled with laughter as he pranced around the table.

The wax kept falling. _Drip... Drop... _Stinging, burning pain... _Drip... Drip... Drop... Drip..._

Joker froze at Nightwing's side, his knife pushing harshly against the hero's pale cheek, drawing blood. "I know you're probably wondering, 'Hey! Why didn't he take off my mask?' Well, I'll tell 'ya why! Harley Q. died in her second skin, so you will, too!"

And he plunged the knife into Nightwing's side, just above his hip bone, deep into the crevasse of his slim body. Nightwing's eyes popped and he gasped loudly as the searing pain mingled with the burning wax on his chest.

Joker chuckled. "Ooh... But I'm only starting!

-)0(-

Nightwing lost count of how many times Joker stabbed his arms and legs. He stopped at twenty-three.

In that time-frame, about an hour, Joker had ranted on and on and on about how much fun he was having.

Joker suddenly stopped, licking the blood from the knife gently. "I'm bored with this..."

Nightwing breathed a sigh of relief, feeling his blood pooling beneath his arms, which were pressed to his sides, and his legs, which were chained together.

"Let's go on to my next toy!"

-)0(-

Nightwing now had burns on his stomach, pectorals, arms, legs, and chin. Joker tossed the lighter over his shoulder as he watched Nightwing's naked body (besides his black undies) involuntarily shake.

The young man was freezing, _and_, he had severe blood loss- and to make it all better, the lamp wax was _still _dripping on his chest- right onto a white and red, almost black, welt that the Joker had given him.

Joker massaged his chin, then snapped his fingers, eyes lighting up. "I know..."

-)0(-

_BOOM!_

_BANG!_

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

_BANG!_

Three bullets to his left knee, two to his right bicep.

Blood cascaded down the man's legs and arms, completely soaking his skin and long, black hair. The locks flicked at his shoulders, plastering to his neck with blood and sweat. Nightwing continued to shiver, trying to keep his teeth from chattering. It was late November, almost December, and snow was falling outside the clock tower. Some of it had even been blown inwards.

Joker grinned. "Oh, right! Ice... Ice... Where is my ice?"

-)0(-

Nightwing's prayers that Joker wouldn't find his ice had _not _been answered.

The dry ice was placed over his burns, making him scream in anguished pain as the below-zero, solidified water re-burned his blisters. Third degree burns, almost fourth degree (if there _was _a fourth degree) covered his chest and shoulders, mostly, but also colored his legs and arms, a few ever on his chin and neck.

His head swimming, Nightwing looked up as Joker brushed the half-melted ice from his chest. Nightwing shivered, knowing that the wounds would certainly become infected.

Joker then decided to use his almost in-human strength to torture the ex-Robin.

Grabbing the chains that were wrapped around his wrists, Joker pulled, stretching Nightwing's body fiercely.

"_!"_

He tried not to scream.

He really, _really _did.

But it wasn't working out very well for him.

_Screaming only uses up your breath, Grayson! Just-_

Joker tugged again, dislocating Nightwing's left elbow and should at the same time, with a sadistically satisfying _POP! SNAP!_

In his anguish, his mind half-dead, his lungs burning, his heart churning, Nightwing deferred to his first language. "_Opriti-va! Va rog! O, Doamne! O, Doamne, va rog! Va rog!_" _* Stop! Please! Oh, God! Oh God, please! Please! *_

Joker stopped and approached Nightwing, a pedo-smile on his face. He giggled drunkenly, then looked over Nightwing's wounds. "Ah... I think this'll do..."

He turned to leave.

_SLAM! Click!_

The door shut, and the lock turned.

For several minutes, Nightwing just lay there, panting in the black shadows. The candle had long before been burned out, and the wax was now drying on Nightwing's chest. His vision was fuzzy, his head was numb, his body throbbed everywhere.

But he _had _to get out.

He _had _to get help.

Where was his comm unit?

Slowly, _painfully_, Nightwing craned his burnt neck. It popped and began to sting, but he ignored it- or at least, _tried_.

To his left was the bell.

Tuuuuuurn...

To his right was the window, snow building up just on the ledge.

He made his decision.

First, though, Nightwing face his first problem-

Walking.

-)0(-

He pulled up his shoulders first, grunting over the pain that shot through the bloody limbs. After he was sitting up on the table, his torso hunched over his legs, Nightwing grit his teeth as he willed his legs to move.

His right did, but his left didn't budge.

"_Rahat_..." _* sh** *_

Slowly, he shoved his left leg over the table, but, sadly, that dragged him over the edge. With a loud _thump_, Nightwing fell onto the ground.

His head swimming, his lungs burning, stomach churning, heart yearning, he pulled himself up, dragging his upper body towards the window.

Once he got there, he turned slightly, seeing his own blood coming towards the window in streaks. It also fell over the edge of the table.

_Drip... Drip... Drip..._

He closed his eyes tightly, shaking his head to rid the image from his mind-

But he immediately regretted it.

His head burst into stars, and he moaned.

After about five minutes of catching his breath, Nightwing pulled himself up to a standing position, using the ledge as a crutch. Once he had that down, he looked outside.

Snow covered the little grass that there was, and the sidewalks, in almost thirteen inches. Straining to see past the blood on his eyelashes, Nightwing saw a church that he recognized from Star City.

_Star City?... Well, it's o-o-out of G-Gotham where B-Bruce could f-f-f-find me... And out of B-B-Bludhaven..._

Peering over the edge, Nightwing saw that there was a flat roof just about two feet down.

Carefully, painfully, he pulled himself over the ledge and plopped down onto the roof, into the snow.

It froze his bloody feet so instantly that he fell face-first into the white, loose powder.

_C-c'mon, Gr-Gr-Grayson... _Even his thoughts were having a hard time. _Y-you've g-g-g-gotta get outta this s-snow b-b-before you f-freeze to d-death..._

Somehow, in some way, Nightwing found his feet and slowly edged down roof-by-roof until he was on the two-way street between several poor-houses, run-down motels, and hole-in-the-wall bars. Shivering, clad in nothing but his tight white briefs, Nightwing limped (dragging his left leg) towards a pay phone.

He got to it, then reached for his pocket-

_Rahat..._

Too tired to do anything else, he fell down onto the snowy bench, curled into a ball, and waited to die.

-)0(-

Arsenal shivered and scowled. Sure, Ollie was out of town, and sure, Roy had been born in Star City, but why the heck did _he _have to watch it in this weather? It had started as a small snow-fall, but it was quickly turning to a blizzard.

_I'd best be getting home..._

He sighed at that thought.

Home.

A warm fire-place.

Beer.

Blankets.

Beer.

Sleep.

Beer.

Beer.

B- oh, wait. He already said beer.

Smirking to himself, Arsenal jumped from roof to roof, his orange hair a bright beacon in the white.

Then, he slipped on a patch of ice on the roof.

"SHI-"

He fell from the roof and into a large pile of snow. Sitting up, he shivered and spat it out. "Ugh... G-G-God... At least it's not y-y-yellow s-snow..."

Standing, Arsenal brushed himself off and pulled out his bow to shoot up a rope, climb back onto the roofs, and go home.

"Crap..."

The blizzard was rising, and the air was too thick for him to shoot a hay-bail. So, he squinted left and right behind his black mask, read the street-signs, and headed left, going past the old clock tower as he did.

While he was walking, he saw a pile of white on a bench- a man?

The man had black hair, and was almost fully nude.

Roy then noticed that the man was bleeding heavily.

He _then _noticed that it was-

"DICK!"

Swiftly, faster than Wally could have been, Roy had himself next to Dick. Rolling the younger man over, he saw that Dick had blood and burns all over his body. His elbow and shoulder hung limp, and his leg was bleeding profusely, even in the cold weather. His hair was matted with blood and wet from snow, and it stuck to his face like glue.

"Dang, Dick, what the Hell have you gotten yourself into?" Roy swore as he pulled off his thick coat, pulling it around Dick's shoulders.

Slowly, Dick hissed painfully, "R-R-Roy?"

Roy pulled the blood-soaked mask from Dick's face, making Nightwing into Richard Grayson once more. His eyelashes were glued together with blood and sweat, a fatal combination, and he peeled them apart as his eyes opened. "Yeah, kid," he said. "I'm here. I'm here." He tried to heft Dick up into his arms, but the 'kid' was too heavy- all dead weight- or at least, half-unconscious weight. "Dang it..." he hissed under his breath.

Looking back up at Dick, Roy saw that his nails and lips were turning a frightening shade of violet. "Hang on, Dick. I'm gonna get you out of here."

He couldn't even nod.

Roy thought of all the options in moments.

_No car... No plane, no duh... No bike... Can't carry him..._

He had no other option.

Pressing his comm unit, Roy said, "Arsenal to Watchtower, I repeat, Arsenal to Watchtower."

-)0(-

J'onn was at the controls when the call came.

He could hardly hear the panicked voice over the loud noise of swirling wind behind it. _"Arsenal... Watchtower... repeat... Watchtower..."_

J'onn pressed the 'intercept' button.

"This is J'onn at the Watchtower."

"_J'onn!... Dick... help... hurt real... need a..."_

J'onn growled mentally at the background noise. "Arsenal, Arsenal you must speak up. I cannot hear you over the noise."

Arsenal screamed into the comm. _"DICK IS HURT! I NEED TWO BEAMS! AND A GURNEY!"_

J'onn took no time to ready the teleporter. As it beeped on, it displayed the time: **4:23AM**_**.**_

In a flash of bright blue light, a wet and snow-covered Arsenal appeared, hugging a small frame deeply.

J'onn immediately sent (my mental note) for a gurney as he flew down to the pad to see the two younger heroes.

When he reached Dick, a breath caught in the Martian's throat.

Completely blood and sweat and snow-soaked, the man seemed more like the eight-year-old boy J'onn had met years ago, his body looking so tiny and frail. He was shivering furiously, and he was almost completely naked, minus the underwear and a thick, now-bloody winter coat.

J'onn crouched down next to Arsenal and pulled the wet coat off of Dick, helping the broken hero lay down gently. He shivered and gasped as J'onn lightly ran his hands over the wounds, inspecting them.

"Call Batman," he instructed.

"But-"

"NOW."

Huffing, Roy pressed his comm unit.

Just at that time, the gurney, followed by Flash and Green Lantern, arrived.

When Flash saw Nightwing, his best friend since childhood, his heart dropped. "D-D-Dick..."

In the blink of an eye, Flash was next to Dick, his cowl down, now the red-headed, green-eyed, freckle-freak named Wally West. He put a hand on Dick's forehead and felt that the young man was burning up, a high, _high _fever. "'!"

Dick was picked up to be placed on the gurney. A sharp wail emerged from his bloody lips as J'onn laid him down. Eyes fluttering open, Dick saw where he was and almost smiled. "T-t-thank G-G-G-G-God..."

**THIS STORY IS MUCH MORE THAN NIGHTWING BEING TORTURED!**

**just be patient and bear with me, okay?**

**And, while you're waiting...**

**weview?**

**pwease?**

**V**

**(if u do, u get Alfred's e-cookies, and I WON'T send my evil communists to bite your head off, so...)**

**:)**

**V**


	2. Bruce is an Oblivious Idiot

**I own nothin.**

********* PLEASE READ*********** I have NO knowledge of Jason, Tim, Cassandra, Stephanie, or anyone in the extended Bat-Family (besides Babs) except for what I haved learned on Fanfiction... SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF I SCREW UP!**

**but, really, i made Tim kinda mushy. :O)**

**BUT IT'S STILL GOOOD! SO r&r, pwease. :O)**

**WARNINGS: slight language, ticked Arsenal, sad Robin, blood.**

**PAIRINGS: not yet. :P**

**RATING: T**

His body was cold, cold from the snow outside. Digging deeper into his soft, large bed, the man buried his face into his pillow. It was Saturday. No work, no meetings, no nothing... Just him and-

A loud laugh carried through the house.

Tim.

Nice...

Alfred's voice came softly, "Master Timothy! It is 4:30AM! I _insist _that you go back to sleep-"

"I wanna see Bruce!"

Even at sixteen, Tim _loved _to bug Bruce.

"Well, he is asleep, Master Timothy. So I suggest you either do the same or go '_downstairs_' to exercise-"

Bruce's door flew open, and Tim landed on the bed, right in top of Bruce's back. The man groaned as Tim rolled over him and laid down with his face inches from his adoptive father's. "Hiya, Daddy!" he said in a false tenor. "How are you this morning?"

Bruce allowed one sleepy eye to open and gave his son the Bat-glare. Tim only laughed. "Nice, Bruce. But, _seriously_, wake _up_! You _promised _me we would get up really early to practice with those new weapons- remember?"

Bruce, in fact, _did _remember, but he shrugged, turning back into his pillow, letting out a muffled grunt that said, 'Get-your-butt-out-Drake-before-I-kick-it-out!'

Tim rolled his eyes and pulled the blankets off of Bruce's body swiftly. He let out a gag when he saw that the man was wearing only black boxers.

"Seriously, Bruce? That's nasty..."

Bruce shivered and glared at his son. "If you weren't in here when you weren't _supposed _to be in here, you would not-"

"-Be subjected to permanent childhood scars?"

Bruce threw his pillow at Tim, who batted it away with a giggle. Then, Bruce's comm unit on his bedside table buzzed. Growling, he reached for it, but Tim was quicker. Jumping over Bruce's prone figure, he grabbed it and shoved it in his ear, pressing the intercept button.

"This is Robin, reporting for duty! Batman is unavailable at the moment-"

"_THEN MAKE HIM AVAILIABLE!"_

Arsenal's sharp tone made Tim cry out and wince. Bruce sat up, and Alfred frowned from the door. "God, Roy," Tim moaned. "What's wrong-"

"_It's Nightwing. He's hurt- badly. I don't know how- how much longer he can... can..."_

Tim's face went pale, his jaw went slack, and his eyes widened to the size of quarters. If Bruce hadn't leaped up and grabbed Tim's shoulders, the boy might have fallen or fainted from shock. "Tim," Bruce said sternly, "Tim, what is it?"

"_Is Batman there?"_

"Tim?"

"_Tim."_

"Tim!"

"_TIM!"_

"TIM!"

Tim threw the comm unit across the room, tears falling from his eyes, before shooting Bruce a look of pure loathing, and ran from the room, choking on sobs as he went. Bruce slowly turned to Alfred, confused. The old man looked just as perplexed. "I shall see what upset the young master, Master Bruce."

Bruce nodded, then pulled on his robe, yawning, before crossing over to the wall where the comm unit had hit. He frowned and grunted when he saw that the tiny piece of wires and metal had been crushed. _Oh, well... It's not like it was important, if it was Harper... _He paused. _But why was Tim...? Oh, well. He's... Tim_.

And Bruce Wayne went about his morning as Alfred tried, unsuccessfully, to get Tim out of his room.

-)0(-

"Get me some blood! 'O' negative! Human!"

"Hurry up and get out those bullets!"

"His B.P.'s getting lower!"

"His fever's up to 103.4!"

"Get the anesthesia! Now!"

"We're losing him!"

"Increasing heart-rate!"

"Brain activity is decreasing rapidly!"

"Where's that blood?"

"Get some oxygen!"

The chaos inside the Medical Bay was all due to one person- Nightwing.

He was in the Surgery Room of the ER wing of the Med Bay. At least seven different doctors and nurses were with him, scurrying around the room as the heroes watched from the clear glass window. Nightwing's body was covered in blood. There were two tubes in his arm, one down his throat, two up his nose, and multiple little 'stickers' on his forehead and chest that were admitting information to the machines he was strapped to. His long, black hair had been pulled away from his face, but was still rather thick with muddy red.

Flash had both hands up on the glass as he watched Nightwing painstakingly. Arsenal was pacing, trying _desperately _to keep his eyes off of Nightwing's condition. Green Lantern and Shayera, who had known 'Robin' since he was eight, were both severely worried, holding each other in their arms as they sat next to where Flash stood. A couple of other staggering, late-nighter heroes had joined them (besides J'onn, who said he was needed at the Bridge). The group included Black Canary (Dick's and Wally's trainer from their 'Young Justice' days), Supergirl, Zatanna, Elastic Man, and Green Arrow, who had been called up by Roy.

"WE LOST HIM!"

The shout could be heard through the glass.

Everyone stared, awe-struck and shell-shocked, as the doctors began to use an AED on Nightwing's bare, burned chest. Flash crumpled into a heap on the floor, and Supergirl's arms found him as he involuntarily shook.

"Stats?"

"Nothing!"

"AGAIN!"

An electric shock flung Nightwing's torso into the air.

"Nothing!"

_SCHTING!_

"NOTHING!"

_SCHTIIIIIIIING!_

A scream erupted from Nightwing's lips, rather dry, scratchy, and soft, because of the tubes in his body, but a scream it was.

Flash's head poked up, and Arsenal put an arm over the younger hero's shoulders. "He's gonna be okay, Wally."

Flash shook his head. "You- you don't know that..."

A nurse turned, saw the heroes, and stared for a moment, eyes full of hopelessness and pity, before she flung a curtain over the window. Shouts from the doctors and nurses could still be heard, and the pattering of feet on tile, but the words and footsteps were not fully registered to the grieving heroes.

Supergirl and Zatanna had met Nightwing a few years ago, after he joined the Justice League (as a reserve Leaguer), but Elastic Man, being one of Flash's best friends, had met the young hero when he was still Robin, living with the Titans after he had been thrown out at seventeen. In a way, Ralph felt like an older brother to Dick, certainly not as much as Roy and Wally, but he hoped the feeling was mutual.

There came running steps from the southern hall, and loud gasps, when all of a sudden, Robin burst around the corner, his black hair a mess, and his masked face one of worry. "F-Flash? A-Arsenal?"

The two simply looked at the sixteen-year-old, who suddenly shook with sobs. Robin found himself in Green Arrow's arms as he was carried to the man's room. Green Arrow turned on the light as he carried Tim over to the bed. He put down the crying boy, then took off his mask and cape, pulling the covers over his chin. After that, Green Arrow removed his own mask, becoming Oliver Queen again. With a heavy sigh, he watched as Tim curled his body up into a tight ball, shivers and silent sobs racking his body. Oliver didn't ask where Bruce was- he didn't care.

Technically, it was Nightwing's fault for their not-speaking (1). Three years earlier (2), they had been at a good spot- maybe not as good as they had been earlier, but better. Then, Jason died. Batman was freaked, though he didn't show it, and Nightwing blamed him for Jason's death. A year later, though, when Nightwing was ready to make amends, the Bat had harshly turned him away. Why? No one knew. It was bull crap, in Oliver's opinion.

A slight croak came from Tim's throat, and Oliver slowly rubbed the boy's back with comforting circles. "It's okay, Tim... He'll be okay..."

_Where the Hell are you, Bruce? You may not like him, but..._

_He's your son..._

-)0(-

Alfred sighed as he knocked on the door for a third time. It was almost 7AM, and 'Master Timothy' had been in his room for _hours _with nothing. There was no crying, no replies, no video game noises... Alfred was getting worried.

"Master Timothy?"

Nothing.

"Master Timothy?"

Again, zip.

"Master Tim, please, I insist, at least come down to breakfast."

Tim didn't reply.

Alfred, heaving another sigh, nodded to the door. "Alright, but I'm not warming it up for you."

Coming down the stairs, Alfred saw Bruce sitting at the bar, coffee and newspaper in hand, as if nothing had happened. A firm scowl on his face, Alfred peered over the paper at his surrogate son. "Master Bruce, I do wish that you would _try _to find out what is wrong with Master Timothy... After all, it had to do with the League, of which the young Master has nothing to do with."

Bruce tilted his head thoughtfully. Being half-asleep, he hadn't thought of that. Or had chosen to overlook it.

Shrugging, he sipped his coffee as Alfred waited for an answer. "I suppose I'll try to talk to him." _And then call the Watchtower..._

Shuffling up the stairs with his mug, Bruce knocked. "Tim? Tim... Can I come in?"

No one answered, and Bruce grumbled to himself before saying, "C'mon, Tim. Let me in."

Nothing.

"Timothy Drake, let me in, _now_."

When Tim didn't answer again, scenarios ran through Bruce's head. What if Joker had somehow broken through security and hurt Tim to were he couldn't answer? Penguin? No, not Penguin... Not smart enough... Catwoman? _Maybe _Freeze...

_I'm overreacting_, Bruce snorted. _I don't overreact!_

He kicked in the door.

Everything was tossed around, but that was normal for Tim's room. His bed was made, though, even if messily. That was a miracle for Tim.

But Tim wasn't there.

Bruce went into Bat-mode. _He doesn't know the teleporter password, does he?_

The man suddenly swore under his breath. _Dick must have told him!_

In a few moments, Bruce was in the Batcave, Alfred coming in behind him. "I think he went up to the Watchtower, Alfred," Bruce said as he pulled on his suit.

Alfred nodded grimly. "I do believe that is a possibility, Master Bruce."

Bruce cocked his eyebrow. "Possibility?"

Alfred shrugged. "Well, sir, if something bothered him, don't you think that he would have gone to see Master Dick and speak with him?"

Bruce silently berated himself as he finished tying off his suit top. Looking down, he growled. "I'll just wear it under my clothes..."

-)0(-

Bruce knocked on Dick's apartment door, scowling at the interior. This was an old, run-down place. Dick could _afford _better, and he _deserved _better, so why was he here? Well, actually, _Bruce _could afford better. _Maybe that's why..._

Neither Dick nor Tim answered, and Bruce became annoyed. _Alright, I'm here- I'm not leaving so soon._

He had only been to Dick's apartment a couple of times, and that was almost three years ago. But, he knew his 'son'.

Crouching down, Bruce ran his fingers under the door to find an extra key, taped to the bottom. He smirked and pulled it out, pushing it into the lock. "Alright," he called as he opened the door, "Dick, Tim, I need to talk to you-"

He froze.

Something wasn't right.

Everything _looked _right, so what...?

Alright. _Use your other senses, Wayne_...

Smell?

_No burnt toast... Dick is either not up, or he didn't get back from patrol... _Bruce gulped.

Feel?

_The doorknob is cold, but it's been hours, so it wouldn't be warm from touch, even if Tim _did _come here..._ Something was wrong.

Taste?

Eh, no.

Sounds?

_A clock... A phone... Wait, a phone? He hasn't answered his messages... _Bruce paled slightly. _Dick _always _checks his messages after patrol..._

Bruce pulled out his cell-phone, flipping through his address book. "I can't believe I have his number," he grumbled as he pushed the button labeled, '_Harper_'.

-)0(-

The only people at the window by these hours were Flash, Arsenal, and Robin, who had awoken about a half hour earlier. Thoroughly tearless, Tim had clambered about to get on his mask and cape before dashing to the Medical Bay, only to find the two heroes both slumped up against the wall.

He sat next to them, and all three males watched the feet through the glass window. Feet were all they could see with the curtain shut...

"Is- Is he gonna make it?"

Wally (his cowl down) jumped when Tim broke the silence.

Looking between themselves at the youth, both older heroes saw the boy's gray-blue eyes filling with fear. "He- he can't die... After we lost Ja-" His voice broke, and the tears came on again. Arsenal pulled Tim into his side with an arm as Wally held the boy's hand.

"He'll be okay, Timmy," the speedster assured the vigilante. "Dick's strong. We all know that-"

"-But he was so torn up-"

Wally's hand collided with Roy's mouth, jarring the archer's teeth. "Auck! Hell, West!"

Wally glared at Roy and nodded down to Tim, who was shaking ever-so-slightly. Roy berated himself before hugging the boy. "What West said, Drake... Grayson'll be fine..." (3)

Tim looked up into Roy's eyes. "Do- do you promise?"

Roy bit his lip. _Uhm... no? _"Yes."

Tim smiled a bit at this, then curled up into Arsenal's embrace as if he was six again, when he first met Roy. The man couldn't help but smile at his fellow red-head as Tim's snores filled the hallway.

-)0(-

**Mom?**

**Dad?**

"_**We're here, Dickie..."**_

**Mom!**

**Dad!**

"_**Dickie," **_his father said_, **"come to us..."**_

**But what about Tim? And Alfred? And Barbara!**

His mother rolled her gorgeous blue eyes. _**"They don't need you. They never have. No one needs you."**_

Dick's eyes filled with tears as his mouth dropped open. **But... But they love me...**

His father scoffed, flipping his long black hair from his face. _**"Do you really think so, **_**son**_**?" **_He said the 's-word' almost as a taunt. _**"What about Bruce? He hates you. It's all your fault you two split up in the first place!" **_John Grayson laughed, a laugh that once had lifted Dick's spirits so high that he was flying, even with his feet on the ground. Now, though, it threw him into the dirt and locked him six feet below in a wooden box. _**"You weren't good enough..."**_

"_**You were **_**never **_**good enough!" **_His mother grinned.

**No! No... you're not my parents..., **he thought.**_ Nu esti nici parintii mei! *_ You are not my parents! ***

Mary Grayson laughed. _**"Of course we are, **_**fiul**_**..." **_Her tongue rolled on her lips when she said 'Son' in Romanian.

_**NU! **_Dick screamed, grabbing his head with both hands. **_Ei ma iubesc! _* They love me! ***

"_**Do you **_**really ****_believe that, Dick?" _**his mother asked as she walked away from him, laughing. _**"You're not good enough to love, **_**fiul****_... You let us _moara_..." _**She hissed the word (* die *) with venom.

Tears of blood streamed down Dick's cheeks. _**NU! **_he thought firmly. **_Nu, nu, nu, nu, NU!_**

His father laughed as he faded from the vision with Dick's mother. _**"She's right, **_**fiul...**_**" **_he growled. _**"Nu esti bun si de dragoste..." **_*** You are not good enough to love... * **_**"Niciodata n-ai fost..." **_*** You never were... ***

Dick screamed as he pulled on his hair, tears dripping down his cheeks in firm streaks as he screamed, "No! Mommy! Daddy! Come back, please, please! I love you! _Mamica_! _Tati_! _Va rog, va rog, vino inapoi!" * Mom! Dad! Please, please, come back! * _"_Nu, nu, nu... _AUGH!"

Dick screamed as loud as his lungs would allow him.

-)0(-

The doctors tried- to little avail- to keep the young man from flailing as he screamed. His biceps, wrists, ankles, thighs, and stomach were already belted to the table. These doctors knew Nightwing. He hated medicine, and when it acted in his system, he would become belligerent at times. But now, as he flailed, his neck snapping back and forth, they were trying to do surgery on his knee.

"Hold him down!"

"Get more anesthesia!"

"Knock him out!"

"How?"

Someone ran up with a syringe of a green liquid and shoved it into the crook of Nightwing's arm. After it was injected, he calmed. All of the doctors gazed at the nurse, who blushed. "Sedatives."

They nodded and proceeded their work.

-)0(-

Bruce grumbled as he found himself driving all the way out to Metropolis. At the speed he was going, it would take him under twenty minutes to make the trip, as he was already halfway there. (4) "I can't believe I'm actually driving out to get Kent..." he growled.

He had tried Harper, who didn't answer. Neither did Oliver, shockingly, and Kent hadn't answered, either. He even tried Wally's cell, but, like normal, the Flash was too busy to answer his cell. So, Bruce found himself driving out to Metropolis (as it was the closest) to talk to Kent.

He pulled up in front of the apartments and went up to the bell, typing int Kent's cell number. _Not like he _uses _his cell phone..._

There came a buzz, and a dreary, yawing voice. _"Hello?"_

"Kent, it's Bruce. Let me in."

Clark's frown could almost be heard. _"You could say please."_

Nevertheless, the gates opened, and in drove the bright red Ferrari. As Clark Kent waited outside his miniature house, he smiled when it parked. "Feeling subtle today, Bruce?" he asked as he let Bruce Wayne in.

"Not at all, Kent."

The interior was bright, white everywhere, with one whole wall as a window. The floor was golden oak, and there were newspaper articles all over the walls in frames. The kitchen was to the right, away from the window, and the hall that led to two bedrooms was straight forward.

Clark cleared his throat as he tightened his robe's belt. "Bruce, not to offend, but why are you here?"

Bruce glared at Clark, who sat on a sofa. Cracking his knuckles, he said, "You didn't answer your phone."

The so-called Man-of-Steel blushed. "Uh... yeah- I accidentally washed it in my shirt pocket."

After rolling his eyes, Bruce said, "Can I use your comm?"

Clark cocked an eyebrow. "And yours is...?"

"Tim destroyed it."

Clark opened his mouth to speak, but it suddenly slammed shut. _Not sure I _want _to know_, he thought.

Standing, Clark led Bruce into the larger of the two rooms. The walls were tan, the floor a deep toffee carpet. Picking up the tiny machine, Clark handed it to Bruce, who, after wiping it on his shirt with a disgusted look, pushed it into his ear.

After a few moments of static, J'onn's voice came on, or at least Bruce thought it was J'onn.

He turned up the volume, only to find that it was on .001. He eyed Clark, who blushed again. "Super-hearing."

"_Superman?" _came the Martian's voice.

"No, J'onn, it's Batman."

The Martian's voice suddenly grew angry. _"Batman. We have tried to contact you for hours- Green Lantern, Arsenal, Flash, myself, Robin-"_

"Wait, wait, wait. Robin's at the 'Tower?"

"_Yes. He came when Arsenal called."_

Bruce leaned against the wall, studying his shoes. "Yeah, yeah I got that Harper called, but for _what_?" _It really upset Tim..._

J'onn didn't speak, and, for a moment, Bruce thought he had lost the connection.

"J'onn?"

"_Bruce..."_

Bruce frowned. J'onn never called him by his first name- unless they were meeting incognito. _"Bruce, Nightwing is gravely injured. He is in the Medical Wing under emergency surgery, last I checked. Arsenal brought him in at around 4:30 this morning."_

Bruce's stomach fell.

"_Bruce?"_

"Bruce?" Clark asked as the Dark Knight paled.

"How badly?" he suddenly asked.

"_I said, 'gravely'. He was bleeding profusely when I beamed up Arsenal and himself. He had many burns, as well, and it looked as if he had been tortured."_

Bruce put his hands on his face, rubbing his eyes as he breathed in deeply. _Dick... Oh, God... Don't let him die... We may not really see eye-to-eye, well, that's an understatement... Okay, we're polar opposites! But- he- he can't... _die_... He just can't..._

"Beam me up, J'onn."

"_One zeta-beam for the Watchtower. Coming."_

In a flash of blue light, a very confused Clark Kent was left, comm-less, in his apartment.

**(1)- I hate it how people are always blaming Batman, so I thought I'd try to even out the playing field, even if my stats are wrong. FORGIVE ME! (I ownly know what I know about Cass, Tim, Jason, Damien, Babs, and Steph from what I've read on !)**

**(2)- I have no clue of the actual DickG-JasonT-TimD timeline, so LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**(3)- I don't know if Roy really uses people(s) last names as nick-names, I only know him from YJ, but I thought I should make him tough. (and calling people by their last names is so tough. Grr.)**

**(4)- I'm assuming that Bludhaven is halfway between Metropolis and Gotham, peoples. I HAVE NO MAP OF JL UNIVERSE IN MY HEAD!**

**anyways...**

**V**

**please?**


	3. Comatose

**I own nothing.**

**I got my medical info from WIKI, so forgive me if it is wrong... :)**

**WARNINGS: nothin' much- drama, drama, DRAMA, some language**

A flash of blue light over the Bridge flashed, and, suddenly, a tall man with dark black hair appeared. He began to rapidly pull off his dress shirt and pants, making a cape fall down from his shoulders and showing his black body-suit. He pulled up his cowl, then threw the clothes under a table before stalking rapidly towards the Martian.

"J'onn, is Nightwing-"

"In the Medical Bay, Batman. Try the Emergency Surgery Room first."

Batman nodded, then stormed away silently. He passed by dozens of heroes in the hallway, ignoring their glares and confused faces as he shoved them out of the way. They were just too slow.

His boots clacked on the metal, and the walls pressing in seemed to suffocate him as he walked. _Dear God, dear God, oh, Dick, don't be dead... Don't be dead... Dick, I am sorry... I- I just can't say it... I- Oh, God, don't be dead, Richard, please..._

He reached the Surgery Room, only to find Arsenal sitting with Robin half-sprawled in his lap. Flash was sitting next to Arsenal, Robin's legs on his outstretched ones. The youngest hero's chest rose and fell rhythmically as he slept in the awkward position.

No one heard the Dark Knight approach, even with how 'loud' he had been (in _his _opinion). "How is he?"

Arsenal jumped and swore, and Flash squeaked. Both looked up at the intruder fearfully, then, after seeing who it was, Arsenal growled. He gently deposited Robin in Flash's arms and stood to stand face-to-face with the Bat. "Why do you give a damn? You didn't answer your comm, you didn't _bother _to try and contact us, you haven't even spoken a frickin' word to your son in years!"

Arsenal's face was redder than his hair and suit combined as he had a stare-down with the Batman. Like always, though, the challenger lost. Slowly, Arsenal slid his back on the wall before plopping down on the floor. His shoulders shivered as he tried to keep from crying. Taking off his hat, he squeezed it in between his hands, as if trying to wring the color out of it. Sniffles sounded, and Arsenal gasped. "God, Wayne... Good God... He- he's dying..."

Batman's eyes widened ever-so-slightly behind his cowl. He took in a deep breath before speaking, trying to calm himself. "What happened?"

But just before anyone could answer, the doors opened.

Flash jumped up, letting Robin's head thud against the floor.

The boy awoke with an anguished, "Ouch!"

Flash ignored him as he stood in front of the nurse. "'-"

The woman cocked an eyebrow and held up a silencing hand. "It was touch-and-go for a long while, but we have him stable." Her face fell. "Of course, the only way we were able to get him stable was to..."

Her voice trailed off, as if she _really _didn't want to be the bearer of news. (Which, with Batman in the area, she probably didn't.)

"What-" Batman growled "-did you do?"

She took in a shaky sigh, holding her clipboard tightly to her chest. "We had to induce a coma."

-)0(-

The silence was deafening.

Then, Robin let out a strangled cry before turning towards the wall, pummeling it with his fist. After a moment, he slowly collapsed into a heap of tears. Flash, too shell-shocked to do anything, just stood there, eyes wide, mouth open a mile. Arsenal looked ready to murder. Batman looked- well, angr_ier _than usual.

The nurse broke the silence by clearing her throat. "Um... You may see him, now, if you wish."

It took a minute or two, but the four eventually found themselves in the room, crowded around the small white room. There lay Nightwing, or now, with his mask off, Richard Grayson, attached to several tubes, machines, IV's, and whatever the heck those other contraptions were, on a tiny white bed. Robin plopped down on a chair and held his older brother's hand tightly, blinking back tears. _C'mon, Timmy! Be strong- for Dick... Be strong for Dick..._

Flash sat at the foot of the bed, gently placing his hand on the gigantic white cast on Dick's leg. "H-hey, Dick," he said softly, wiping a tear from his eye. "I-It's me, Wally... Ya' know, you-you'd better wake up, soon... Got it?"

The only answer was beeping and static.

Arsenal hung back, too scared to approach, but he disguised it with anger. _C'mon, Grayson... You're strong- you can pull through this... Hell, you've led the Titans _and _the Young Justice, you can lead yourself through this... C'mon, Grayson... Just- just wake up, soon..._

Batman stood in the doorway, his cape closing in front of his chest so that you couldn't see the anger in his hands as he continuously clenched and unclenched his fists. His eyes were on the nurse, who stood at the head of the bed. She saw his gaze, then blushed before saying, "Um... We-we're not quite sure when- _if _he will wake up..." Her face fell farther. "I'm terribly sorry..."

"What's the good of putting him in a coma to _save _him if he won't _wake up_ from it?" Robin exploded, going from fear to anger.

The nurse jumped at his harsh voice. "R-Robin, we're doing all we can, and it had to be done- we almost lost him for a second time, in the middle of the surgery to fix up his knee and arm! He had lost too much blood, and we needed to calm his heart, so-"

"-So you put him on his death-bed?" Batman interrupted.

The nurse flushed again before turning and leaving through the back door. No one reprimanded Batman. They knew that he was right- there had to have been _something _else those dumb doctors could have done... Right?

"He-he's gonna wake up, right?" Robin asked softly.

Arsenal's eyes flickered to Batman. The man didn't budge, so, with his mind growling furiously at the man, the archer crossed to Robin, putting an arm around his shoulders. "Yes, Robin. He'll wake up... Dick is strong, you know that."

Robin, now breathing rather shakily, nodded. "R-right..."

Flash gulped. "Right..."

Arsenal smirked heartlessly. "Right."

Batman left the room. _Right..._

-)0(-

**Name: Grayson, Richard John**

**DOB: 6/17/1990**

**Blood Type: 'O' Negative**

**Status: Comatose**

**Date: November 30, 2011**

**Time: 11:56PM, US-mid-time**

**Grayson is comatose for three days.**

**Brain has little function.**

**Heart is working. Lungs are not cooperating. Grayson is on Life Support.**

**Eyesight Level: 1 of 4 – no eye opening whatsoever**

**Verbal Level: 2 of 5 – mutters incoherent noises and/or words – no alternate language identified**

**Motor Level: 1 of 6 – no motor response whatsoever**

-)0(-

Three days.

Three days since Dick had been put into a coma, and nothing.

All sorts of heroes had been coming an going- Zatanna, Booster Gold, Hawk and Dove, Plastic Man, Question (regretfully), Huntress- the list went on and on. And that didn't even include the numerous visits the Founders had been making. All of the Founders had known Dick since he was a little child, and his status was taking a toll on them all. Alfred came every day, but had to be at the Manor after only a short hour's visit. Batman visited once- the day that he had heard Nightwing had been attacked.

Arsenal, Flash, and Robin were regulars. Tim's schooling had been cleared- he was off the whole month of December for vacation. So, he spent all of his time next to Dick's side. Whenever he didn't have work or missions, Flash was there. And, whenever he could sneak out of his college courses and missions, Arsenal was there, too. The three would sit there until late into the night- 2AM, most nights- until someone shuffled Robin into an extra room. ("He's sixteen," Black Canary insisted, "he needs sleep!")

Around 3AM, Flash would leave to get in a few hour's rest until he had to be at work.

Then, at about 5AM, someone else would come take over for Arsenal so that he could get an hour's sleep before he had to get up to get ready for his first class at 7AM.

Other heroes were watching Bludhaven, Central City, and helping out with Star City the whole time. Supergirl took Bludhaven with Huntress (an odd pair), while Green Lantern took Central City with Hawk and Dove as back-up, and, finally, Fire and Stargirl helped out Green Arrow while Arsenal was... further occupied.

Right as of now, though, Alfred was sitting next to the bed, a wet cloth in his hand as he rubbed Dick's hair clean. It was the fourth day of 'Master Dick's' being 'asleep', and the old man had been watching over him every morning- from 9AM to 10AM- while no one else could be with him. Of course, there was no need for anyone to be with him, but it just felt... _wrong _to leave him all alone.

A mumble came from Dick's lips, and Alfred's spirits raised ten-fold. Underneath the red lids, Dick's eyes darted around. The butler held his breath.

Nothing happened.

Biting back tears, Alfred continued to 'wash' Dick's hair.

-)0(-

**Name: Grayson, Richard John**

**DOB: 6/17/1990**

**Blood Type: 'O' Negative**

**Status: Comatose**

**Date: December 1, 2011**

**Time: 10:32AM, US-mid-time**

**Grayson is comatose for eight days.**

**Brain has little function.**

**Heart and lungs are not in sync. Grayson is on Life Support.**

**Eyesight Level: 1 of 4 – no eye opening whatsoever, though eyes move under closed lids**

**Verbal Level: 3 of 5 – mutters mostly incoherent words in language identified as ROMANIAN**

**Motor Level: 1 of 6 – no motor response whatsoever**

-)0(-

Tim had Dick's hand on his face as he rubbed the calloused skin on his cheek. Just feeling Dick's hand in his, the assuring way his older brother would cup Tim's face in his acrobat's hands, well, it warmed Tim's heart.

Then, he heard Dick mutter something along the lines of: "_Va rog... Va rog..._"

And his heart would fall again.

-)0(-

The nurse- Nurse Peggy- the one that had delivered 'the news' almost a week an a half ago- was checking Dick's vitals as she wrote on her clipboard.

**Name: Grayson, Richard John**

**DOB: 6/17/1990**

**Blood Type: 'O' Negative**

**Status: Comatose**

**Date: December 11, 2011**

**Time: 6:28PM, US-mid-time**

**Grayson is comatose for eleven days.**

**Brain is functioning more.**

**Heart and lungs are working easier. Grayson is on Life Support.**

**Eyesight Level: 1 of 4-**

But she accidentally dropped her pen. It hit Dick's hand, and the man's eyes snapped open. He hissed, "_Va rog, Tati_..." before his eyes closed.

Nurse Peggy smiled lightly as she picked up her pen.

**Eyesight Level: 2 of 4 – eye opening in response to pain**

**Verbal Level: 3 of 5 – mutters somewhat incoherent words – all are in ROMANIAN**

**Motor Level: 1 of 6 – no motor response (minus eye opening to pain- see EYESIGHT LEVEL for more)**

She nodded slightly at the young hero. "At least we're making _some _progress..."

-)0(-

On the fourteenth day that Dick had been in a coma, Flash and Arsenal approached Aquaman uneasily. The blonde Atalantean eyed the boys, remembering what troubles they had caused him in their youth. "May I help you?"

They stared at each other as they sat down across the cafeteria table from Aquaman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Superman. Flash elbowed Arsenal, who elbowed him back harshly. Flash nudged Arsenal with his hand, and Arsenal whacked his hand across Flash's head.

"Ouch!"

"Well?"

"It was your idea!"

"But it's _your _team!"

"_Was _my team! _This _is my team now! And, hey, you _were _a reserve for us!"

Arsenal rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure Kid Mouth. Now, just _ask _them."

"Why do _I _have to?"

"Because I'm older, and I told you to."

"Oh, so you're a Senior?"

"To you, yes."

"Senior Citizen."

"Shut it, Kid Incompetence."

The four heroes watched, somewhat amused, as Arsenal and Flash battled with words.

Arsenal ended up slapping Flash a few more times, until, finally, the speedster caved.

"Alright, alright, al_riiiight_... I'll ask them, because _you _are too _chicken _to ask-"

"Watch it, West."

Flash turned to the four heroes before him and cleared his throat. "It's been two weeks since Di- Nightwing was sent into a coma, and, well..." He took a deep breath. "The doctors _say _that he's improving, but it's going slow... They said that, if it doesn't pick up, then he could stay in the state he's in-"

"-Permanently," Arsenal input.

"Hey! I thought you didn't want to ask!"

"Well, you're going too slow."

"Shut up."

"I'll show you how to-"

"Can it, Roy!" Black Canary snapped.

Arsenal shrunk into his seat, and Flash continued.

"Yeah... Um, thanks, Dinah." He paused, pulling himself up as he tried to look mature. "I know that what I'm about to ask is a lot, but I've talked to J'onn and Robin and Arsenal and the doctors about it, and they think that it's a good idea..."

"Get on with it!" Green Arrow encouraged, even though he was getting frustrated.

"-"

"_Waiiiiiiiiiiiit_!" Superman said, holding up a hand. "Wally, _normal _speed, please."

He nodded. "We were wondering if you guys could..." He turned to Arsenal, who nodded. "We were wondering if you guys could contact your old proteges..."

Aquaman cocked an eyebrow. "Wallace, are you asking if-"

"We're not actually asking," Arsenal said, sitting up. He leaned over the table. "Look... Dick was on Young Justice from age thirteen to seventeen. There's a bond between those guys," he said, gesturing to Flash, who nodded. "If anyone can wake him up, it's them."

"So..." Green Arrow drawled.

Flash nodded. "We're calling Young Justice back into commission."

-)0(-

**Name: Grayson, Richard John**

**DOB: 6/17/1990**

**Blood Type: 'O' Negative**

**Status: Comatose**

**Date: December 15, 2011**

**Time: 4:33PM, US-mid-time**

**Grayson is comatose for fourteen days.**

**Brain has little function.**

**Heart and lungs are working in sync, but slowing down production. Grayson is on intense Life Support.**

**Eyesight Level: 2 of 4 – eye opening in response to pain**

**Verbal Level: 3 of 5 – mutters somewhat incoherent words – all are in ROMANIAN – mutters longer strings of words, but less often.**

**Motor Level: 1 of 6 – no motor response (minus eye opening to pain- see EYESIGHT LEVEL for more)**

-)0(-

Flash vibrated in his spot. It was the fifteenth day of Dick's coma. Arsenal was standing next to the speedster, on his right, as the two faced the Meeting Room entrance. Robin was sitting on the table, twiddling his thumbs.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Arsenal asked uneasily. "I mean, we broke up kind of... badly."

Flash smiled weakly.

Arsenal cocked a brow. "Um... Wally?"

"You said 'we'."

Arsenal thumped Flash's head harshly.

"Ouch!"

Just then, the doors opened.

"Um... Wally? Roy?... Why are we here?"

***GASP!***

**what made the team split up? Will Dick wake up from his coma? What will Tim do if he doesn't? Will Dick and Bruce (_if _Dick wakes up) fix their 'problems'? Will there be any WALTERMIS?**

**well, read on my little communists...**

**read on...**

**(evil laugh)**

**oh, BTW...**

**V**


	4. Memories

**I OWN NOTHING (well, technically I own the NAME X-Factor, but i don't own M'gann... all of the other names are REAL!)**

Flash's eyes wandered down Arrowette's figure. She had slimmed up even more, and she was definitely more voluptuous than she had been as a fifteen-year-old girl. Her hair was now in a choppy pixie around her face, slowly waving itself into her bright green mask. Her outfit was almost the same, only the pants were now short-shorts, and her boots now came up to mid-thigh. Her bow was now much more advanced, much longer, too, and was strapped to her back.

X-Factor was grinning, her white teeth looking stark against dark green lips. Her red hair fell down to her waist in long curls, looking a darker, much more _red _shade than the orange she had as Miss Martian. Her outfit was different, sporting still the navy skirt, but this one fell down to her ankles, a high slit coming up to her high thigh, almost all the way up her waist, on one side. Her top was a simple red 'X', showing a bit of cleavage and her green, slim stomach. Her cape was long, whipping at the floor, shining bright blue in the meeting room's lights. She wore no mask, like always, and her eyes were now like her original form- no pupils or whites of the normal human eye, but just glowing yellow, like her uncle's.

Tempest was taller, his skin still a normal dark shade of brown. His hair was now completely shaved off, and he had thick tattoos around his ears that ran down his neck. He wore green, scaled pants and a tight orange shirt, much like Aquaman's old uniform, only Tempest's, shirt was sleeveless, showing his thick, black tattoos that ran down his arms. His eyes were still silver, but had a new tinge of aquamarine to them. He wore no shoes, like normal.

Last, there was Kon'El. His hair was longer and shaggier, coming down over his blue, piercing eyes. He wore a full body-suit, covering from his short black boots to his short black, fingerless gloves, and his neck. He had a silver Superman 'S' on his chest.

Arsenal and Flash stood to greet the four old friends. Artemis embraced Roy like a sibling (their relationship had lightened over the few years Young Justice had). Wally greeted M'gann and her husband, Connor, with a forced grin. Kaldur and Wally embraced each other as brothers, and Roy and Kaldur did the same. Flash and Arrowette avoided each others gaze, but gave each other a firm, yet quick, handshake.

After a moment's awkward silence, Arrowette repeated her question. "Roy, why are we here? Our old mentors called and said it was important, dire even." She paused. "Is something wrong?"

M'gann's sweet voice suddenly piped up, "Hey! Where's Robin?" She blushed blue. "Oh- yeah. I guess he goes by Nightwing now, doesn't he?"

Arsenal's and Flash's faces fell, and Tempest spoke. "What is wrong? Is Nightwing-" He froze. "Nightwing is injured, isn't he?"

Arsenal took in a deep breath as he nodded, then croaked, "Coma. For two weeks, now."

M'gaan's eyes filled with tears, and she pulled Connor's arms around her waist as she leaned into his chest. "No... Richard..."

Arrowette bit back a tear. Tempest was seemingly frozen. Kon'El's face was stern and unforgiving. "How?" he managed to grunt.

Flash looked to Arsenal, who shook his head. "I don't know. I found him practically naked on a bench in Star City. He- he had been tortured..." X-Factor gasped. "He had been burned, cut, shot, his arm dislocated in two places-"

"Stop, stop, stop!" X-Factor wailed, turning into Kon'El's chest. Slowly, he stroked his wife's hair.

"It's okay, M'gann... It's okay..."

"And you want to see if we can wake him up?" Arrowette asked.

Flash and Arsenal nodded in unison. "Right."

Robin suddenly stood from the table. Everyone had forgotten that the boy was there. Slowly, he walked up to the others. Tempest smiled, recognizing the boy's hair and light olive skin. "Timothy. I have not seen you since you were but a child." He grinned and pulled the boy into a hug.

Robin's shoulders shook slightly as he pulled away. "Yeah... A child..."

The others eyed the new Robin, confused. Flash quickly stepped in. "This is Tim, Dick's foster-sibling. He's the new Robin, since Dick's Nightwing now."

The others nodded as they took in the information.

Arrowette got back to business. "Where's Dick?"

-)0(-

Connor punched in the wall when he saw Dick. Tempest's eyes began to glow as his temper rose, and his tattoos began to glow. Arsenal quickly calmed him with a hand to the shoulder. M'gann wept at Dick's side, holding his hand tightly. Arrowette just nodded, trying to hide her fury and fear. Flash stood to the side while he watched Robin, who sat next to M'gann, next to Dick's head as he wiped it with a warm, wet rag.

"What... Happened?" Kon'El growled.

"We don't know," Arsenal repeated his earlier answer. "I just found him like... _this_." He gestured to Nightwing's slightly bloodied bandages. M'gann's tears cautiously subsided, and she wiped her eyes.

"I'll change them for him."

Robin sat Dick up without question. The figure grunted, and everyone froze to watch. But, after two minutes' silence, they all sighed, and Arsenal said, "The doctors said he's been grunting and saying things, in Romanian. It's, like, a stage of his coma..."

The others nodded, again understanding. After their first two years of being in Young Justice, 'Robin' had come clean, telling them all his name, his Gypsy/Romanian background, his first tongue, and his parents' deaths.

X-Factor gently pulled the bandages from Nightwing's bloodied chest. All of a sudden, a gasp came from Dick's lips as the bandages tugged on his bloodied burns. His eyes shot open, but didn't fix on anything. M'gann stuck her face in front of his, gently running her fingertips over his gaunt cheek. "Richard?... Dick, Dick? Nightwing?"

His eyes shut again, and his breathing slowed back down. With a heavy sigh, the female Martian finished gently cleaning his wounds with antiseptic. (The blisters had been scraped off, or busted, and then began to bleed, creating continuously opening wounds.) She wrapped them gently, yet firmly, then gently kissed his forehead.

Arrowette spoke. "So... what can we do to help him?"

Arsenal shrugged. "We've just been speaking to him. The doctors said that if we can make his brain function harder, make it act up, other parts of it will maybe start up, too."

Flash continued for him. "We've been sharing memories and stuff, and I've been reading him some of my college books."

Artemis scoffed playfully. "_You _are in college?"

He frowned at her. "I've graduated. I have a doctorate in Chemistry."

Artemis shut up, blushing.

"So..." Connor began. "We just... talk?"

Arsenal nodded. "Yup."

So, they all pulled up chairs around Dick's bed. "You go first, Kal," Flash said.

Nodding, Tempest thought a moment, then smiled. "Hello, Dick... I am here- Kaldur'ahm. I go by Tempest now, if you remember correctly." He paused, trying to get his voice under control. "You were just fourteen at the time- I was eighteen... I remember that Batman had just installed some odd type of... net and ring obstacle course or something. You called it a Spider Web." A sad smile graced Kaldur's lips. "I remember the first day I found you running around on it." He chuckled, running a hand over his head as he gazed at the floor, eyes unfocused. "You were actually more climbing on it. Anyways, I saw you and called out to you. I remember that I scared you- _I _scared _you_, and you fell... But, just before you hit the bottom, you righted yourself and landed, fifteen feet down, in a crouch." He looked up at Dick. "I- I was so impressed. You told me that you were just thinking about how you liked to climb trees with your parents, and that climbing on the net was a lot like that..."

"_Why were you up there?" Kaldur's face of worry was distinct._

_Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask, flitting his hand at Aqualad. "Trust me, Kal, I've done a _lot _more dangerous than _that_..." His smile grew. "Ya' know, it reminds me of... my parents."_

_Kaldur's face lit up. Robin _never _talked about his past, and anything that could add pieces to the puzzle... "Why does it remind you of your parents?"_

_Robin's smile was contagious and nostalgic. "Whenever we stopped for a weekend, we would go out to the nearest park and climb trees together, swinging from branch to branch. My- my dad called me a Flying Squirrel... My mom called me-" He cut himself off. "She- she called me Robin..."_

Tempest wiped away a salty tear. "Dick, please, if you can hear me, wake up..."

Kaldur'ahm turned to M'gann, who began. "Richard, I can remember that time that you helped me bake a cake for my uncle's birthday..." X-Factor swiped hair away from her glowing eyes as a small droplet curled down her cheek. She brushed Dick's black locks from his face. "His favorite snack was Oreos, those chocolate cookies with the really sugary icing, right? I remember, you took me to Walmart, and we bought chocolate cake mix..." Her face lit up as she reminisced. "You- you helped me set the oven and everything, and we whipped our own icing... We put Oreos on top, too..."

_Robin put a bit of icing on the Martian girl's nose. She squealed and went cross-eyed, trying to lick it off. The acrobat before her laughed. "Okay," he said, pulling out two butter knives and a spatula. "Here," he said, giving M'gann the spatula._

_She looked at it oddly. "What do I do with..."_

_He rolled his eyes under his dark sports glasses. "You use it to scrape the icing out of the bowl, then you put it on the cake!"_

_M'gann did so,leaving the large white glob of icing in a mountain shape as she put the spatula in the sink. Robin snapped, "Wait!"_

_M'gann jumped. "Yeah?"_

_He grinned, taking up the spatula. "Here, you have to lick it first!"_

_M'gann cocked an eyebrow. "Lick... it?"_

_Robin sighed. "It's an American _tradition_! You lick off the icing, like how we did with the batter!"_

_M'gann giggled. "Okay!" She licked off the icing, and Robin snatched some up with his long finger. Sucking all of the icing off, the boy's face lit up._

"_See?"_

_M'gann grinned. "I see!"_

X-Factor chuckled and sniffled at the same time. "You would always take the time to help me out with my baking... Oh, Uncle J'onn loved the cake, by the way."

She smiled lightly, tenderly wiping a tear from her cheek. Arrowette cleared her throat. "I remember when you introduced your identity to us... I couldn't believe you were Richard Grayson, that kid I went to school with... And, afterward, at school, you- you told off those girls for making fun of me..." Her face lit up.

_Artemis scowled and slammed her locker as the girls congregated and began to tease and poke fun at her._

"_I mean, seriously," one snorted, "who would want to go out with _you_?"_

"_Yeah!" echoed another._

_Suddenly, a large hand touched Artemis's shoulder. She jumped and turned- and saw Dick. He had grown, being sixteen now, and was a good two inches taller than Artemis. His frame was still muscular and skinny, though, but his hair was much longer and fell to his shoulders. The billionaire's son smiled his charismatic smile, placing an arm around Artemis's shoulder. He kissed her cheek, just barely grazing her lips. Artemis flushed furiously._

"_Hey, Artie," he said in a sultry voice. "You ready for our date?"_

_All of the girls just stared, open-mouthed and wide-eyed at the scene._

_Artemis grinned. "Sure."_

_Grabbing him by his shirt collar, Artemis kissed Dick full on the lips. Luckily, he played along, tracing her lower back gently with his large, calloused hands. All of the girls, grumbling lowly, left, and Artemis pulled away. "Thanks," she said rushedly, face flushed._

_Dick grinned. "No prob. Anyways... About that date?"_

Arrowette giggled. "It was a friend-to-friend date, more than anything... I was dating Wally at the time, actually, so it had to be..."

Flash blushed.

No one spoke as they waited for someone else to take over.

Kon'El cleared his throat. "You taught me to drive," he said bluntly to Dick. "I was almost sixteen, and you had just turned fourteen. We went out on a rental, and drove around a parking lot... I kinda hit the gas too hard..."

"_HIT THE BRAKES!"_

CRASH!

_Beyond the smoke, Robin could hardly see anything, except _maybe _a hand in front of his face. "*Cough, cough* Superboy! *****Cough, cough* Connor?"_

_A large hand gently touched Robin's head, and the boy winced as blood came from the spot._

"_Robin? You're hurt..."_

_Robin looked over to the driver's seat, panting as his vision grew fuzzy. "I'll be... fine... What'd we crash into?"_

_They both turned and peered through the smoke to see a large tree._

"_Uh, Supey?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I think we went off-road on that curb..."_

Connor smiled lightly (it was the only smile he could muster at the time). "You had a minor concussion. I remember Batman being so ticked at me... But you defended me, saying you should have been a better teacher and everything..." There was an odd pause, then, "I've finally got my license. Two months ago."

Everyone erupted into fits of laughter, even Robin. It was just impossible not to with how honest and innocent Kon'El was.

Flash began his story. "It's impossible to say that you and I never had fun, Dick... I remember, once, we T'P'd the Batmobile..." At everyone's stunned gaze, Wally laughed. "Yeah. I know, I know, I know... But, hey, as an eighteen- and sixteen-year-old, we weren't very smart..."

"_CRAP!" Wally shrieked, dragging Dick away from the white-covered black car- if you could _call _it a car. "He's coming!"_

_Dick paled. "What? He's not supposed to be back for another _hour_! We'll take the pics, then clean it all up!"_

_Steps resounded in the Batcave, and Wally flushed green. "Uh- gotta go-"_

_But Dick grabbed his shirt-collar. "Oh, no you don't! If I go down, you go down with me!"_

"Needless to say," Wally smirked, "my toothbrush got to know the Batcave _reeeeeeally _well... So did I, with how long it took to wash it all."

Everyone chuckled, and Robin nodded. "Yup. Dick an' I've gotten into plenty that got us Batcave-brushing. And the Hero Pranksters' Hall of Fame!" His face turned nostalgic as he stared at the air. "You and I, Dickie, we actually dyed Bruce's hair pink!"

Everyone about fainted. "You _what_?" Artemis asked, grinning.

Tim giggled loudly and said, "Yup! We changed out his shampoo for pink dye, and he never noticed until- well- yeah..."

"_DIIIIIIIIIIIICK! TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!"_

_The eighteen-year-old looked at his twelve-year-old brother. Tim was grinning, as was Dick, but, when Bruce came into the room, clad in nothing but a towel, with his hot-pink flamingo hair sticking all about, they grew scared. His Bat-glare was turning to heat-vision as he glared at his sons._

"_What on _Earth_ made you decide to do... _THIS_?" He pointed to his hair._

_After exchanging glances, Dick and Tim burst into fits of laughter. _

_Jason came into the room and saw Bruce, then his brothers. He shook his head. "Oh, God... Ya'll're history."_

(Tim managed to leave out Jason's part in the story as he told it.) "We couldn't sit for a whole frickin' week!" His smile faded, and he wiped a tear from his cheek. "Please, Dickie, _please_, please, _please_, wake up..."

Roy gulped. "I was fourteen when I first met Dick- er, actually Robin... I remember, I thought he shouldn't be a hero." Roy scoffed at himself. "Boy, was I wrong. He- _you_, Dick, you saved my butt plenty of times... I remember, once, you helped me patch up a gunshot wound... You took out the bullet, stitched it up, and wrapped it. I was so surprised that you knew how to even do that..."

_Robin scowled at Speedy as the older boy pulled off his sweaty, bloody shirt. "Here," he said, handing him a beer bottle. Speedy eyed it._

"_What do I do with this?"_

_Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask as he sanitized the metal that stuck out of Speedy's shoulder. The boy archer winced, and Dick grunted. "Hold still. And, you _drink _it, Sherlock. It numbs your brain, so you won't feel the pain."_

_After Speedy was thoroughly drunk, Robin used tweezers to pull out the bullet. Then, grabbing some thick black string and a needle, he soaked them in rubbing alcohol. Speedy giggled and hiccuped. "You're... tiny..."_

_Robin scowled. "I _do _have a needle, Speedy."_

"_* hiccup *... I'm d-drunk..."_

"_Yes, Speedy, yes you are."_

Arsenal grinned and ran a hand through his long-ish, orange bangs. "Man... You still amaze me, kid."

Everyone just sat there in the moments that followed, watching silently as the tubes down Dick's throat fogged up with oxygen. His chest rose and fell gently, and his breathing was labored and raspy. Tears filled Robin's eyes, and he had to take off his mask to wipe them away. But they boiled over, anyways. His voice cracked as he whispered, "Dick... Please, _please_, Dickie... Just... Just wake up. Wake. Up... Please..."

Suddenly, Dick's eyes snapped open.

**GASP!**

**What will happen next?**

**How many more chapters?**

**AAAH!**

**V**

**no durh.**


	5. Where The Heck is Batman?

**UGH!**

**sry this is so late- ive been on vacation w/my family. :P HOT SPRINGS!**

**ANYWAYS- im updating ASAP all of my stories...**

**SO...**

**HERE YA GO!**

_**WARNINGS: um...language? i think? if it is, its like super freaking minor... um... drama. DRAMA- D-R-A-M-A**_

_*** NOOOO SLASH, just friendship. :) ***_

_**OH YAH! **_i own nothing. :(

**Day 1 of Coma:**

Batman stalked through the halls silently, his face stoic as usual, to hide the sea of emotion that ran underneath. He had seen Dick a few hours ago, and now it was past midnight, almost 2AM. He was about to go on patrol, but he had teleported to the Watchtower first to check on Dick.

Stepping into the room, he saw Harper, asleep, and he supposed that Flash was in the cafeteria. Slowly, tenderly, Batman pulled off his glove and stroked his son's cheek, gently feeling the young man's smooth skin beneath his calloused fingertips.

"_Daddy?"_

_Bruce flinched. "Don't call me that."_

_Dick looked at his feet. "S-Sorry... Bruce?"_

"_Yes?" he asked the eight-year-old._

"_Why are your hands so rough? You're not an acrobat!"_

_Bruce smiled gently and patted the seat next to him. Dick jumped up, his legs reaching only halfway down the sofa. Bruce held out his hand, which was about three of Dick's hand, and showed it to the small boy. "See, Dick? My hands are rough, yes, because of how I work. Well, how Batman works anyways."_

_Dick nodded. "My Daddy said that you can tell a man's character by how rough his hands are."_

_Bruce looked at Dick's tiny hands and saw that, yes, even at his age, he had small callouses on his palm and fingertips. He smiled inwardly. "Yes, Dick. Your father was a very wise man..."_

Batman felt a lump form in his throat. Flash would be back soon.

He left.

**Day 2 of Coma:**

Batman was in the Cave, looking up security tapes for Star City. They were posted all around, everywhere. He could have asked Harper for help, but, well- Batman doesn't ask for help. He may _need _help, but he _never _asks for it.

Well...

_Bruce was looking at his feet uneasily as he sat across from Oliver. The other millionaire was, currently, cleaning his bow as the two sat in his office at Queen Industries. Oliver chuckled. "So... Dick's getting rebellious, eh?"_

_Bruce snorted._

_Oliver grinned, nodding. "Yup. Turning sixteen, getting a license, getting a girl- it can all go to a kid's head."_

"_But what do I _do_ about it?"_

_Oliver shrugged. "What you can. Ground him, give him lectures, set rules and boundaries." He gently looked at Bruce, not facing away from his bow. "Talk to him... Tell him you understand. He just wants your approval..."_

Batman growled at himself. "That's all he ever really wanted..." He slammed his fist on the desk. "Damn these memories..."

**Day 5 - 6 of Coma:**

Batman had been busy for the past few days, dealing with Two-Face and Riddler who decided to hold the Pentagon's secretary of Defense hostage. Now, as he sat at his desk in the Batcave, the Dark Knight removed his cowl and rubbed his eyes. He hadn't had a wink of sleep in almost four days.

"I'll just..." He yawned loudly. "Shut my eyes for... for a moment..."

_Dick was running down the hallway, his eyes alight with a juvenile passion. "Bruce, Bruce, Bruce!" he screamed, running into Bruce's office. The man turned in his chair, saw the ten-year-old, and grinned, calling the boy to his lap. As Dick sat down, Bruce pulled black hair from the angelic face._

"_Bruce, look!"_

_Dick held up his most recent Math Test. There was a 100, circled in bright red, and a smiley-face sticker on the side. Bruce grinned and kissed Dick's head. "Good job, Dickie! We should put this on the fridge..."_

_Dick's face lit up even more- if that were even possible- and he nodded firmly. "Yeah! Yeah, we should!"_

Bruce sat up quickly, panting. He rubbed his eyes, swearing a string of colorful language as he looked at the clock. He hissed. It was 2PM, the next day.

Standing up, Bruce Wayne exited the Batcave to get ready for a board meeting.

**Day 8 of Coma: **

Finally, Batman had found it- a video stream showing a bloody man, clad in only thin boxers, slumping onto a bench as he shivered in the cold. He had bruises, burns, and cuts all over his body, not to mention the numerous bullet wounds the detective saw. The video was of him, shivering, for about ten minutes straight before a red-clad man, holding a metal crossbow, suddenly appeared.

Pulling off his coat, the man sat up the victim and wrapped it around him before pulling the younger into his arms. Batman could just barely hear what Harper said.

First, he called for a teleporter beam. Then, he turned all of his energy and focused to Dick. He pulled him firmly- yet gently- into a warm, loving, brothers' embrace and put his face into Dick's hair.

"_Grayson,_" the video spoke, "_Grayson__, c'mon, kid... You've gotta hang on- just stay awake. Just stay awake, okay? Talk to me, Dickie. Who did this to you_?"

Dick chattered a reply, but Harper must not have understood it, because he just nodded and said, "_It's okay, Dickie... Never mind, just- just stay awake, okay_?"

Dick suddenly said something else, so soft at first, that neither Harper nor Bruce could hear it. Bruce turned the volume up even higher.

Harper's voice boomed out over the cave, "_What was that, Dickie_?"

"_I- I n-n-need..._"

"_What do you need, Dickie? Anything, anything at all..._"

The younger gave a violent shiver, then said, "_B-B-Bruce..._"

His head lolled onto Harper's shoulder, and his breathing slowed. "_Oh God, oh God! Dick! Grayson, Grayson you'd best wake your butt up before I swat you! I swear, Grayson, you leave me and I'll kill you_!"

Then, the beam flashed, and Harper and Dick were gone.

**Day 9 of Coma:**

With all the days that had gone by, there was new snow and new hobos that had slept on the bench. Batman had scared one off as he tried to get evidence off it. He cursed the weather as the tellings of a blizzard appeared.

_I'll never be able to get anywhere in this! _he thought grimly.

Pulling his cloak around himself, Batman swore to return after he waited out the blizzard. _Soon enough, lad, _he promised, _soon enough I'll kill the man who did this to you... I'll make him pay, just like how he tried to make you pay..._

On his way up the nearest roof, Batman paused. _Pay for what?_

**Day 10 of Coma:**

Batman swore as he flipped through his files. "I'm such an idiot, Alfred!" he exclaimed to the butler as he pulled off his cowl. Alfred stepped forward, placing a cup of coffee next to the vigilante.

"I would not quite say an _idiot_, Master Bruce. But, perhaps near-sighted, at times."

Bruce didn't hear the comment, though, as he flipped through more of the files. "Here!" He swore. "Joker broke out almost a week ago... Where was I when- Damn. Tim's birthday party..." Grumbling, Bruce continued to work. "But why wasn't Batman notified- oh."

He saw an Arkham guard, covered in white, with a red smile on his face (blood, probably) tied up in the Joker's straight jacket in his cell at Arkham. "He had a decoy," Alfred said lightly.

Bruce nodded. "Right. Now, I need to go see my sources..."

**Day 11 of Coma:**

It was 1AM, and Batman was stalking towards the Ice Pick Bar. As he entered, all activities stopped, and the people milling around froze when they watched the Dark Knight approach the back. He stopped in front of a very large man who had a huge beer belly, long, blonde hair, a mustache, black, beady eyes, and wore a silky pink blouse. "Batman!" the mobster cried out in a French accent. "So good to see-"

With a loud _CRASH_, Batman had the man pinned to the wall by his throat. In his most terrifying voice, the Dark Knight growled, "JOKER! WHERE IS HE?"

_Robin was frightened by the display of aggression he saw Batman having with Penguin. He tried to move forward, but the broken ankle the 'bird-man' had given him forced the boy to stay still._

_Batman was holding Penguin by the scruff of his suit, shoving him against the warehouse's wall. "You... _dare _injure him in front of me?" And, with a loud roar, Batman flung Penguin across the room and into a stack of boxes._

_Robin gasped as his eyes widened. Penguin sat up, a bloody welt clear on his skin. His face was paler than usual as Batman approached, looking like the Angel of Death. "I-I w-w-wasn't trying t-to, Batsie! H-H-Honest!" he wailed._

_But Batman ignored the pleas and, instead, began to beat the living daylights out of Penguin. The man soon lost consciousness, but Batman kept beating, plain rage and fury, loathing for all villains written across his face._

_Finally, Robin couldn't take it any more. The pain, the anger, the hurt- "BATMAN!" he shrieked, tears running down his face. "S-S-STOP! STOP! _NU, NU, NU! Va rog, Taticul... Va rog, VA ROG!_" The boy shook with sobs._

_Batman turned, and, when he saw Robin bursting into tears, his face softened. He had forgotten the boy was even still there._

_Quick as a wink, Batman had Robin in his arms. "I'm sorry, lad," he said in a soft whisper. "I'm sorry. Robin, please forgive me... I- I didn't want you to see-"_

"_Don't- don't e-e-ever do that again!" the boy wailed as his ankle throbbed. He pulled himself farther into Batman's cape, and the Dark Knight pulled the boy into the Batmobile as the cops began to arrive._

The man shook his head, eyes wide with fear. "I- I dunno-"

"WHERE... IS... HE? YOU KNOW, DUBOUL! WHERE THE HELL IS JOKER?"

DuBoul shook in his fancy alligator-leather shoes. "ALRIGHT! A-alright! I'll talk... just- just don't hurt me!"

**Day 11 (continued):**

Batman approached the warehouse warily, sneaking in through the snowy shadows. It was an old Planter's Peanuts in Metropolis. "Joker's getting around," he growled, drawing a Bat-a-rang as several guards walked by.

With a _whishk_ and several _ugh_'s, Batman was in.

The machines were all old and weathered, rusted and in need of a good oiling. The ceiling was broken in in several places, and all of the windows were busted open. There was a strong smell of gas, and Batman whisked out his breathalyzer. There was a loud hiss, and oxygen flooded the Dark Knight's lungs.

A loud voice screamed, "No fair, no fair, no _faaaaaair_!"

You'd have to be an _idiot _not to recognize the voice of the Clown from Hell.

Slowly, Batman stalked down the hallway, hiding in the shadows and leering into every door frame he passed. Laughter and high-pitched giggles floated through the air. Batman scowled. _So Joker's got a new partner..._

Finally, Batman reached the last room in the hallway. Joker's voice, and that of a snooty Jersey girl's, came in loud and clear.

"Hey, bowss!"

"Yeah, Harls?"

"When we gonna check an' see 'f Wing-nut's really dead?"

Joker snorted. "He's dead all right, Harls! I beat 'im up pretty nasty!"

The new Harley's voice rang out high-pitched and laughing. "Awesome, bowss! Now, I'm gonna beat you Mawrio Kart!"

Joker cried out, "Hey! You used a shell! No fair, no fair, no _faaaaair_!"

Batman leaped into the room, flinging a Bat-a-rang at the screen. It shattered, sending sparks everywhere. Joker jumped to his feet and saw the Bat, the smirked. "Hiya, Batsie!" He held out a hand to the female beside him. "Harls, darling, this is the Batman!"

The woman was taller than the previous Harley, and her suit didn't cover as _near _as much as the old Quinn's did. "Pleasure, Batsie!"

Batman snarled. "I'm not here for a chit-chat, _Joker_."

Joker grinned and pulled on his purple suit jacket, walking slowly towards Batman. "Ah... Yes... I took care of Wing-nut good, didn't I?" He howled with laughter, and Batman's fists clenched. His jaw tightened behind his breathalyzer. Joker saw this and frowned largely. "Oh, you're wearing a mask!" He shrugged, then giggled. "Hey, Batsie's wearing two masks, Harls! Get a kick outta' that!"

Harley bent over with laughter. "That's funny, Sweetums!"

Joker wiped tears from his eyes, and Batman growled lower. "Enough with the talking." And he ran at Joker.

The clown tried to dodge, but Batman quickly pulled to the side and sent a sweeping kick that knocked him over. Just as Batman was about to pounce, Harley jumped on his back, digging a knife into his shoulder. Batman roared and pulled her off of him. She screamed, kicking and flailing. Swiftly, the Dark Knight pushed her into a heavy concrete wall. She fell, unconscious.

Batman pulled the blood-covered knife from his shoulder and turned to face Joker- who wasn't there.

Batman threw the knife across the room, and laughter rang out.

But before he could react, a large crowbar was slammed onto his head.

He was out in an instant.

**Day 16 of Coma:**

_Dick lay in the bed, his face pale, shoulder wrapped up tightly. The seventeen-year-old's face was scrunched up in pain as he held onto his foster father's hand. Bruce hushed him as Dick bit back a whimper, which turned into a squeal. "It's okay, Dick," he said softly, brushing hair from the boy's face. "It's okay. You're going to be fine, alright? Just try to go to sleep..."_

_A tiny head poked into the doorway, followed by another tiny head. Bruce frowned as Tim and Jason snuck into the room. "You two should be in bed by now," he whispered. "It's past 2."_

_Jason shrugged. "We wanted to check on Dick."_

_Tim plopped himself down next to Dick's body, curling up into a ball and snuggling into his older 'brother's' side like a kitten. Dick just barely smiled, wrapping his unwounded arm around the small boy as he let go of Bruce's hand. "H-hey, T-T-Timmy..." he croaked, trying to hide the pain that was evident in his voice._

_Tim sniffled and pulled Dick's hand onto his cheek. "Hiya, Dickie..." he said softly._

_Dick just barely turned his head, but, at the extreme pain that shot through his infected shoulder and into his neck, he groaned and settled for moving his eyes. He stopped and stared at Jason. "H-hey, J-J-Jay..."_

_Jason, smiling dimly, approached Dick and sat down next to Bruce. "Hey, idiot."_

_Dick frowned. "Why am I-I an i-i-idiot?"_

_Tears filling his eyes, Jason croaked, "You- you got shot, and now y-you're... you're-"_

_Dick cut him off, putting his injured arm's hand on Jason's. "I'm gonna be f-f-fine, J-J-Jay..." he lied. At Jason's glare, Dick added, "R-Really..."_

_Bruce turned and saw that Dick's IV was getting low. _Already? _he thought. Standing, Bruce went over to replace it._

_Just as he undid the needle in his son's arm, though, Dick had a seizure._

"_DICK!" Bruce found himself screaming as he clutched the boy's shoulders._

"DICK!" Bruce sat up, panting. His chest screamed pain, but he ignored it. Blinking harshly, Bruce saw that he was in-

"The cave?"

There was the sound of a cape moving, and Superman was in front of him. "Bruce. You're up."

Bruce rubbed his head, swearing. "How long've I been out?"

Clark hesitated a moment, then said, "Almost five days."

Bruce's eyes widened. "Damn. I have to find Joker-" As he stood, Superman cut him off.

"No need. He's in Arkham."

Batman snapped around to face the Boyscout. "What?" His voice was laced with venom.

Superman flinched. "I turned him in. After we figured out that Joker must have been the one behind it- well, it wasn't that hard to find you. I'm just surprised that you didn't figure it out earlier!"

"I was _busy_," Batman snapped. He went to pull up his cowl, but saw that it wasn't there. Instead, he was wearing loose gray sweatpants with no shirt. He had gauze wrapped around what felt like several knife wounds, and his shoulder had stitches evidently taped up, too. He said nothing, but went to get his suit.

Superman followed. "Look, Bruce, you were stabbed at _least _twenty times! I'm surprised you woke up this early, with all of the blood loss and the concussion, and-"

"How's Dick?"

Superman's face suddenly darkened. "Why do you care?" he snapped, to Batman's surprise. "Why do you even care? You haven't bothered to come and see him! Arsenal and Robin and Flash are _constantly _with him, and _everyone _in the whole Watchtower has visited him! Even J'onn, with how busy he in on the Bridge! Heck, Bruce, even _Kyle Rayner _flew back to Earth just to check on him!" Superman sighed heavily, putting his head in his hand. "Bruce, he's your _son_-"

"He's not my son."

Bruce said it before he realized what words were forming on his tongue.

Superman's face went darker, almost pitch black. There was a long silence, with only the chittering of bats and Superman's angry, coarse breathing.

Finally, Bruce spoke. "I didn't mean-"

"You meant what you said," Superman snapped. "God, Bruce... _You _got _me _to accept Connor! And now," he snorted, shaking his head, "you're not even accepting Richard..."

Without another word, Superman flew out of the cave.

As he was making his way back to Metropolis, his comm unit buzzed.

"Superman, over."

"_Superman!"_

"Arsenal, what is it?"

"_It's Dick! He's awake!"_

**GASP!**

**for all of my avid fans: DONT WORRY- im updating MTF RIGHT NOW!**


	6. Waking Up

**After some writer's block, here you have:**

**CHAPTER SIX.**

**whatever.**

**I own nothing.**

**:)**

"Give him some space," Arrowette hissed as she stepped away from the bed. Flash eyed her, but leaned back. Arsenal stood at the head of the bed, right next to Robin. X-Factor and Kon'El were holding each other as they stood off in the corner of the room. Tempest watched with interest as Dick blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Slowly, Dick's wide, crystal blue eyes moved around the room. He first looked to Arrowette, then Flash, then Arsenal, then X-Factor-

He screamed loudly, "_Monstrul_!" and tried to jump from the bed.

But Arsenal and Flash held him down.

Dick thrashed, tearing the IV's and blood bag's needles from his arm. His eyes were wide, full of pain and fear. His long black hair flew into his face as he turned his head, screaming, "_Dati-mi drumul_! _Dati-mi drumul_!"

"Calm down, dude!" Flash screamed right back, pushing down gently on Dick's injured arm, trying to get him to stay put in bed. Arsenal grunted loudly as Dick's foot found a solid hold on his stomach. The archer lost his grip on Dick's arm, and the acrobat turned to Flash, his eyes blazing.

Tempest gasped, "Flash- be carefu-"

"AUCK!"

Dick had suck-punched the speedster.

As Flash reeled backwards, Dick tried to leap form the bed. But, to his obvious dismay, his leg gave way, and the young man found himself sprawled on the metal tiles. Robin was at his side in an instant, pulling Dick's body to his chest.

"Dick, Dick- calm down!" he said sharply.

Dick's eyes were so full of fear that Robin felt the cold feeling coming over his own heart.

Slowly, Dick's dry lips formed the words: "_Cine este tu_?"

Robin cocked an eyebrow. "Uh... yeah. Sure."

Dick began to shiver and cough, and Connor dashed over, Tempest on his heels. The two lifted Dick, now calmed a bit form his pain, onto the bed. M'gann was about to approach, but Artemis pulled her back. "I think we should let them deal," she whispered. "Dick seems... confused. Too many people could really make him..."

M'gann nodded knowingly. "Right. Connor."

The clone turned and smiled gently at his wife. "Right." He took her arm and led her from the room, casting a reluctant glance over his shoulder. Arrowette turned to Robin. "Tim, maybe you should-"

"No."

He said it so forcefully, with so much anger, that Artemis jumped. Flash cast a dirty glare at Robin. "Tim," he growled warningly.

Tim ignored him completely, and Flash rolled his eyes, sending, "Sorry," over his shoulder as Artemis dragged Tempest from the room.

"Whatever, Baywatch."

Dick stared, panting, his pale face contorted in pain, at Arsenal as the older hero re-connected the IV. "_Unde sunt eu_?"

A lump formed in Roy's throat. He had never seen Dick in so much pain... so confused... so- so _scared_.

"Robin," he snapped.

"_What_?" the boy snapped right back.

"Superman's on his way- go get him."

Robin snarled, pulling his body up. "You're not the boss of-"

"Tim!" Wally shouted, making Dick jump. There was a long silence, in which Flash and Robin had a stare-down.

_Please_... Wally silently begged the youth with his eyes. Being best-friends with a Bat had really upped his Bat-Silent-Communication skills.

Tim gave a squinting glare back. _He's my brother! I can't just leave him..._

Wally's glare softened, and his eyebrows furrowed. _Tim, he needs you right now, he needs you to do this for him._

Reluctantly, with a sharp glare in Roy's direction, and a _whisk _of his golden cape, Robin was gone.

Dick's panting became more audible now. He grabbed the sheets, his knuckles turning white. His face was pale, his lips quavering in his pain and confusion. His hair, sweaty, was plastered to his face, making him look like a ghost even more. His nightgown was stuck to his chest with sweat. Dick felt his arm throbbing, a searing pain, while his leg was terrifyingly numb and prickly.

Roy sat on the bedside, trying to calm himself. He gently put a hand on Dick's knee and felt the young man tense. "Grayson? Grayson, you need to stop speaking Romanian, 'K? We can't understand it."

Dick shot him a frightened, confused look that melted the archer's heart. He saw the frightened eight-year-old who had just awoken from nightmares- the young boy he would babysit and play with, try to teach to use a bow- the eight-year-old little brother he'd never had...

"_Unde sunt eu_?" Dick asked again, much to Roy's dismay.

The archer made a low growl in his throat.

Flash nudged him away, taking up the space on the bed. He grabbed Dick's hand, but the young man pulled away sharply, eyes wide. Flash frowned. "Dick, dude, English. _Eng-lish_."

The man's panting grew, and he pushed Flash away from him. "_Unde sunt eu_?" he screamed.

Roy and Wally jumped. Both red-heads stared at each other as they saw tears beginning to fall down their 'little brother's' face. Suddenly, some sort of realization must have come to Dick, because his face lit up in a grieve-some way. "_Cine- cine sunt eu_?" he rasped.

Suddenly, a nurse burst into the room, eyes wide. "Oh, goodness!" she exclaimed. Tempest and X-Factor followed her into the room.

The nurse, not Dick's usual, an old, fat woman with gray hair, ran about, re-assessing the machines. "It- It's not possible! He- he shouldn't be awake at _all_! How did this- oh, nevermind! I need to run the tests... the tests... Oh, golly gee wiz! Where is that darn clipboard!"

Apparently, she found the clipboard in the other room, because the fat woman came running top-speed back into the room. She dragged a chair forward, plopping down in it. Dick gave her a very confused, unbelieving look. She smiled warmly, showing crooked teeth, and Dick cringed away.

"Alrighty, sweetie. Can you tell me your name?"

Dick shook his head softly, opening his mouth to speak, but stars erupted in his brain. He cried out, clutching his head. "_Au_!"

The nurse pursed her lips, eyebrows furrowed. "Sweetie, just calm down, okay? What's your name?"

Dick looked at her a moment, his chest rising and falling rather rapidly. "_Cine este tu_?" he asked her. "_De ce esti vorbind haz_?"

Cocking an eyebrow to the ceiling, the nurse cleared her throat and turned to Flash, her mouth opening and shutting like a gold-fish. By this time, everyone was back in the room. M'gann and Connor stood back a ways, M'gann leaning against Connor's frame as he put a hand over her stomach. Artemis was leering near the door, Tempest next to her, watching worriedly. Arsenal, his hands in tight fists, a lump in his throat, watched Dick shiver. Wally was looking just as confused as Dick. He scratched his head, his own mouth opening and closing as he exchanged silent glances with the nurse.

The black-haired patient suddenly cried out, as if in a shocked realization. "_Nu stiu numele meu_!"

He began to cry, then, which shocked everyone in the room. It was just too much- the pain, the shock, the confusion, the unbeknownst anger. "_Nu stiu numele meu_!" he cried again, much louder, as he tried to sink into his blankets.

Everyone just gaped.

Dick- Nightwing- the first Robin- _the Batman's partner_- was _crying_?

Suddenly, there was a low _whisk_ as Superman appeared at the door. He shoved past Artemis, much to the archeress's dismay, and stood at the foot of the bed. Robin bounded in after him, sliding like a baseman to stand next to the superhero.

Superman's piercing, black eyes wandered all over Dick's frightened face. "Richard?"

Dick shivered, closing his eyes as he whimpered. "_Doamne, ajuta ma_..."

-)0(-

**Nightwing P.O.V.**

There was a blonde woman who mumbled something loudly, that sounded like gibberish to me. Everything was hazy, covered by a fog.

I blinked.

The fog was still there.

Again.

Still there.

I blinked one more time, feeling a sharp pain in my mind as the room came into view. It looked like a hospital room- the walls were stark white, and there were multiple machines and little instruments littered around the room. The floor and ceiling were both made of metal tiles, held together by titanium bolts.

My eyes were weak against the bright lights, and I felt a tinge of pain in my leg, though it was mostly numb.

My arm, though, _screamed _pain.

I looked over and saw the blonde woman, her body covered in green fabric, a bow in her hand. _Strange... Is it Halloween? _I thought. I turned my head ever-so-slightly and saw a man- maybe in his early twenties- looking at me eagerly. He had bright red hair, numerous freckles, and anxious green eyes. He wore tight red spandex with a yellow lightning bolt on his chest. _Okay... _definitely _Halloween... _The next person I saw wore red and black, a tight tunic and an off, Robin-Hood-like hat with a small white feather sticking out of the top. He, like the woman, had a bow, only his was strapped over his shoulder. Looking behind the three, I saw a green-skinned woman-

A GREEN-SKINNED WOMAN?

"Monster!" I screamed, trying to warn the others. Pain clutched at my heart, and I tried to run, but the archer-man and red-head pinned me to the bed.

Okay, they wanted to hurt me.

Not good.

I felt needles being ripped from my arms, but I ignored the pain. I thrashed about, screaming, "Let me go! Let me _go_!"

Who _were _these people? And why did they want to hurt me?

The red-clad man shouted gibberish, and I felt him pushing down on my injured arm. A scream of pain erupted from my lips as the burning, searing sensation came on. I kicked out, hoping to get rid of my captors. Maybe I could get out- find police! Yeah- that's what I would do- I'd find the police!

I kicked again, felt my foot hit the archer-man. I smiled inwardly at my success. _Now, _I thought_, to deal with this other guy_...

Someone from the back- a Black man, I realized- shouted something, but he was too late.

I had my hand up, in the air, and in the carrot-top's face before he could attack me. I didn't see what happened to him next- I didn't care.

I _had _to get out of here.

I leaped from the bed, but I felt my leg buckle beneath me. My chin hit the ground, sending stars all over my vision. Two hands- smaller than mine- grabbed me and pulled me into their arms. Looking up, I saw a face- pale-skinned, with bright blue eyes and short, messy black hair. It was a boy- he seemed to be about sixteen. What was _he _doing with these evil people?

He seemed _soooo _familiar...

"Who are you?" I rasped through the pain.

His eyebrows furrowed with confusion, and he said something along the lines of: "Blky lgst behdik sjk thdas."

I frowned. What _language _were these people speaking? I know that _I _was speaking _perfect _Romanian! What was the _deal_?

I felt safe in this boy's arms, though. He seemed _so _familiar, I just couldn't place his face.

_Okay_, I thought, _c'mon. You'll never get out of here injured like you obviously are. Just... play along, okay? Okay._

A new man- light skinned and black-haired, ran over with the Black man and hefted me back onto the hospital bed. A searing pain rippled through my body, and I groaned softly. Something else was said, and the monster and black-haired man left. The blonde woman dragged the Black man from the room. He looked at me sadly, and I thought_, Does he know me?_

I had so many questions, first starting with _What are they going to do to me_?

"Where am I?" I asked the archer-man as he poked me with a needle. He looked at me sadly, and I got very, _very _scared.

Then, the archer-man, red-clad man, and boy all began to shout, and suddenly, they just stopped. The boy and red-man glared at each other for a few moments, then, with a loud, angry huff, the boy left.

_No! _I wanted to scream. _Please, don't leave me..._

But he probably wouldn't understand me, anyways. They were all speaking some sort of odd language, anyways...

The archer-man sat down next to me, putting a hand on my knee. I flinched, tensing up. What was he _doing_? Was he going to torture me? My whole body was hurting... Had they _already _tortured me?

He spoke something, and I replied with a sharp, "Where am I?"

He seemed upset by this, and fear overtook my body. _Okay, let's _not _get the dude with a bow and arrows angry..._

The red-man frowned and said, "Bdlu budlj, _Eng-hlkhjfd_."

Anger coursed through my veins, pumping my adrenaline throughout my body. I shoved him away harshly. "WHERE AM I?" I screamed, demanding an answer.

Then, something, from some_where_, just... just out-of-the-blue hit me!

I didn't know my name...

"Who am I?" I asked, more to myself than to the others.

-)0(-

All of the old Young Justice members, their old mentors, and the rest of the Seven were in the Meeting Room. (Along with Robin.) The Seven sat in their respective seats, with X-Factor taking up Batman's. Kon'El stood behind her, hands on her shoulders. Aquaman and Tempest stood behind Wonder Woman, who was looking thoroughly angered. She had always been closer to Dick than most of the other adult Leaguers, besides Batman and Superman, of course. Arrowette and Green Arrow stood with Arsenal over next to Superman, who was at the head of the table. Shayera and Green Lantern were both being extremely fidgety. They were the only of the Seven that didn't have old proteges and were not very close to Dick.

Superman stood, clearing his throat. "Apparently, Dick has lost his memory. He has no recollection of who he is, where he is, who any of us are, or anything about... Superheroes."

Uproar from Arsenal (quickly silenced by a slap from Arrowette) followed.

Superman held up a hand. "The nurse said that, with his brain trying so hard to work on his severe injuries, it sort of just... forced everything else into the back of his mind, kind of. The stress and pressure of everything- of his situation- was pushed away in the coma, and, well, it's difficult to explain, but he has severe amnesia. The doctors are saying that there's nothing they can do about it. Yes, Dick will survive his physical injuries- he's doing great, even walking around (with crutches) by now- but..." The Kryptonian sighed heavily. "He may _never _regain his memory..."

There was a fatal silence, then Flash piped up, "What the heck's up with the Romani?"

"_Romanian_," Wonder Woman corrected. "There's a difference."

Flash rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay, whatever. Why can't Dick speak English?"

Superman sighed. "That is also a tough one. The way the doctors said it to me was that, along with him losing his memories, he lost his memories of knowing English. We all know that Romani-" Wonder Woman glared "-Romanian, sorry, is Dick's first language."

Green Lantern and Shayera eyed each other.

"Okay, _most _of us. But, anyways, it seems that he _knows _English-"

Robin interrupted from his spot sitting next to Martian Manhunter on the floor, "He just doesn't _know _he knows it."

Superman nodded. "Uh... Right."

There was an awkward silence.

"So..." Flash broke it like a twig. "What now?"

All eyes fluttered to Superman. His face turned pink. "Well, I suppose we just try to jog Dick's memory. His injuries are healing, Joker's in Arkham, there's nothing much _left _to do."

They all nodded solemnly. "Right..." Arsenal moaned. "But _how _do we do that when he _doesn't speak English_?"

Everyone muttered amongst themselves. The chattering filled the air, attacking Robin's ears. Suddenly, the boy stood, crying out, "SHUT UP!"

Everyone turned, surprised, to look at him. Extremely reluctantly, Robin began.

"When Bruce-" everyone growled "-first took in Dick, he didn't know about Dick's speaking Romanian-"

"_So_?" Arsenal snapped.

"_So_," Robin growled back, tempted to pimp-slap the archer, "When he _did _find out, Dick taught him how to speak it. Not to mention the groups and such Bruce joined just to be able to speak fluently with his ward..." he added. "What I'm saying is," he growled the next part, "as much as I _really _hate him right now, we need Batman."

**I really have NOOOOOO idea where to go from here, and I'm honestly starting to hate this story, so if anyone PLEASE has any ideas for future chapters, PM me or just REVIEW! :)**


	7. Looking Back

**Okay, very, VERY short, but very, VEEEEEEERY important to the plot.**

**I'M NOT GIVING UP!  
>I WILLLLLLLL finish!<strong>

**I promise!**

**Thank you ALL SOOOOOOOO much for the inspiration, reviews, advice, and encouragement with this story, and ALL of my stories! I promise to try and update sooner!**

**I own nothing. WAH!**

_Dick walked into the room, his whole face showing extreme anger. His shoulder was wrapped up tightly in white gauze. He wore only a wife-beater, jeans, and tennis shoes. Across his back was slung a pack._

_Wally stood, grinning. He immediately ran and hugged Dick. The teenager looked shocked for a moment, then hugged him back, his face looking sober. The rest of Young Justice walked forward, all looking exuberant with Robin's return._

_Kaldur spoke first, "Dick! We are very glad that you have returned. When we heard that Joker had shot you-"_

"_I'm not coming back to YJ."_

_There was a sudden silence._

_Then, Wally stammered, "W-w-what?"_

_The sixteen-year-old, almost seventeen, hefted his pack higher on his shoulders. "I'm not coming back to the team. I came to say goodbye."_

_Connor suddenly shouted, "WHY ARE YOU QUITTING?"_

_Dick growled at him, "I'm _not _quitting. I don't quit... Batman fired me."_

"_WHAT?" resounded from all of the members' lips. Tears came to M'gann's eyes. "But- but Dick! You can't just-"_

"_I'm moving to Jump City. I'm going solo. I'll still be Robin for a while, yeah, but I'm thinking of a new persona, maybe... Nightwing, I like that name..."_

_Artemis was too shocked to say anything. She just crossed her arms and turned away. Connor was fuming, his fists clenched tightly. Kaldur'ahm said nothing, but he was obviously shocked and saddened by the news. M'gann was on the verge of tears. Wally _was _crying, though. He nodded firmly._

"_R-right. Rob," his voice cracked, "I really don't want you to go, but..." the eighteen-year-old embraced his friend. "I understand, kinda..."_

_Dick pulled away, smiling gently. "Thanks, KF..."_

_He gave a heavy sigh before licking his lips and saying, "I'll only be a phone-call away, you know... So, well, I guess this is goodbye..."_

_And just like that, he was gone..._

…_._

…_._

_Two months._

_That's how long they all lasted before Young Justice broke apart._

_The first step had been Robin leaving, but the second was Barry's death..._

_Wally left after that, becoming the Flash and a member of the League._

_Afterward, Artemis left, to no one's surprise. She, like Robin, went solo and became Arrowette. She was a free-lancer, roaming from city to city, state to state. But, she never stayed anywhere over a month. Rumors said that the Shadows were trying to recruit her..._

_M'gann and Connor, after several years of dating, decided to get married. They settled down after that, retiring at an early age to try to start a family._

_That left only Kaldur. So, obviously, he left, going back down to Atlantis._

_After a few more months, news that Robin had started a new team in Jump City came around. Flash and Tempest (Kaldur's new persona) joined on as back-up recruits. Red Arrow, now going by Arsenal, joined, too, only as a full-fledged member. Several others joined, under names like Beast Boy, Cyclops, Starfire, Raven, Bumblebee, even Garth joined under the name 'Hurricane'._

_Batman and Robin didn't speak for the longest time._

_Soon enough, Robin took on Nightwing as his new persona. Then, Batman got a _new _Robin._

_They didn't even talk about each other after that._

_Then, the League had their biggest battle ever. Wally almost died, going into the Speed Force to defeat Lex Luthor, who had merged with Brainiac. The League broke apart, only to be started anew._

_But, after a few years, Jason (the new Robin) died, and Batman became cold. The League expelled him for a couple of fights that got out of hand..._

_So, Tim came into the picture._

_Nightwing and Batman _finally _talked after that. They settled many disagreements, until Nightwing heard about the newest Robin._

_Dick visited the Manor often, while Bruce was at work, and Tim bonded with him easily._

_Everything was good._

_Then, the League decided to take Batman back._

_And, to Nightwing's surprise, he _accepted_._

_Everything after that was ancient history._

_The League flourished, Flash becoming an amazing asset. Arrowette got rid of the Shadows (with help from a certain few archers) and settled down in Star City. M'gann and Connor didn't have any children, yet, but that didn't get them down. They often visited with J'onn, Clark, Lois, and Mr. and Mrs. Kent. (Clark and Connor had _finally _seen eye-to-eye several years before, thanks to Batman and the first Robin.) Kaldur got a steady girlfriend after the heart-break with Tula. They were engaged, now. And Batman was back in the League._

_His relationship with Nightwing was still strenuous, but, hey, they tried._

_And failed._

_Tim and Dick kept hanging out, though, and soon, Robin joined the Titans (Dick's group in Jump) and became the new leader, as Dick had retired to go back to solo in Bludhaven._

_Everything was good._

Now, though, Batman was being called back to the Watchtower because his son had amnesia.

Great.

Let the games begin...

**Yeah, I know, but ITS IMPORTANT!**

**this is my own version of their pasts, so PLEASE forgive me for any mistakes... ;P**

**ANYWAYS... **

**V**

**right here.**

**V**

**what. (she says in a totally gansta' voice.)**

**NO!**

**V**

_**not **_**gangster.**

**V**

**Gangsta'.**

**V**

**get used to it, peeps.**

**:)**

**V**


	8. Meeting for the First?

**AUGH!**

**I _seriously LOVE _Angelina Aintithenniel right now!**

**And, if you love this story, you should LOVE her, too!**

**She gave me the idea for this chapter, so I am devoting it FULLY TO HER!**

**P.S.- READ HER STORY "Fights and Forgiveness"! I'm _NOT _even _KIDDING! _it's on my favorites!**

**So, for you, Angelina!**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**Warnings: _slight _language (so sorry!), and... hm... violence?**

Batman stood outside of Dick's room on the Watchtower. Tim had called him up, saying that Dick was awake, but he wasn't speaking English.

"_So you need a translator?"_

"_**Right, and you're the dude for the job, Bruce."**_

_Awkward silence follows..._

"_**I guess I'll talk to you-"**_

"_Wait, Tim. Why were you so... angry at me that morning?"_

"_**What morning?"**_

"_Tim, you know what I'm talking about."_

_Tim sighs. **"I- I guess I just needed something to be angry at... Bruce, I- I'm sorry..."**_

_Another awkward silence follows..._

"_It's okay, Tim. Now, tell J'onn to beam me up."_

Now, Bruce (cowl and all) stood outside the Med Bay room, his foot tapping against the floor impatiently. Superman stood across from him, his red cape swirled around his fist as he fiddled with it, eyes on nothing. Kon'El and X-Factor were outside, too, as M'gann seemed to frighten Dick, and Connor wanted to stay with his wife. The two stood against a wall, Connor slowly tracing circles on M'gann's stomach as they spoke through their minds with each other. Arsenal was pacing- he, too, seemed to frighten Dick slightly- outside the room, his hat in a death-grip in his fist. The feather was crumpled already, but the archer didn't seem to really care at all. Flash- or Wally, rather- and Tim were inside the room, as the two seemed to make Dick calmer. Now, Batman was just waiting for the 'go' to talk with his 'son'.

_How could I have said that to Clark? _he thought angrily. _I'm- I'm- I can't even think of a word!_

M'gann jumped and gasped. Her glowing eyes stared at Batman. He licked his lips and turned away, embarrassed.

Slowly, though, the female sauntered up to him. Putting a hand on his shoulder, she pulled his chin to face her. "Bruce?" her accent held the tiniest tint of Martian, somewhat like Russian. "Bruce, you shouldn't be mad at yourself... It was Joker that did this, not you..."

At the clown's name, Batman pulled away, another wave of anger pulsating off his body. M'gann flinched, grabbing her head, and Connor swiftly pulled her away, giving his own glare at Batman as he pulled her back into the corner. He again placed a hand on her stomach, whispering to her softly. If Superman heard, he didn't say anything.

Arsenal stopped pacing and went to tapping his foot, staring at Batman. Arsenal and Batman... didn't see eye-to-eye. First of all, Batman was disapproving of Dick's and Roy's relationship due to Roy's previous drug-use (and his one-time fling with a Shadows' assassin, Cheshire, several months prior). Roy didn't like Batman because he had fired Robin- yeah, Roy could hold a grudge for that long- _definitely_.

Tempest, Arrowette, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Wonder Woman, and several others were gathered in the cafeteria, catching up on what the ex-proteges had been doing.

Suddenly, the metal door slid open, and Nurse Peggy emerged, her pen tapping on her clipboard in sync with her high-heels. "You can see him now, Batman, sir."

His steel-plated boots resounding on the floor, Batman made his way into the room. When he saw Dick, though, he froze, a smile _almost _coming over his lips. _Almost_.

The young man looked much better- the deep tan skin color returning to his body; his weight filling out much nicer; his wounds almost completely healed (aside from his leg, which was in a cast, though his arm was- for the most part- healed up well). The youth's raven-black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, like how he often wore it. It seemed like he had recently shaved, because his chin and cheeks looked baby-skinned and rosy. His blue eyes suddenly flickered away from the red-head and teenager he was watching, and set their gaze on Batman.

Batman _tried _to give Dick a smile.

The young man paled rapidly, drawing his sheets up towards his chest. "_Monstrul_?" he questioned Tim.

"Uh..." Tim began.

Batman, hurt, held up his hand. Dick flinched backwards as the man approached. "_Stai departe_!" he cried, pulling himself back into his pillows.

Batman's face fell, and, though he would never admit it, he felt his heart break. "Dick," he said softly, "_Nu-ti faca rau..._"

Dick shook his head, some hair falling from his loose ponytail. "_Nu, nu, nu_!" he shrieked. "_Scapa! Scapa! SCAPA_!" The young man's face was sheet-white, his eyes full of... anger? "_Scapa_, Bruce!"

Everyone froze, even Dick. Slowly, he pulled his eyes up to face the Dark Knight. His lip quivered, and a tear escaped down his cheek. "_Cum- cum sa-i stiu numele tau..._" he whimpered, more tears, pain personified, falling down his ashen face, "_Dar nu a mea_?"

Tim pulled Dick into his arms, the young lad's face holding increased pain. Dick grabbed Tim's suit, his fingernails barely digging into the boy's skin. Tears ran down his face silently, and his shoulders shook softly. Wally, his green eyes downcast, looked to Bruce. The speedster's mouth open and shut, open and shut, like a glob-eyed goldfish.

Anger coursed through Bruce's body, and he turned sharply, without even saying goodbye.

"Bruce!" Tim shouted. "Wait!" But, as he tried to get up to follow the Dark Knight, Dick whimpered and half-shouted, "_Nu! Nu, va rugam sa va ramane..._"

Even without a knowledge of Romanian (or Romani or whatever...) Tim knew that the plea was a heart-felt one, begging him to stay.

He settled back down onto the side of the bed, holding Dick's shaking body. _He did this for me... _Robin thought broken-heartedly.

-)0(-

**Nightwing P.O.V.**

I had _no _clue what they were saying, but the red-haired man was smiling broadly, laughing with a deep, yet not _too _deep voice, so I was happy. It was odd- his voice seemed... _almost _familiar... And that hair- bright red, wind-swept, rushing by as it blended in with a yellow costume-

Wait!

How did I know that?

_Wally_... the name blared in my head.

I blinked harshly, my head throbbing. One of the doctors just _barely_ knew any Romanian, and had managed to deduce that I had amnesia.

_Okay... _I thought. _Oh, wait, crap! They don't know what I'm saying... _That had hit me the hardest, I think.

I _knew _these people, yet I didn't _know _them...

It was the hardest thing I think I've ever felt! Then again- I don't _know _what I've ever felt...

The doctor had managed to tell me the basics, like my name (Richard 'Dick' Grayson), my age (21), my race (Romanian/Caucasian), and that I'm in space.

In _space_!

I couldn't _believe _it! I mean, how often do you get to go into _space_?

Blipin' _SPACE!_

Okay, I had adjusted to the fact that I wasn't normal- but, this was all I knew... I must have had parents, a girlfriend (maybe?). Did I have pets? Siblings? I obviously had _friends_, all right.

But that green-skinned chick _freaked _me _out_! I always felt like I was having a panic-attack while she was in the room! I mean, it wasn't just how she looked, it was how I _felt_. Like, when she was near me, I felt like as if she was seeing _through_ me, as if my thoughts and soul weren't safe... So, yeah, I flipped out when I saw her- started hyperventilating. _It's not my fault she's a freak!_ I defended myself.

And, then, that archer-dude... His _eyes _just freaked me _out_! He looked like murderer, or a pedo, either one. His gaze was terrifying, and familiar, sadly. I _knew _that I _knew _him, but I didn't _know _him.

I know, makes _no _sense.

And the black-haired boy- the doctor had managed to tell me his name was _Tim_, but hadn't told me the red-haired guy's name-

_Wally..._

_SHUT UP! _I screamed at the voices in my head.

The black-haired boy... He was so familiar, it hurt my heart to even look at him... But he was so familiar, I couldn't help but want to just _hold _him... I knew him. I knew him. I knew him. I knew him.

From _where_?

Suddenly, a nurse came up and smiled at me, then spoke gibberish to the two that sat on the edge of my bed. They nodded, and she sighed, turning to the door.

After several moments, _he _walked in.

He was tall, covered in black armor from head to toe. A terrible mask covered his face, two sharp edges going up at where his ears should have been. He had a cape- 'v'ed at the edges, like a witch's cape- that swept the floor behind him. The clicking of his shoes registered in my mind...

_Click, clack, clock, click, clack..._

_Drip, drip, drip, drop, drip..._

_Hot, burning, searing pain._

_Something hot and wet burning into my skin..._

I felt my eyes open wide at the man.

I had been told of my injuries, and I wasn't stupid. I hadn't been in an accident- that was something _else _I knew.

This man- did he do this to me?

My mouth felt dry; a lump formed in my throat. I felt my heart pound harder and harder and harder, almost as if it was trying to run out of my chest. My breathing came more rapidly, and sweat poured down my back.

I turned to _Tim_. "Monster?" I asked, too scared to say anything else.

He just sat there, confusion on his face. A look of... _indecision_.

Had _he _done this to me, too?

No! He wouldn't... He was too familiar...

The man approached, and I felt a cold hand reaching into my chest. "Stay away!" I cried out, backing up.

The man's face turned to that of hurt, but only for a moment before it went back to a stoic scowl. "Dick," he said. I felt my eyes go bugged. _He knows me... _"I will not hurt you," he said in perfect Romanian.

I felt the hand suffocating me. _He knew Romanian_.

Words ran to my brain.

"_Hello, Bird-boy... It's been a while..."_

"_Now, I have _you_..."_

"_Where is my next toy?"_

_Click, clack, clock, click, clack._

"No, no, no!" I shouted, more at the memories than at the man. "Escape!" I yelled, tears running down my face. I _had _to escape... This man was going to hurt me more! "Escape, escape, ESCAPE!" A man's face popped into my head- navy blue eyes, small wrinkles along his mouth from too much scowling, his firm-set jaw, black, cropped hair and a widow's peak. I had to warn him.

"Escape, Bruce!" I screamed.

Everyone- including myself- froze.

_Who is Bruce? How do I know a Bruce?_

The black-covered man gazed at me, anger, pain, hurt, _hope _in his eyes. I knew now- it was _his _name...

But _how _had I _known_?

I felt my lip quivering, and I tried to bite back the tears, to no avail. "How- how did I know your name?" I rasped, "When I don't know mine?"

Tim wrapped his arms around me, and I turned and- regretfully- bawled into his shirt.

I just sat there, crying and crying and crying, trying desperately to silence myself.

I knew things I didn't know I knew. I didn't _want _to know, but I _wanted _to know. My heart was heavy, and that cold hand still choked it violently. I gasped for air as my brain throbbed against my skull. Why was everything spinning?

Tim shouted, "Bruce!"

He tried to stand, but I was still scared (I really hate to admit it), and, even if he was younger than me, he had really warm hugs.

"No!" I begged. "No, please stay!"

He looked at me, then back at the door reluctantly, before sighing and settling back down.

_He doesn't want me_... I realized.

I cried harder.

-)0(-

Blood splattered, pouring forth from the mobster's mouth and nose, but Batman didn't let up. He needed to vent, and, since Batman doesn't talk about his feelings, he simply went to patrol and vented by kicking the _bleep _out of any bad-guys he saw.

_He hates me!_

**POW!**

_He's scared of me!_

**BAM!**

_He doesn't love me-_

**CRACK!**

_Do I love him?_

The black, Kevlar-covered fist stopped mid-air, right in front of the Italian man's face. He was unconscious, his blood being covered up by the falling snow. His eyes moved beneath red lids that, surely, would turn blue and black by the morning.

_Do I?_

Batman, growling deeply in his throat, felt the burning anger rising in his throat via bile. Taking out handcuffs, he attached the fat, bloody man to a lamppost, just out of the way of the frozen ice that fell from dark clouds.

Sirens approached, and Batman decided to call it a night.

He got into the Batmobile down the alley, revving it up with a simple voice-command. "Start."

_Vroom! Vroom! VROOM!_

He jetted off down the slippery streets, going at least 50 miles over the speed limit.

Anger, burning, searing, hatred, pain, hurt, crushing, throbbing... It filled his thoughts, his body, his mind, his _soul_. Batman pulled down his cowl, feeling suddenly that the suit and car were much too hot.

His neck was turning red, and a certain vein in his forehead was sticking out, bright blue against his lightly tanned skin. Dark eyes clouded over as they stared straight at the speedometer, almost setting it ablaze. (1) He bit the insides of his cheek, tasting a satisfying coppery liquid on his tongue.

_**SCREECH!**_

**CRASH!**

-)0(-

Bruce's eyes fluttered open.

He saw the airbags out, the leather seats still leather, the speedometer shattered, and the front windshield cracked.

_I _wrecked _the damn Batmobile?_

He blinked harshly, realizing there was something warm and wet on his forehead.

Pulling up a gloved hand, he touched it lightly and groaned at the sharp sensation that ran through his nerves. A few minute pieces of glass were imbedded in the tiny bit of skin on his big head. "Crap..."

Upon further inspection, Bruce saw that there were no other cars on the one-way path. Of course, it was a dirt-road on _his _property, just a few miles away from the Batcave- but what had he crashed into...?

Looking up, the man swore and grumbled a bit before realizing that he had actually slipped on the ice (_I need to put more grips on the wheels.) _and turned a few circles before ending up head-first into a tree.

"Damn..."

He took in a deep breath, leaning his aching head back on the seat. A deep whiff of air went into his lungs through his nose, then came out of his mouth.

_Relax_...

In... Out...

_Breath..._

In... Out...

_Seven more..._

In... Out...

_Everything is _fine_..._

In... Out...

_Your son doesn't remember you..._

In... Out...

_Maybe..._

In... Out...

_Everyone in the League hates your guts..._

In... Out...

_Maybe..._

In... Out...

_Too many damn maybes in the frickin' damn world..._

In... Out...

All in all, Bruce was more aggravated than before he had started the meditation.

"Start," he growled fiercely to the car.

To his glee (not), it revved up. Slowly, Batman made his was to the Cave.

Where he was greeted by 'Jeeves', as Wally called him.

The old butler gasped when he saw the Batmobile's front headlight out, the grill crushed in a bit. "Master Bruce, what, may I inquire, happened?"

Then, the old man saw his 'master's' bloody forehead.

With a firm frown, Alfred made the Bat sit down on a medical table while he removed the glass and sanitized the wound. The whole time, neither parties said anything.

Slowly, as Bruce was removing his tunic armor, Alfred tried again. "What happened, sir?"

"I screwed up, okay Alfred?" Bruce roared, throwing his equipment across the room. It hit the rock wall with a loud _crack_, sending several bats into a frenzy. "I screwed up when I took Dick in! I didn't spend enough time with him! I fired him! I fought with him! I let Jason die! I took in Tim and let him take on some damn dangerous crap that no sixteen-year-old should have to deal with! I let Joker take Dick and _torture _him, for God's sake, Alfred! I LET THEM DIE!"

He froze at this last part. Bruce hadn't even realized how much he had been ranting.

A sudden fury- _loathing_- ran through the Dark Knight's body.

He hefted up his chair and threw it as hard as he could. It shattered against the rock wall. More bats flew around, chittering loud enough to give anyone a headache.

Bruce screamed out his frustrations as he shattered the control board of the Batcomputer. "I LET THEM DIE, ALFRED! I JUST STOOD THERE, USELESS WHILE HE SHOT THEM!"

Tears of pent-up fury, aimed no longer at every villain, every vile scum in Gotham ran down the vigilante's cheeks.

"I LET HIS PARENTS DIE! THEY FELL! I WAS THERE, ALFRED! I COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING! _ANYTHING_!"

The butler stood there calmly as Bruce continued to rampage, tearing apart almost every piece of equipment in the Batcave.

When he died down, Bruce's bare chest was heaving, glistening from sweat. The little hair he had seemed to be falling into his face. His eyes were shrunken in, wet and red. His fists were so tightly balled up, his fingernails broke through the skin on his palms and drew blood that slowly fell down in between the crevasses of his fingers.

Lips quivering, Bruce said, "Please leave, Alfred. I- I need to be- be alone... Right now..."

Alfred nodded silently, then left the man to fume and cry in peace.

**(1)- yes, this is the fury that is the Bat-glare. It had been proven by scientists that, if the Bat-glare is used long enough, it can turn into heat-vision. No. Joke.**

**okay, the review button is right here,**

**and since you've taken ALL THIS TIME**

**just to read this chapter**

**the reviews (cause u know you have)**

**and this frickin' long Author's note**

**you should just keep going**

**and review.**

**(if u don't, I WILL unleash my communists... Who are all equipped with the Bat-glare.)**

**you'd best believe it.**

**Nuff' said.**

**V**


	9. Fried Chicken

**okay, again, very short, but important to the plot.**

**Two exciting things in this chappie, and I am SHOCKED DEEPLY that no one guessed earlier about one of them.**

**OH WELL!**

**i own nothing. no duh.**

**Warnings: angry girl (whose name i shall not reveal- READ IT!) slight language. :)**

It was December 19th, very, _very _close to Christmas.

Everyone felt that Dick should stay on the Watchtower, because he wasn't quite healed fully, and the process and adventure of going back to Earth would _possibly _freak the poor guy out.

So, now, Dick was in the Cafeteria, limping down the line on one crutch, his shoulder wrapped tightly in gauze. The worker behind the window blinked as she watched Dick take in the food choices. There were different colors, shades, shapes, textures, and viscosity of foods there. The crystal blue eyes struggled to take it all in.

"Can I help you?" the woman snarled nasally.

Dick looked up and blinked harshly before opening his mouth to speak. Sharply, though, he slammed it shut and just pointed to some fried chicken and green beans. The woman rolled her eyes. People on this ship were so weird.

Dick took his tray in one hand, trying desperately to balance himself as he wobbled on his crutch over to the drinks. Suddenly, in a flash of red, Wally appeared next to him. The red-clad man pointed to the tray, his eyes wide as he tried to communicate. "Help?" he asked.

Some English words were starting to register to Dick's brain, but not many. "_Nu_," he said, shaking his head. "_Eu pot sa o fac_."

Wally pursed his lips, nodding slowly. "'K..."

And he took the tray from a very red-faced Richard Grayson and led the said over to a table where several other people sat. Dick felt his breath come quicker as he recognized the monster-lady. She saw his eyes widen in fear, and suddenly, there came a peach color to her skin. Her eyes turned blue, with irises and pupils, and she was... human.

Dick calmed a bit, knowing fully that she wouldn't hurt him, but her appearance was frightening, still.

Wally set the tray down, then, with another flash of red, he re-appeared with a cup of orange juice. He said, "It's your favorite..."

Dick nodded, not understanding what the red-head had said, and took a drink.

His face lit up and he grinned. "_Bun_!" he said with a grin.

Everyone at the table laughed. Wally helped Dick sit down, and the Romanian got a good glance at who sat at the table.

The Black man was there, as was the blonde woman, the monster-lady, the black-haired and blue-eyed man, and the archer-man. Dick flinched slightly under their scrutinizing gazes, and Wally gestured with his arms out. "Leave him be."

Dick had no clue what he had said, but he silently thanked his supposed 'friend' when everyone looked away. The blonde woman leaned forward, putting a hand on her chest. "My name is Artemis."

Dick nodded slowly. "Artemis?" he asked gently. "_Ca zeita greaca_?"

Everyone made awkward noises like, "Um..." and "Eck..." and "Ah..."

Suddenly, a lady in a star-spangled bathing suit sat down next to Dick. She had long, lushious black hair and bright blue eyes. "Like the Greek goddess, he asked."

Everyone nodded, their mouths in 'o's. The Black man leaned forward. "You can speak Romanian?"

The woman blushed. "Very, very little, and I'm not excellent at it, but passable."

'Artemis' scowled firmly. "Then why did you suggest that Bruce come up?"

At the name 'Bruce', Dick sat up a bit, his eyes holding a bit of recollection. The black-haired woman nodded towards him. "That's why."

She turned to Dick and pointed to her chest, saying, "Diana."

Dick nodded and repeated, "Diana..."

She turned to the archer-man, who had been silent this whole time. He smiled gently at Dick, obviously trying not to scare him, and said his own name. "Roy."

Diana turned to the Black man and pointed at him, looking back to Dick and said, "Kaldur."

"Kaldur?" Dick strained to say, his tongue just barely rolling over the 'r'. Artemis grinned and said to the table, "Dick has never been sexier."

The monster-lady giggled, earning a cocked eyebrow from the black-haired man. She rolled her eyes, kissing his lips tenderly. He wrapped an arm around her waist, fingering her stomach gently. Diana continued.

"_Aceasta este _M'gann," she pointed to the two, "_si _Connor."

Dick nodded. "_Ea este insarcinata_?"

It took the Amazonian a moment to recall what he had said, but, once she did, she turned, eyes wide to M'gann and Connor. "Are you?"

-)0(-

**Nightwing P.O.V.**

The lady was very wrinkly, her eyes drooping under pounds of mascara. I frowned. That really should have been a health hazard...

My eyes roamed over the foods before me. I recognized almost all of them- pasta, chicken, steak, tofu- and nodded. But, many others seemed alien- literally.

Hey, I may have lost my memory, but I still have deduction skills and such, just like a normal person.

But I _wasn't _a normal person, from what I could gather.

They were keeping something from me, I knew it- and I had figured it out.

I mean, really, with the aliens and people in tight, brightly-colored spandex outfits, it seems only fit that I'd figure it out.

These people were _superheroes_.

Was _I _a superhero?

The lady sharply said something, and I only registered the word 'help'.

A scowl firmly crossed my features. Everyone was treating me like a damn China doll! How was I supposed to figure anything out, get my memory back, when they wouldn't let me do anything for myself?

I just pointed to the first thing I saw.

Chicken.

"_Here," he said, smiling gently._

_I looked up. "Um... Bruce?"_

"_Ya?" he asked through a mouthful of barbaqued chicken._

_I fingered the fried grease. "What _is _this?"_

_Bruce feigned surprise for me. "What? A fine young eight-year-old like yourself has never had fried chicken?"_

_I shook my head. "Um... no."_

_This time, he really _was _surprised. "God, kid! You haven't lived!"_

_He poured some reddish goop on the chicken leg, smiling as he ruffled up my raven locks. "Okay, Dickie. Dig in!"_

I snapped back to reality. _Did I just remember something?_

But, as nothing else registered besides the chicken on my plate, I sighed, feeling defeated once more, and made my way over to the drinks. Maybe something there could help jog my memory, like the chicken almost had. A flash of bright red intercepted me, though, and there stood that man- Wally- that was _supposedly _my best friend. He pointed to the tray, clearly asking if he could help.

"No," I almost growled. He was just trying to help. "I can do it."

But he didn't seem to understand, from the confused look on his face. "'K..." And he snatched the tray away, leading my limping, injured form over to a table.

I recognized the monster-lady immediately. She didn't quite scare me any more, as much as she unnerved me. She must have sensed my... fear, for a lack of better terms, and quickly _morphed _her body.

I felt my eyes widen, but I quickly shrugged it off. She was an alien, obviously. And I was a superhero, apparently. And she was my friend, supposedly.

Yeah.

Life sucks monkey crap right now.

There came a gentle hand on my shoulder, and Wally shoved a cup of orange substance into my face. I distinctly heard the word 'juice' and nodded, taking a sip.

"_Master Dick," came the English voice. "You must finish your breakfast before you go."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Sure, Alfred."_

The memory was cut short as I cried, "Good!"

Everyone laughed, and I blushed, feeling like a juvenile. Sitting down, I ate silently. The chicken tasted familiar against my tongue, but, then again, everything was _familiar _now. Just not... right.

I was well aware of everyone's gazes set on me, and I flinched on purpose, trying to let them know my discomfort. Wally raised his arms, saying something, gesturing for them to let off.

The blonde woman, though, leaned forward, pointing to her chest. "Hjkd sdhj Artemis."

I heard only 'Artemis' and my mind flashed. Somehow, I knew that name- "Like the Greek goddess?" I asked.

She cocked an eyebrow. "Uh..."

A very attractive woman suddenly sat down next to me. She exchanged words with the others, but I wasn't listening. I was deeply intertwined with the fact that her black hair seemed very, very, _painfully _familiar...

_I slowly made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen._

_I heard a silly giggle and a moan._

_My face flushed as I turned down the hall, hiding behind the wall. Suddenly, a small body rammed into mine. "Jason," I growled softly. "Tim! What're you guys doing up?"_

_The two looked at me, their faces mischevious. Jason, his green eyes wide, asked, "What are _you _doing up?"_

"_Touche," I grumbled and sauntered down the hall._

_We, the three Musketeers, made our way down to the kitchen and-_

"_Blech!" I slammed my hand against Tim's mouth as the ten-year-old said it._

_There, in the kitchen, was Diana, her hands wrapped up in Bruce's hair as his hands traveled dangerous close to- um- let's keep this PG-13._

_They were so close, I was sure that they would swollow each other whole. Her tongue was all over his face, and he moaned with pleasure._

_I felt Jason and Tim tense behind me. "Time for bed!" I heard Jason squeak._

_We _all _ran up the stairs, capes between are legs, hearing the moaning and groaning behind us._

She suddenly turned to me, a hand up on her chest. I felt my ears turn red with the cleavage she presented to me. "Diana."

I nodded as she introduced the others. Artemis said something that made M'gann giggle, and Connor made a face. M'gann rolled her eyes and kissed him gently.

What caught my eye was when he started towards her stomach with his hand.

I had noticed this, believe it or not. Whenever the two were together, he had his hands on her gut, almost as if...

"Is she pregnant?" I asked Diana.

I saw her trying to process my words, but, after she registered, she turned sharply to M'gann, eyes wide.

-)0(-

M'gann frowned as she reverted back to her Martian form unwillingly. "What?" she asked suspiciously.

"Pregnant?"

"WHAT?" boomed Artemis and Wally in unison.

M'gann's cheeks turned purple as she turned to Connor, who was beaming. He nodded. "Two months, now."

M'gann turned back to the table, only to find herself enveloped in many arms. She practically jumped out of her skin when Dick smiled at her.

_Smiled_.

"C-C-Congradu-dulations," he struggled.

Wally turned to Dick, eyes wide and mouth open in a huge, Cheshire cat grin. He wrapped an arm around the younger man's neck as he sat there, gazing at the kissing couple before him. "Well, Dickie's getting his memory back! M'gann's pregnant! Nothing could ruin this day!"

Suddenly, there came a loud shout, "WALLACE WEST! ROY HARPER!"

Both red-heads groaned simultaniously.

There came a distinct sound of squeaking, and a very red-faced young woman appeared. She was in a wheelchair, her orange locks pulled up around her head, her eyes wide and angry behind her glasses.

Roy chuckled nervously. "H-Hey, Barbara!"

**YES!**

**Due to prodding, Barbara is coming in.**

**And she's NOT happy.**

**Say goodbye, Wally, Roy!**

**WALLY: WHAT? you can't kill me off!**

**ROY: She's not killing you off, Barbara's killing you off.**

**ME: Hey! Barb's pissed at you, too, ginger!**

**WALLY: Which ginger?**

**ME: SHUT UP!**

**So, yup, I am SHOCKED that no one guessed that M'gann was pregnant! I _tried _to put stuff in there to point to it, but I guess my writing skills are not up to par...**

*** Sigh... ***

**anywhooo!**

**Please review, it will make me happy.**

**OH! And, if you have any ideas, then PLEASE give them to me! Don't you _love _writer's block?**


	10. War of the RedHeads

**Okay, I haven't decided what's exactly going to happen next, so bear with me, please. :)**

**Probably only gonna be about three or four more chappies, so chillax, my fans and friends. :)**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**RATED A VERY HIGH "T" for two different suggestive make-out sessions**

The clown snarled at the guard that threw his tray of gunk that they _called _food into the cell. "Here ya' go, Joker. Eat it up."

"Never," he howled dramatically. "And, anyways, what am I doing in here?" Secretly, he just wanted to hear the guard cry at the news that the first-ever Robin was dead-

"Superman turned you in 'cause you almost killed Nightwing," the guard snarled. "No duhr, Sherlock."

And he walked away.

Joker picked up the tray and snapped it in two. "_Almost_? Well... We can't have that, now _can _we?"

-)0(-

Barbara wheeled up to Roy first, smacking him straight in the face. Then, before Wally could jet off, she grabbed his arm tightly, turning him to face her, and smacked him, too. "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU CALL ME _WEEKS _AGO? I JUST HEARD FROM CANARY!"

Both red-headed boys looked at each other, then to their fellow ginger. "We forgot?" Roy offered.

Before Barbara could lunge at Roy and tear his eyes out, she caught sight of Dick.

Her face lit up, her eyes beginning to sparkle. "Dick!"

She wheeled over, ignoring the shocked expression on Dick's face, and hugged him tightly. Slowly, tenderly, he put his arms around her shoulders and hugged her back. "Barbara?" he asked tentatively. "_Este ca numele tau_?"

Barbara nodded. "_Da_."

Dick's face lit up sharply when Barbara spoke Romanian. "_Vorbesti limba romana_?"

She nodded, chuckling. "_Da_."

Dick absolutely beamed when Barbara scooted into the tiny spot between him and Wally. She held Dick's hand in hers tightly, and Dick looked pointedly down at it, then back up into Barbara's deep blue eyes. "_Esti iubita mea_?"

Barbara's face suddenly flushed a bright, bright red. "Uh- I- I... Uhm... I- _nu_."

Dick nodded slowly. "Oh..."

Barbara hinted the tiny bit of sadness in his voice, and it made her smile inwardly. Turning to the others, Barbara grinned. "Hey, guys. I'm here because, obviously, I can translate for Short-Pants, here, and also because I'm about to murder these _two_..." She growled at Roy and Wally, and the speedster picked his friend up bridal-style and jetted off. Barbara rolled her eyes, smiling at M'gann. "Oh, and Megs, I heard. Congrats!"

M'gann smiled gently. "Thank you, Barbara."

Artemis leaned forward. "What did Dick say just now?"

"Nothing," Barbara interjected quickly. Artemis smiled slyly, sipping her drink.

"Mhmm..."

Barbara suddenly turned her chair to Dick. "Dick, am ceva care sa alerge amintirea voastra. Veti veni cu mine?"

Dick nodded, his face lighting up even more, but his eyes still holding a hint of confusion. "_Da_."

Barbara grabbed his forearm gently and leered to the side so she could face the others. "We'll be back later."

"Mhmm..."

Barbara picked up a roll from Diana's tray and sucessfully whacked Artemis in the head with it.

"Ouch!"

The woman rolled her eyes. "Shut up, whiney."

The roll found itself in Barbara's lap. Smiling, the techie took a bite out of it. "Buttery."

She dragged Dick behind her out of the cafeteria, using her left hand to wheel herself on.

Diana grinned at Artemis and M'gann. "Oh, yeah, Barb's got it _bad_."

Kaldur and Connor just looked confused.

-)0(-

**Nightwing P.O.V.**

Her orange hair draped around her face gently, outlining her heart-shaped chin and beautifully flushed and freckled cheeks. Her blue, speckled-brown eyes were deep and angry, outlined by long black lashes that batted at me gently. She pulled me into a hug, and I felt my heart flutter.

_Barbara purposely brought Dick under the mistletoe, though she would never admit it._

_After all, she was nineteen, and he was fifteen. That was technically illegal, right?_

_Oh, well._

_She looked up, following Dick's gaze. The young man blushed, then looked back at his ex-babysitter. Barbara's grin was that of the Cheshire cat. "Well, Short-Pants, are you gonna kiss me or not?"_

"_Isn't that a country song?"_

_Barbara growled, "Just kiss me."_

_Dick grinned. "Gladly."_

_He wrapped his arms around her lower waist, fingers tentatively reaching farther for her thighs. Even at four years younger, Dick was taller by a few inches. He leaned his head down and latched his lips onto hers._

_They froze for a few seconds, just there._

_Then, Barbara flung her arms over his shoulders, intertwining her hands into his hair. The kisses got more passionate, much more heated. Barbara licked Dick's lower lip, earning a throaty sigh of pleasure from the younger. She grinned slightly, her lips toying with his._

_Dick nibbled on her lower lip, and Barbara let out a breath of shock. Dick suddenly put his tongue in her mouth, and they continued the passionate display. Dick withdrew, but Barbara wasn't done. She pulled on the nape of his hair, and Dick's mouth opened slightly. She extended her tongue, fully taking in the creases of his mouth. He groaned as her hands traced his muscles gently._

_They pulled away slowly, Barbara's eyes alight with pleasure, Dick's full of surprise._

"_Ready for round two?" she asked playfully._

_Dick moaned with pleasure. "Gladly."_

"Barbara?" I asked gently, recognizing those glasses and that smile. "Is that your name?"

She had an utter look of surprise, then she grinned just like her old Cheshire smile. "Yes."

I smiled as she took my hand. Then, it hit me- she had been speaking Romanian. She chuckled when my eyes grew to the size of quarters. "You speak Romanian?"

"Yes," she repeated rather playfully.

She _liked _me.

I looked down at her small hand in mine. "Are you my girlfriend?"

She froze, sputtering. Finally, though, she said no.

I felt my heart drop into my stomach. "Oh..."

I didn't listen as she exchanged words with the others.

Then, she said my name. I looked up. She grinned yet again, mischievously this time. "I have something that might jog your memory. Will you come with me?"

I nodded. "Sure."

And we left.

She took me down a long corridor, through several doorways, and even up an elevator.

We got out and went through another hall, then reached the entertainment room.

"Here," she said, turning on the TV. "It's a proven fact that watching the news helps people regain their memories faster."

I sighed inwardly. I had been hoping the 'help' would be... more, if you know what I mean.

She wheeled over next to the couch, and I watched her for a moment. She seemed uncomfortable.

"Is it a pain to be in that all day?"

She chuckled. "In the ass."

Before Barbara could protest, I put one arm under her knees, another at her lower back, and pulled her onto my lap on the couch. She was blushing a furious red color, but soon, she relaxed, leaning back onto my chest and playing tenderly with my long hair. "You need a haircut, Dick."

I grinned. "I actually think I like this."

She looked up at me and tenderly kissed my chin, sending goosebumps up my spine. "Dick... Do you want me to be your girlfriend?"

I paused for a moment. "Yes, really, but I wonder if I really feel differently, if I have a girlfriend, if I have a wife, kids... I just don't know."

Barbara flung an arm around my neck. "I can tell you right now that you're single."

I grinned cheekily, feeling warm in odd places. "Excell-"

She latched onto my lips, sucking tenderly. I felt a groan of pleasure come out of my throat.

This girl could _kiss_.

I found myself lost in her hair, my hands running over her shirt. She ran her fingers up my cotton tee, her cold fingers gently feeling all over my muscles.

I nibbled on her lower lip, and she gasped before pulling me tightly inward. I groaned as her tongue found mine.

Suddenly, her hands hit my burn.

I cried out, and she immediately pulled away. "Dick! I'm sorry- I wasn't trying to-"

I found that I was lying on top of her on the couch, my shirt almost halfway off, her skirt riding up on her thighs.

"No," I said. "It- it's okay..."

I sat up, helping her to lean back on some pillows. She took my hand. "Dick... I feel bad. I'm sorry for-"

"Don't be."

I felt a grin tug at my lips, and I decided to flirt my way out. "Besides, you're pretty sexy at French."

The TV suddenly blared, _"-And in other news, the Joker has broken out of Arkham Asylum-"_

_Click, Clack, Clock, Click, Clack._

_Drip... Drip... Drip..._

_Chains tugged on my arms and legs._

_My arm and elbow popped out of socket._

_I saw a bell._

_I heard a hyena laugh._

"_How old are you? 21? 22? Harley was 23..."_

Harley?

Harley!

Harley Quinn!

The Joker!

Batman!

Robin!

Nightwing!

Tim, Jason, Bruce, Richard- me- John Grayson, Mary Grayson, Haley's Circus, Tony Zucco- Barbara Gordon, Alfred Pennyworth, Diana, John Stewart, Kyle Rayner, Wally West, Roy Harper, Artemis Crock, Wayne Manor, Gotham, Central City, Keystone, Star City, Gotham Harbor, Harley Quinn, Joker, Batman, Robin, Nightwing, Young Justice, the Justice League, the Titans, Raven, Beast Boy- Garfield- Cyborg, Starfire, Barbara...

Barbara...

My eyes lit up, and I gasped. I felt warmth all throughout my brain. Suddenly, I felt everything go black.

"DICK!"

-)0(-

Bruce woke up slowly, a headache all over his brain, his body aching even harder.

He knew what he had to do.

Slowly, as he readied the teleporter, he practiced.

"Hey, Dick, I'm your father. Your foster-father, that is. My name is Bruce Wayne. You have a younger foster-brother name Timothy Drake. Your ex-girlfriend's name is Barbara Gordon, and your best friends are Wally West, Roy Harper, and Kyle Rayner. But Kyle's been off-world for a while. And Wally-"

Bruce swore. "I'm rambling, damn it!"

The machine before him revved up, making a squeaking sound. Bruce looked up at it, his mind flashing over several different memories.

One stuck out...

_A lump jumped onto his bed, hitting his back._

"_Ouch! Dick! Wait, Dick?" Bruce Wayne, rubbing sleep from his eyes, sat up and watched the eight-year-old quiver. "Dick..." he frowned. "It's 3AM. What's-"_

_A loud clap of thunder resounded, and the boy squealed, diving under the comforter. Bruce chuckled and pulled back the sheets, but his laughter caught in his throat when he saw the boy's oceanic eyes full of tears._

"_Dick..." He cuddled the boy gently, feeling the child's heartbeat against his stomach as Dick tried to escape into the covers again. "Dick," he said, suddenly stern. He dragged the tiny boy up by his armpits and looked deep into his eyes._

_Bruce's heart broke as tears streamed down Dick's face._

"_Dick..." he crooned, kissing the boy's head tenderly, taking in a deep whiff of the boy's mess of black hair. _Strawberries? _he thought oddly. **(1) **"Dick, its okay... Don't be scared... Ssh, sh, it's okay..."_

How can I be a father? _he thought. _I don't know how to be one! I can't do this-

_Dick dug his tiny face into Bruce's shirt and mumbled, "I love you, Daddy."_

That was the first and last time Dick had ever called Bruce 'Daddy."

Bruce felt tears well up in his eyes, and he quickly wiped them away. "Man up, Wayne."

"'Man up', Sir?"

Bruce didn't turn as Alfred stopped behind him. "If I remember correctly, Master Bruce, then a certain man once told me, 'Only real men can cry.'"

Bruce licked his lips. "Maybe Dad was wrong."

"And maybe he wasn't."

Bruce said nothing as he punched in the pass code. "I'm going to see Dick."

"I know, Sir. Here," he handed Bruce a small brown paper bag, "his favorites. I was hoping they would jog his memory, Sir."

Even with the cookies in a bag, Bruce could smell the peanut butter strongly. The chocolate also wafted under his nose, and he smiled weakly. "You tease me, Alfred."

"Yes, Sir, I do."

-)0(-

Wally had come back to the cafeteria after Barbara left. After he got back, several others left, but Artemis felt bad for him, so she stayed.

"So..." she began slowly as he devoured some hot dogs.

"So..." he said as he swallowed.

"How's life?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Same old, same old. You, Artie?"

She smirked. "Well, for one, I've got a new name. It keeps the Shadows at bay."

He grinned. "And what would that name be?"

"Linda," she said, smirking. "Linda Parker."

He smiled and wiped his mouth. "Well, Miss Parker, I am Wallace West. Pleasure to meet you."

She giggled and took his outstretched hand. "Nice to meet you, Mister West."

He grinned, but, just then, Fire walked by. His eyes slowly flitted over her figure, and suddenly, Artemis felt her heart drop. Fire sat down next to Wally and grinned. "Hello, Wally," she spoke in her Brazillian accent. Slowly, her fingers walked up his chest. "How are you today?"

He shrugged. "Not bad. Hey, Fire, this is Art- Linda."

Artemis smiled falsely. "Hi, _Fire_. Sorry, but I've got stuff I need to do."

As she walked by, she 'accidentally' spilt her juice down Fire's front. The woman shrieked and stood like a whip snap. Wally's face turned red as he glared at Artemis. But, his glare faltered when he saw the tears in her eyes. She turned and ran, not even bothering to say sorry.

"What is her _problem_?" Fire snapped. Wally handed Fire some napkins.

"Sorry, Fire. I think I'd better go talk to her."

Without even checking on Fire again, Wally ran down the hall, not even using his super-speed as he caught up to Artemis. He pulled her into a storage room, her arms flailing as she screamed, "LET ME GO, WEST!"

He slammed the door shut and turned, eyes blazing. "Artemis! What is your problem-"

"What is _yours_?" she snapped, her arms stiff at her sides. With a shock, Wally noticed that tears were slowly dripping down her cheeks. "You're always going after anything that moves and breathes, flirting up with it! Or it's flirting up with you, or you're checking it out like it's a piece of damn frickin' meat! Even when we were dating, you'd check out girls on the damn streets when thought I wasn't frickin' looking!"

Her voice cracked, and she crossed her arms as the air grew cold. Turning away, Artemis fought the tears, but her shoulders shook involuntarily. "Wally," she cried softly, "I- I loved you..."

Wally was frozen stiff. Slowly, he turned Artemis to look at him. She refused to meet his eyes, and gently, his red-clad hand pulled her chin up so that she _had _to look at his eyes.

"Artie," he said softly. "I am so, so sorry... I- I was a jerk back then, I really was... But- I've changed so much... Fire, she just- she's been hitting on me for months, and I-" He sighed, running a hand over his masked head. "I'm an ass, I know. But... will you give me a second chance? Please, Artie. Please..."

There was a long, painful, long, silent, _loooooong _pause.

Artemis took in a deep breath, then pulled Wally's mask off his face. "Sure, Baywatch."

Suddenly, she pushed him against the door, her long nails locking it shut with a _click_. "Let's start now..."

**Tee hee hee...**

**OOH! Joker wants revenge, still... MWAHHHAAAAAAHAAA!**

**(1)- If you've read any of my other stories involving a young Dick, then you know that I LOVE to make him smell like strawberries... I don't quite know why... HM...**

**ROBIN: Why am I old in this? And WHY AM I HAVING TWO FREAKING MAKE-OUT SESSIONS WITH BABS?**

**Me: Because I'm the author, and I'm writing it that way.**

**ROBIN: you're a perv.**

**Me: No, I just love writing make-out session.**

**ROBIN: Like I said, perv.**

**Me: I"M NOT A FRICKIN" PERVERT, SO SHUT UP, DICK!**

**ROBIN: See, you're a perv.**

**Me: Dude, that's your name...**

**ROBIN: ... -_- ... Touche**

**REVIEW!**


	11. In Which Someone is Shot

**YAY! Here's the next chapter...**

**It's kinda lame, I think, but its got plenty of violence. -_-**

**ROBIN: Violence?**

**Me: Yeah! Violence.**

**ROBIN:... I like violence...**

**Me: Well, you're dead.**

**ROBIN: WHAT!**

**Me: * shrug * Just a joke.**

**ROBIN: Wait... so, do I die in this story?**

**Me: Yes, No, Maybe So.**

**ROBIN: You suck.**

**Me: Hey, I'm the author, so shut yo mouf, foo.**

**ROBIN: YOU'RE NOT A GANGSTER, SO SHUT UP!**

**Me: That's IT!**

**ROBIN: WAIT! What are you doing?**

**Me: Deleting you.**

**ROBIN: WHA- _* we are sorry, but this character is now dead. *_**

**Me: told 'ja he was dead. But, seriously, someone dies in this story, so...**

**I OWN NOTHING...**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

The alarms all around Arkham Asylum ran sharply as Joker made a mad-dash down the halls, his hand-cuffs still on.

"OI!" shouted some British officer.

"British?" Joker cackled to himself. "Oi, maybe we should have some tea and crumpets, love!"

He easily back-flipped over the man, pulling his hand-cuffs up and around the man's neck, twisting them behind him and snapping the man's neck in two with a satisfying _crack_!

Joker licked his red lips. "Yum..." And he ran off.

As he passed by a certain cell, a certain blonde ran forward. "Mista' J!"

"No now, Harls!" he shrieked at her as he dashed past. "I'll come back for 'ya later, babe!"

"BUT MISTA' J!"

At least five guards were blocking the door out. They all began to shoot their guns at Joker rapidly, but the clown only laughed maniacally and did a spinning jump off of the wall before crunching one man's head beneath his foot. He kicked out two others, then grabbed a gun and shot both of the remainders execution-style. Laughing, howling like a hyena, for like it, Joker stole the keys and undid his chains before walking out into the sunshine, his bare feet stepping into the snow.

He took in a deep breath before saying, "Ah... Nice and cold!"

-)0(-

Somehow, the clown found himself at a now-deserted Library. "I _hate _research!" he growled, pulling up the web.

When everyone had left, running and screaming for their lives, Joker had locked the doors and bolted the windows before settling down at one of the computers.

"How do I figure out where the kid is?" he whined.

A news screen suddenly popped up. Joker was about to exit out of it, but he suddenly saw the date. "Hm..." It read several years before.

A color picture showed Bruce Wayne and his young ward, ten at that time, Richard Grayson. That hair seemed familiar... Joker's eyes scanned the article, titled **Bruce Wayne donates millions to Gotham Library**.

His eyes roamed downwards onto a section about the boy. Suddenly, his evil smirk appeared again as he saw a 'secret' reporter's video on the boy doing acrobatics. He pushed 'play', and there came a deep voice that sounded like Wayne.

"_Dick, it's time to go."_

They were on a playground, and the black-haired boy was hanging upside down from the monkey bars. _"Aw! But Bruce..."_

"_No 'but's', Richard. You know we have a Gala tonight."_

The boy frowned and did an odd series of back-flips and twisting turns that _no one _Joker had _ever _seen before should have been able to do...

Except for one person...

"Found 'im..."

_HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!_

-)0(-

"DICK!" Barbara screamed. Dick fell off the couch and began to shake violently, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"Oh my God!" Barbara cried out. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my- HELP!" she screamed into the hallway as she pulled herself off of the couch and onto the floor next to Dick.

His eyes were all white, and his mouth was open as he rasped for air. He seemed to vibrate on the floor, his hands shaking fiercer than the rest of his body.

Barbara knew the rules- _Do NOT touch someone that is having a seizure_.

She didn't care.

Grabbing Dick's hand, she tried to calm him. "Ssh... Dick, Dick c'mon, chillax, Short-Pants." He didn't calm.

Barbara turned to the doorway and screamed again, "HELP! HELP, PLEASE! HELP!"

Suddenly, Zatanna appeared at the door. She saw Barbara on the floor and said, "Um- who are y- Nightwing!"

Quickly, the magician had her wand out and was waving it above Dick's face. "Mlac nwod!" she cried loudly. Dick's shaking slowed, but didn't stop.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" Barbara cried, tears running down her face. "D-D-Dick... Dick, calm down. You're- you're gonna be fine-"

Zatanna pulled herself up. "Wait here," she ordered Barbara. "I'll go get help."

"NO- Wait!" Barbara cried, to no avail.

Zatanna ran down the halls, looking for anyone, but she ran into absolutely _no one_.

"Nmad!" she screamed before running to the elevator. The clock said _12:36_. It was lunch-time, and everyone would be in the cafeteria.

**BEEP!**

The doors opened, and Zatanna ran out sharply. "J'onn!" she screamed, running into the dining room. All heads turned to the red-faced woman who leaned against the doorway. "J'onn, it's Dick! He's hurt-"

The Martian flew past her, dragging the magician behind him.

Tempest, Arsenal, X-Factor, and Kon-El all stood and ran after them.

-)0(-

Wally felt an extreme heat rise in his chest as Artemis pinned him against the door, locking it tightly. "Let's start now..." she said in a seductive voice.

He found his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him than ever thought possible. Her lips latched onto his, and the two moaned with pleasure as they kissed.

"_J'onn!" _came a voice from outside the door. It was frantic, frightened. The two ignored it.

"_J'onn, it's Dick! He's hurt-"_

Wally and Artemis pulled away instantly and ran out of the closet to see all of the old members of Young Justice running after Zatanna and J'onn, towards the elevator. But, by the time everyone was in it, it was too full. Wally growled and picked Artemis up bridal-style. "Meet you up," he shouted as over his shoulder as he ran up the stairs, faster than sound.

He ran down the hall, not knowing where to stop, but a sudden voice jerked him into the entertainment room. Barbara was on the floor, trying to hold Dick down as he had a seizure. Tears were streaming down the red-head's cheeks as she cried, "Dick! Dick, calm down! Oh, God... Richard! RICHARD!"

Wally dropped Artemis on the couch, and she slid off, pulling Barbara away from Dick. "No!" the woman screamed, trying to pull away. "Oh, God, oh God, Dick!"

"Dick..." Wally said his best friend's name over and over as he brushed long black hairs from the other man's face. "Dick, calm down. You're okay... you're okay..."

Wally's voice seemed to have some magical affect, because Dick's seizure came to a halt. His eyes shut, and his head lolled to the side as he panted heavily. "K-K-KF..." he moaned gently.

Wally's eyes widened. It had been _years _since Dick had called him that.

"Y-Yeah..." he said shakily, taking Dick's hand in his. The acrobat cried out in pain and clutched at his ribs. "Oh, G-God..." he moaned.

The others appeared at the door. J'onn ordered Wally back, and the speedster complied.

J'onn sat down next to Dick and pried his eyes open, looking for dilation in the young man's pupils. "Richard," he said softly, "where does it hurt?"

"My- my h-h-head and c-c-chest..."

J'onn nodded, taking in the information. He stood, bringing Dick up with him on the air. Wally shook his head. Even with years of knowing J'onn, the Martian's telepathy still freaked him out a bit.

"I am taking him to Medical," J'onn said. "You may come."

Wally nodded and was about to follow, but there came a voice from behind him. "Um- hello! Wally, a bit of help here?"

He turned and smirked at the defenseless Barbara. "You tried to kill me-"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

He flinched and withdrew. "O-_kaaaaay_..."

Kaldur rolled his silver eyes and approached, lifting Barbara into the air and into her chair. "Thank you, Kal."

"You are welcome, Barbara."

Everyone else had left, leaving the three alone. Kaldur grabbed the handles on Barbara's chair, and Wally sped ahead as Kaldur ran after him, the still-tearful Barbara en tow.

-)0(-

Batman formed at the teleporter dock, a brown bag of cookies in his hand.

Mr. Terrific cocked a metal eyebrow. "Um... okay-"

"We do not speak of this."

Mr. T nodded. "Right."

"Where is Di- Nightwing?"

There came shouting, and several people ran down the hallway. But, the person who caught Batman's eye was-

"Dick?"

J'onn had Dick floating in the air as he rushed towards Medical.

Without a backwards glance, the Dark Knight dashed after them.

The white walls of the hallway rushed past, everyone's shoes clicking on the floor.

Dick moaned loudly, then cried out in pain, turning onto his side in the air. His face was stark white, and his hair stuck to his face with sweat. Batman pulled down his cowl as he raced next to his 'son', grabbing the young man's hand.

Dick's eyes flashed as he looked up. "Bruce? It- it h-h-hurts..."

"He's speaking English!" Connor suddenly said in realization.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Naw, he's speaking Spanish!"

"Shut up..."

They reached the Med Bay, where several nurses put Dick onto a _real _gurney, that looked a bit too much like an autopsy table for Bruce's liking. "Stats?" one doctor asked J'onn.

"He had a seizure, I believe."

The doctor nodded as he stuck Dick with different needles. "Please, leave the room while we work-"

"I'm not going."

Everyone turned to face Bruce, shocked. The Dark Knight's eyes were alight with a fire that he hadn't had in years, a fire that everyone recognized as _the Daddy-Bats glare_... "You can throw me to Hell if I leave my son," he growled at the doctor, who turned a shade of violet.

"Y-Y-Yes, Batman, s-s-s-s-sir!"

Everyone else was shuffled out of the room quickly. Down the hall sprinted Robin, clad in only practice pants and his mask, non-intentionally showing of his tanned six-pack and pecs. "Where is he?" he cried out, sweaty black locks flying around the teen's face. "I- I heard from- from Diana," he rasped, trying to catch his breath as he leaned onto his knees.

Roy came over and patted the Tim's back comfortingly. "It's okay, Drake- he'll be fine. He just had a seizure-"

"A SEIZURE?" the boy screamed, throwing his arms into the air. "WHAT THE HE-"

"SSH!" M'gann screeched. Everyone turned to her, and she turned blue. "Um- it's supposedly bad for infants to hear curse-words in the womb..."

Connor smiled and kissed her cheek.

Tim made a face and mouthed 'in the womb?' to Roy, who shrugged.

"Oh, hello Megan!" the Martian woman giggled and thumped her forehead. "I didn't tell you, Robin, or you, Arsenal! I'm pregnant!"

Roy's jaw dropped about ten feet, but Tim just smiled weakly. "Congrats, now where's Dick?"

"Inside-" but Wally was cut off by Robin, who threw the doors open and stormed inside.

He was taken aback when he saw- "B-Bruce?"

-)0(-

**Nightwing P.O.V.**

Everything was black for a long while. I could hear people screaming my name, and I tried to reply, but my throat was dry.

Things ran around my mind rapidly.

Haley's Circus, Tony Zucco, John Grayson, Mary Grayson, tombstones, ropes, _snap_, blood, bones, cops, Batman, Bruce, Alfred, Barbara, Tim, Jason, Robin, Nightwing, Oracle, the Titans, Wally, Flash, Kid Flash, Speedy, Red Arrow, Arsenal, Roy, Cheshire- Jade- Artemis, Arrowette, M'gann, Megan, cooking, cookies, X-Factor, Miss Martian, Miss M, Connor, Clark, Kent, Superman, Superboy, Kon'El, Kal'El, J'onn, Bruce, Tim, Jason-

Barbara.

Tim.

Jason.

Jason...

Jason was dead.

Tim was alive.

Barbara was paralyzed.

Bruce was alive, for now.

Barbara was going to kill Bruce, most likely.

Barbara was going to kill Wally.

And Roy.

And Bruce.

And me.

Me!

Dick Grayson.

Richard John Grayson.

Age: 21.

I have black hair, like my dad's.

I have blue eyes, like my mom's.

I'm an acrobat, an aerialist, a junior escape artist, a master martial-artist, a superhero.

A superhero...

Nightwing- _I'm Nightwing!_

Bludhaven...

I have to get back to Bludhaven!

Wait, where am I?

Oh, God! I'm in the clock tower...

No, wait. I got out of there...

I laid on a bench in the snow...

It was cold... Hard... Wet...

_I smelt blood..._

_Feel?_

_The leather straps were coarse, as if they were old, but not old enough to snap. Darn it... And the headache, that was something I didn't want to feel._

_Oh, well._

_Scent?_

_Mildew, rust, lamp oil, fire, and- blood..._

_Crap._

_My blood?_

_Well, yes, my head was a testimony to that._

_Alright... now, sound._

_I listened closely, my eyes shut tightly to block out all light and allow for my sense of sound to take over, just like how Bruce had taught me._

_Drip, drip, drip, drip, drip, drip, drip, dri- Okay, that leak was really getting on my nerves._

_What else?_

_I heard no cars or gunshots and shouts, like you would normally hear in Bludhaven..._

_So, if wasn't in Bludhaven..._

"Where am I?..."

A large hand held onto mine. I tried to open my eyes, but I felt to weak. "Where... Where am... I?"

"Ssh, Dick..."

That voice!

I know that voice...

"_I love you, Daddy..."_

_Bruce flinched, but smoothed it over, trying to hide it._

_Dick looked up, his big blue eyes alight with pain. "D-Da-"_

"_Don't call me that," Bruce said, a bit snappier than he intended._

_Tears filled the eight-year-old's eyes, and he jumped from the bed. A clap of thunder resounded, and the boy cried out, clutching his head. "Mamica!" he screamed, tears running down his cheeks. "Mamica, please!... Mommy..."_

_Bruce slid out of bed, reaching a hand out. "Dick, I-"_

_But the boy bolted from the room._

"Dick..."

I managed to pry my eyes open, and I saw that familiar tanned face, wrinkled at the forehead and jaws from years and years of scowling. Navy blue eyes blinked at me, as if they were two pools of oil. "Dick?" His voice was deep, not sonorous like my _Tati's_, but still deep and comforting.

"B-Bruce?" I managed to rasp.

Bruce licked his lips and squeezed my hand gently, nodding. "Yes, Dick... I'm here, and Tim's here..."

I bit back a moan as I craned my neck to find Tim. The bare-chested boy grinned at me. "Damn, Dick! You gave us a scare..."

I sat up, pushing away Bruce's warning hand. "Where am I?"

The room was stark white and smelt of sterilizer. Bright lights beat down into my eyes, and I grunted, wincing. "Tim," Bruce ordered. "The lights."

"'K, boss!"

The lights suddenly dimmed, and I looked up into Bruce's face. Normally, he would be cold and uncaring, but now... His eyes held a youthful mirth and warmth that I hadn't seen in years. He was smiling, too- _Smiling_. At _me_.

Slowly, the man held up a brown paper bag. "Alfred sent cookies."

-)0(-

Joker scowled at all of the security around the Manor. There was a large metal gate with an electronic lock and scanner on the side. Out farther stretched several acres of land until you were to actually reach the building, which seemed to sparkle in the light.

Joker scowled and 'harrumph'ed as he paced before the gates.

Suddenly, he snapped his fingers and withdrew a small pen from his purple jacket. He kissed it and said loudly, "Oh, how I love you, little pen!"

He uncapped it and aimed the bright red ray at the gates. Slowly, there melted a hole into the iron. A loud alarm resounded, and the clown snarled before turning his pen onto the key-pad.

The alarm stopped, but not before a signal could be sent to Batman.

Not that Joker knew that, or anything.

He jumped through the metal bars and ran forward, towards the Manor.

-)0(-

Alfred hummed as he polished the fine china in the glass closet. They had been some of Mrs. Wayne's favorites- a little figure special-made to look like Bruce and a dog he had when he was a child, a Beagle named 'Snappy'. The old man sighed and closed the doors before dusting off the top of the closet.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

A bright red light flashed in the room. Alfred jumped slightly, but regained his composure easily.

The old man bolted into action.

He darted over to the locked cabinet where lay his old gun. Taking out a key, he unlocked the cabinet with a _click _and withdrew the old-version Glock. He cocked it expertly, then put it in his belt before re-locking the doors.

Slowly, he walked towards the main hallway. Crouching down behind a large vase that hide all but his face, Alfred tried to ignore his protesting joints. "I swear, Master Bruce, to you, I am getting too old for this..."

Then, the door opened. Alfred ducked his head behind the vase and listened as a whistling resounded.

Then, there came a cackle.

The butler's eyes widened. _But how-_

The vase was knocked over, and the gun leaped from Alfred's hands as he fell onto his back. Looking up, he saw a snow-white face and bloody smile. Evil yellow eyes glinted in the lamp light.

"Well, well, well... 'Ello, chap!"

Joker stomped on Alfred's chest, and the old man grunted. _That is going to hurt in the morning..._

Slowly, the clown picked up the Glock and aimed it at Alfred. "Where's Grayson?"

Alfred silently blinked. "Whom?"

"Grayson!" Joker barked. "_Nightwing_..."

Alfred's eyes grew wide as quarters, and Joker chuckled. "Yup... This is the right place. Thank you, old chap!"

**BOOM!**

**GASP! I did NOT just kill Alfred!**

**Well, someone _does _die...**

**:)**

**ROBIN: WHAT? YOU CAN'T KILL ALFRED! ALFRED IS GOD!**

**Me: Hey, isn't that a story? Here on Fanfiction? I really like that story...**

**ROBIN: Yeah, so YOU CAN'T KILL ALFRED!**

**Me: One, Alfred is _not _God, God is God, but Alfred is pretty beast... And two, WATCH ME!**

**Review!**


	12. I'm On Fire, Baby!

**bleh, bleh, bleh, i own nothin.**

**now read.**

He was up and moving in minutes.

Dick walked- limped, rather- down the hall towards the cafeteria. Barbara wheeled along behind him, scowling the whole way. "Richard John Grayson-Wayne! If you do not sit down this _instant_, I am going to take your ecrisma sticks and shove them up your-"

"Barbara!" he whined. "I am _fine_-"

"You had a _seizure_! The doctors don't know what caused it, and it could happen again!" she snapped, crossing her arms.

Dick rolled his eyes, turning to face his new girlfriend. "Babs, look, I'm _fine_."

Just to prove his point, Dick did a back-flip and landed on his good leg, smirking in a way that made all the ladies swoon.

Except Barbara.

If she was a cartoon, she would have had gray steam emerging from her nostrils and ears. "RICHARD GRAYSON!"

Dick winced and turned back towards the cafeteria, limping as fast as he could.

-)0(-

_**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

Tim looked down at his communicator, and his eyes widened. M'gann looked over from across the table. "Tim? Tim, you're pulsation with fear-"

"I've gotta go get Batman!" he shouted as he darted away.

Just as he got to the cafeteria door, he almost ran over Dick.

"Woah, Timmy!" the young man laughed, smiling ear-to-ear. Why shouldn't he be happy? He had a girlfriend, his memory back, he was healing just fine, and he was now rebuilding his relationship with his deranged father.

Tim's eyes were wide behind his mask, and Dick could sense (in his brotherly-telepathy that all big brothers have) the tenseness in Tim's frame.

He frowned, eyebrows furrowed. "Tim, what-"

"Someone's breaking into the Manor! I got the traffic camera, and it was Joker!"

Dick's face went stark white. He turned to Barbara, who looked about to puke. "N-Nobody's home," she began nervously, "right?"

Tim grabbed Dick's arm tightly. "Alfred!"

-)0(-

"Where's Grayson?"

Alfred silently blinked. "Whom?"

"Grayson!" Joker barked. "_Nightwing..._"

Alfred's eyes grew wide as quarters, and Joker chuckled. "Yup... This is the right place! Thank you, old chap!"

**BOOM!**

The bullet lodged itself in the wood flooring just next to Alfred's head.

Joker's red lips curved up into a rotten smile. "Hm... See, old chap, that was the warning shot..."

He stood back up and kicked Alfred very harshly in the head. Blood came out of the wound, and the old butler cringed. Joker stomped on his chest, and Alfred let out a grunt. Joker howled with laughter.

"Now, chappie 'o... Where... Is... Nightwing?"

-)0(-

J'onn was revving up the teleporters as Dick, who had dressed himself up in his suit, argued sharply with Bruce.

"I'm going-"

"No, Richard. You are to stay put."

Dick scowled. "You can't tell me what to do anymore. I'm 21 now, remember?"

Bruce pulled up his cowl, throwing his son the 'Bat-glare'. "Stay... put." **(1)**

Dick growled, putting on his mask. "I... Am... _Going_..."

Suddenly, Robin appeared at Batman's side. "C'mon, Dick. You're still injured-"

"I remember when _you _had a shattered collar bone, _Robin_," Nightwing snapped, "and _still _went on patrol-"

"This is different, Richard-" Bruce began, only to be cut off by J'onn.

"The teleporter is ready for you, Batman, Robin..."

Batman nodded and stepped into the zeta-beam, his body evaporating into the air, but not before he could call out to Nightwing, "Stay put!"

Robin cast a sorry glance over at Nightwing, who was scowling and tapping his good foot, trying to exhaust some of his pent-up anger. "Sorry, Dick... I-"

"Just go if you're going, Tim," the older boy snapped.

Barbara flinched from her place next to Martian Manhunter. Dick never talked so... _coldly _to Tim.

Tim blinked harshly, then turned and jumped into the teleporter. His body evaporated as he followed after his mentor.

Nightwing turned at the sound of rapid foot-fall. A very worried-looking group of super-heroes appeared. Tempest, Kon'El, X-Factor, Arrowette, Flash, and Arsenal. All of them were dressed full-out in their costumes, their weapons at the ready. Barbara cocked an eyebrow. "You guys got a mission?"

Flash ran up to Nightwing. His mouth (as that was all you could see of his face) was contorted in a firm, frightened scowl. "Dick, the news just came on-"

"Arkham had a major break-out," Arrowette said as she came up next to Flash. Her eyebrows were furrowed beneath her mask. "Mr. Freeze, Killer Croc, Harley Quinn, Scarecrow, Poison Ivy, and Bane all broke out. Dick, we think that they might try and rendezvous with Joker-"

"-at the Manor," Nightwing gasped, his eyes going bugged. He turned sharply to J'onn, who nodded.

"I shall ready another beam."

"Who all's going?" Barbara asked.

M'gann shifted uncomfortably. "I can't really- I can't really go... I mean, the baby and all- I'm sorry, Dick-"

He held up a hand, shaking his head. "Don't be, Miss M-" she smiled at that "-just take care of that baby, got it?"

Her green lips curled up into a weak smile, and she nodded.

"I'm going," Arsenal said, stepping forward. "I mean, even if Wayne hates me, Drake's like a kid brother to me."

"Me too!" Flash piped up, smirking. "That's just kind of a duh."

Arrowette nodded her affirmation, and Kon'El grunted. _Typical Superboy_, Nightwing thought with a chuckle. Everyone looked at him funny.

Tempest nodded. "I suppose this means that I am going as well."

"I'm going," Nightwing spoke deathly.

Everyone's mouths opened, but Dick cast a menacing, blood-stopping glare out and snapped, "This is my fault. Joker wants me-"

"Which is why you _shouldn't go_!" Barbara cried, frowning. Tears were welling in her eyes, and she slammed her fist on the arm rest of her chair. "Dick... I don't want to lose you... Not again..."

Nightwing was taken aback by her words. _She really thought she had lost me? She... cares that much?_

Tenderly, the hero crouched down on one knee, licking his lips uneasily. He pulled Barbara's chin up so that she had to face him. Tears were gently falling down her rosy cheeks, her deep eyes closed tightly. "Babs..." Dick spoke in a hushed whisper. "I'm not going to leave you... And if I do, when we see each other again, you can kick my ass. Okay?"

She grabbed his hand tersely. "Dick, this _isn't _a joke! If you die, then I-" her voice cracked "- I don't know what I'd do without you, Richard..."

Nightwing blinked once, then twice. He bit his lower lip, shaking his head. "Barbara..." He pulled her hand up to his lips, kissing her fingertips softly. "I will _never _leave you... Do you understand me?"

From watery eyes, she peered at him. "Do you _promise_?"

He nodded. "I promise..."

The red-head took in a shaky breath, letting it out slowly. "Al-Alright... Go on, hot-shot."

He smiled at her, then turned to go to the teleporter, but Flash appeared in front of him, arms crossed over his chest. "Babs may let you go, but there is no way in _Hell _that _I'm _letting you go-"

Nightwing's face was suddenly inches from his best friend's, his eyes cold and uncaring, his jaw clenched tightly. "Then _make _me stay..."

All was uncomfortably silent.

Nightwing and Flash were having a stare-down, and the latter obviously lost.

"Fine."

J'onn turned to the others. "The zeta-beam is ready."

M'gann pulled Connor into her arms, kissing him tenderly. "Come back, okay?"

He smirked and winked at her before dissipating into the blue lights. Arrowette was next, followed by Arsenal, Tempest, and Flash.

Just before he stepped in, Nightwing turned and cast his heart-breaker at Barbara. He mouthed, 'See you later, Babs.'

She mouthed back, 'Be careful...'

And he was gone.

-)0(-

Blood poured heavily from Alfred's shoulder, where Joker had shot him. Now, the clown was growling fiercely and snarling at the butler, waving the gun above his head. "Come _on_, old man! Just _tell me _where Grayson is-"

A bat-a-rang suddenly knocked the gun from Joker's snowy hand.

He turned sharply, grinning eerily as his eyes caught sight of Batman. "Ooh! Now we're having _fun_! Where's Bird-Boy?"

A flying kick knocked Joker off his feet, a good few yards away from Alfred. Robin appeared at the old man's side. "Right here, _Joker_!"

Joker rounded on Robin, but Batman pulled the clown into hand-to-hand combat.

As the two duked it out, Robin helped Alfred to sit up. The pale man moaned slightly as Robin pulled gauze from his belt as wrapped it around Alfred's shoulder. "Here, Alf," he said in a whisper. "Just keep some pressure on it-"

"He knows, Master Robin."

Robin frowned. "Wha-What?"

"He _knows_ who Master Nightwing is- and I should say he also knows who you and Master Batman are-"

"But if he doesn't-"

Alfred shook his head. "We cannot know for sure. But he _knows _who Master Nightwing is..." Alfred blinked at the stinging pain in his shoulder. "He _knows_..."

Tim felt his shoulders shaking nervously. "O-Okay, Alf... Just- just stay here, and I'll-"

There suddenly came a loud explosion, and the front door frame and its open tongue both burst into flames. The sparks and ashes flew out at Alfred and Robin, and the caped teen pulled the butler back and behind a grand baby piano in the next room.

Suddenly, through the fire came Harley Quinn, holding-

A _bazooka_?

_WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GET A BAZOOKA? _Robin thought frantically.

But, he had no time to think on that, because, from behind the crazed babe came Killer Croc and Scarecrow. The teen gasped sharply, his eyes growing wide as Killer Croc ran at Batman.

But, Robin did a cartwheel that put him in between his mentor and the villain. Killer Croc back-stepped, then smirked with his long jaws and ivory teeth. "Hello, little birdie... Come to play?"

Robin shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe you'll win this time..." He smirked, snorting. "Naw, the day you win is the day Batman smiles."

Killer Croc snarled and rushed at Robin, who darted away. He pulled a bird-a-rang from his belt and threw it at Croc. The sharp projectile caught on Croc's green scales, and the mutant roared with anger. "You _brat_! I'ma teach you a _lesson_..."

Robin cackled. "Bring it on, you overgrown lizard!"

While Robin was fighting Killer Croc, Harley had joined the fray with Joker and Batman.

The Dark Knight grunted as he dodged and blocked the numerous punches and kicks the evil duo sent his way. Quickly, Harley thrust out her arm in a punch. Batman caught it and used his momentum to throw the woman and Joker into a nearby wall. When they hit it, several portraits fell and knocked the two senseless. A fine crack in the wall ran from Joker's head to the ceiling, making Batman smirk.

Killer Croc caught a glance at Batman, then turned to Robin. "Ooh... Looks like you'ra loose, boy..."

And Croc rushed him, throwing all of his green, scaly body at the boy. Robin jumped out of the way, and Croc smashed through the wall. Alfred peered up from behind the piano, a firm grip on his shoulder. "I do say-"

But Croc threw Robin over the piano, and Alfred had to duck. "Master Robin!"

The boy stood on shaky legs. "I'm fine, Alf! Just- AUGH!"

Blue electricity ran all up and down Robin's body, and the teen slumped to the floor, unconscious. Behind him stood Poison Icy, smirking at the tazer she held. "'Ya know, I don't normally go for weapons like this," she grinned seductively, "but this _just might work_..."

Slowly, she approached Alfred, the tazer revving up-

And out of the sky came a bright red arrow. Thank God it was blunt-ended, because it hit Ivy square in the temple, sending her reeling. Arsenal appeared in the room and quickly tied up the now unconscious woman. When he saw Alfred, he growled, "Come on!" Picking up Robin, Arsenal led Alfred out of the room.

What the butler saw was something he would _never _forget.

Batman was fighting Killer Croc, side-by-side with Tempest, who flung sharp bits of ice at the mutant. Across the room, emerging from a fallen wall, was Kon-El, who was in a fierce combat with Bane. The two rushed each other, resulting in another fallen wall. Arrowette and Flash were working together to try and get Harley and Joker (who had, sadly, regained consciousness) down off of the chandelier and staircase where they jumped about like spider-monkeys. Mr. Freeze was fighting-

"Master Nightwing?" Alfred's eyes grew wide, and he scowled at Arsenal as the young man led him out a window. "_What _is he doing here? He doesn't even remember-"

"He got his memory back, Alf," Arsenal explained as he lay Robin down tenderly in the tall grass, a good ways away from the Manor. Alfred stared at Arsenal.

"I- I beg your pardon?"

Arsenal was prepping an arrow. "Dick got his memory back- I'll explain later." Arsenal took out his communicator and tossed it to Alfred. "Go to the Watchtower- you'll be safe there. Take Robin with you."

"But I insist, I-"

"NOW!"

Alfred scowled as Arsenal ran off. "Talk about respect for your elders..."

-)0(-

Tempest dodged a poison dart that was thrown. Scarecrow proved to be a weak, yet advanced foe. Weak physically, but advanced in his mind and weaponry.

Tempest managed to catch Batman's eye while Scarecrow wasn't looking. They shared a silent nod, then Batman pulled out several exploding bat-a-rangs, throwing them at Scarecrow.

_**BOOM! **_rang through the Manor, shaking the walls.

But, Scarecrow appeared through the smoke, seemingly unharmed. He growled and threw darts at Batman, who pranced around, dodging. While Scarecrow was preoccupied, Tempest grew water-whips and, with a loud battle cry, cast them straight at Scarecrow. They wrapped around his neck and left wrist, his throwing hand.

"AURGH! Get this water shi- AUGH!"

Tempest pulled away, his water whips crackling with electricity. He turned and smirked at Batman, who grunted and nodded.

_I'll take that as a 'thank-you'._

-)0(-

Arrowette growled deeply in her throat as Harley dodged yet _another _arrow. Joker had run off somewhere, leaving Flash and Arrowette with the harlequin harlot. She stuck out her tongue, blowing raspberries at the two.

Arrowette got back-to-back with Flash, who hissed, "Fly-and-Grab?"

The archeress smirked. "Sure, then maybe later we can do it again? Alone..."

Flash blushed a fiercer crimson than his suit. "Sure," he whispered, voice cracking with embarrassment.

Arrowette cast out her bubbly laugh before running away from Harley's flag-bullets. "Hold still, would'ja?" the woman rasped as she jumped to the chandelier.

"No thanks!" Arrowette called back. "Unless you do the same!"

Harley smirked. "Not a chance, babe."

Artemis chuckled to herself. "I was hoping she'd say that..."

Pulling five arrows from her quiver, Arrowette cocked every single one of them in one hand. Pulling back, she whispered a prayer and let them fly.

Harley gasped and her eyes grew wide. She had to jump down from the chandelier to avoid all of the arrows. When she hit the floor, a red blur appeared and latched onto her, pulling her arms to her sides. "Ouch!" the woman shrieked at Flash. "Not so hard, buddy-boy!"

Flash rolled his eyes as Arrowette came forward, an electric arrow in one hand. She stuck it onto Harley's neck, and both she and Flash shook with the blue electricity and fell. Arrowette blushed as Flash sat up, groaning. "Did you have to shock _both _of us?" he groaned, hand-cuffing Harley Quinn to the stair case.

Artemis sauntered up to Wally and kissed his ear lobe, whispering, "Be a good boy and I'll think about doing it for you again later..."

-)0(-

Kon'El sent a punch to Croc's nose, flinging the mutant back several feet. But, the villain dug his claws into the flooring, stopping himself before he flew into the now flaming front wall of the Manor. He snarled at the Kryptonian and shouted, "C'mon, boy! Fight like a man- don't be scared to use your strength."

The clone's eyes narrowed. "Don't be afraid to use my strength, eh?"

His eyes glowed red, and he sent heat lasers out to strike Croc's butt. The creature shrilled and jumped, clutching his tail, which was now on fire, just like the wall behind him. Kon'El's lips _almost _formed a smile as he sent a punch to Killer Croc's gut, sending the beast up through the ceiling and onto the second floor.

"Game, Set, Match."

-)0(-

Never before had Nightwing felt _that much _pain in one place.

Freeze had punched him into a wall, and the vigilante's leg had snapped again, the white bone of his femur splitting open his skin and costume, sending blood all over Nightwing's leg.

Now, as he danced (limped pathetically) around Freeze, Nightwing kind of wished he had re-considered his comings.

Freeze laughed, "I'm underwhelmed, boy... _Again_."

Anger boiled up in Dick's body, and he rushed Freeze, his ecrisma sticks powered up fully and ready to break some bones.

Suddenly, something long, green, and sharp slid itself in Nightwing's gut.

The pain was excruciating.

The thorned vine wriggled itself into the soft tissue of Nightwing's belly, forcing itself out of his back, just barely missing his spinal cord. Blood poured in rivers from the sight, and Nightwing fell to his knees, clutching at the vine as it slid back out of his torso. Looking up, the young man saw Poison Ivy looming over him. Her venom-green lips curled into a seductive smile. She bent over, showing more cleavage than was necessary, and whispered into Nightwing's ear, "Having fun, yet, kid?"

Suddenly, a blunt-tipped, green arrow knocked Ivy senseless. She reeled, snarling. But, just as the woman got her bearings, Arrowette appeared and began to rapid-fire at the woman.

One of her arrows struck true, sending knock-out gas over Poison Ivy's slender form.

Coughing manically, Ivy collapsed, unconscious.

The blonde darted over to Nightwing, her eyes wide. "Oh, God..."

Just as Nightwing's body fell to the side, Arrowette caught him. Her long fingers ran through his hair. "'Wing? C'mon, 'Wing... Stay with me, now... Stay with me..."

The man's breath came quickly, rushed and strained. Arrowette was feeling green. "Nightwing, Nightwing hang on, okay? Just... Just hang on."

Her hands pressed down on his gut where the blood was rushing out. The wound was all the way through, but hadn't seemed to hit any main organs. But it still bled heavily.

Her hair falling into her face, Arrowette pleaded with Nightwing to stay awake.

Her pleads fell on unconscious ears...

-)0(-

In a flash of bright red, the speedster was tying up Freeze's feet. Having such a heavy metal suit, the villain lost his footing and fell, his helmet cracking. Flash darted around and slammed his fist through the glass, giving small cuts and a concussion-enducing punch to Freeze's face.

Smiling, Flash put his hands on his hips. "Yup! Just another day-in-the-life of Central City's most beloved hero-"

"FLASH!"

The man turned lightning-quick and saw something that froze him solid.

Arrowette's sorrowful eyes were cast on him, a bit of blood on her cheek. Her hands were pressed tightly over Nightwing's gut, where blood rushed in between her fingers. His eyes growing wide, Flash was over instantly, taking over for Arrowette. "Arty," he ordered sternly, "Go get Bats. He'll know what to do!"

Arrowette, without any further prying, stood and dashed off.

Flash looked for any sign of life in his friend. "'Wing? C'mon, 'Wingster! Wakey, wakey, eggs and baccie!"

The other hero didn't stir.

Flash's heart dropped to his stomach. Quickly, he checked for a pulse. To his relief, Nightwing's pulse was still there- weak, but there.

There came the sound of a gun being cocked, and there came a cackle from behind Flash.

His eyes grew wide, and slowly, _painfully_, Flash craned his neck to see-

"Hello, speedy! I'm here to end the Bird-brain..."

-)0(-

The Manor was on fire.

No doubt about it.

Almost the whole structure was flaming, bright red tendrils attacking from every corner.

Tempest was getting dehydrated fast. He leaned on Arsenal as the archer carried him outside. Collapsing into the grass, Kaldur blinked harshly as he saw Kon'El tying together Bane (now without his steroid-making-machine), Harley Quinn, and Scarecrow. From the building darted Batman, dragging Killer Croc behind him. Arsenal ran over and grabbed the villain from the Dark Knight, chaining his jaws shut and tying him up with the others.

Suddenly, Arrowette, looking frantic, appeared from the smoke-filled building. "B-B-Batman!" she coughed, collapsing to her knees. Arsenal gasped and ran over, helping up his 'little sister' and dragging her over to Tempest. Batman keeled down.

"Arrowette, what-"

"N-Nightwing!" she gasped. "Hurt- b-bad... Needs... Needs help..."

Batman tossed a portable Breathalyzer to Arsenal, who covered Artemis's mouth with it. "Deep breaths, Artie... Deep breaths... Deep breaths..."

-)0(-

The smoke was so thick that Flash could hardly even see Nightwing's face, much less the Joker's. But, he could see the pistol that was right in front of his nose.

"Just move, Flashie-boy, and I'll take out Nightwing my_self_."

"Never!" Flash snarled.

From behind the smoke-screen, Joker frowned. "Well, then, I'll just have to take you out, too."

**BAM!**

Just as Joker fired, Batman rammed into his side. The flag-bullet rushed from the barrel and hit Mr. Freeze head-on. His skull seemed to explode, blood cascading out. Joker frowned again. "Oh, rats!"

Batman, his heavily-padded fist clenched tightly, knocked the air out of Joker's lungs rapidly.

"Get..." **SMACK! **"Away..." **BONK! **"From..." **SNAP! **"My..." **CLANK! **"SON!"

Joker fell, unconscious. Batman's eyes flickered over to Flash and Nightwing. He hid the sharp intake of air that he took in when his eyes rested on his son. "Flash, get him out of here. I'll get Joker and Ivy."

Flash nodded and picked his best friend up gently, bridal-style, and jetted from the building.

Batman grabbed Ivy under one arm and threw Joker (reluctantly) over his shoulder. There was nothing he could do for Mr. Freeze.

Just as he was ten feet out of the Manor, the building gave a loud _**BOOOOOM! **_and exploded behind his back, sending the Dark Knight reeling.

Then, shadow enveloped his sight.

**one more chapter after this.**

**AND...**

**HAHAHAHAHA! You thought I would kill ALFRED? are you inSANE?**

**ROBIN: well, at least you didn't kill me!**

**Me: ...**

**ROBIN: YOU KILLED ME?**

**Me: I don't know! Did I? Did I not? I AM a bit of a sadist... :) Just read on to the last chapter, and you'll find out!**

**REVIEW!**

**V**


	13. Christmas Wishes

**yay. last chapter.**

**whatever.**

**i own nothing.**

**sorry for any mistakes.**

**now read.**

**:)**

"_B-Bruce?"_

_The billionaire's eyes shot open, and he turned, seeing his thirteen-year-old son standing in the doorway. His face was pale, and he had bluish bags beneath his sapphire eyes, which were blood-shot and turning red. His cheeks were tear-stained, and his lips were pale and quivering. His too-long hair was falling into his face, and his bare chest gleamed with sweat. His long pajama pants were tied around his waist by a rope-belt, and they, too, were damp with sweat._

_Bruce sat up in bed, his eyebrows furrowed. "Dick-"_

_Dick darted over to his foster-father's bed, jumping in quickly. Bruce, not even caring or noticing the boy's sweat, wrapped Dick up in his arms, kissing his head gently as the boy wept. Dick clutched tightly onto Bruce's neck like a spider-monkey. His shoulders shook violently as he bit back tears._

"_B-Bruce..."_

"_Yes, Dick?"_

_Dick's salty blue eyes looked up, and he said, "W-When do the n-nightmares... When d-d-do they s-stop?"_

_Bruce didn't answer._

….

….

**Robin's P.O.V.**

My head ached, but I ignored it. I'd had worse.

Much, _much _worse.

"Hey, Timmy!" I heard a voice.

I groaned, grabbing the still hospital pillow that was behind my bed and threw it at the voice. "Ouch!"

"Go _away_, Wally..."

"Get _up_, Timmy."

I opened my eyes, the bright white lights stinging them slightly. I hissed, sitting up. "Woah, tiger," came Artemis's voice. The woman sat down next to me. Honestly, I felt my heart flutter slightly. I mean, _really_, have you ever _seen _that girl? She... Is... A... _Babe_.

And, no, I don't mean the pig.

I propped myself back onto the metal head-rest. "How- where-"

Wally sat down next to me. To my surprise, he wasn't smiling like his cheery self. His expression was _grim_.

"What happened?" I asked as my heart fell into my stomach. My lungs took air in a bit faster, and I felt myself go pale. "Is Alf-"

"Naw, Jeeve's fine," the speedster said quickly.

"What happened?" I repeated, looking to Artemis.

She bit her lower lip, pulling her hair behind her ear. I just then noticed that she had one arm in a cast. Black and blue skin formed a ring around her right eyes. Wally's head was wrapped up a bit, a stain of blood on his forehead just above his eyebrow.

The archeress took my hand, her eyes looking sad. "Everyone's fine... For the most part..."

I felt my breath come quicker. Swallowing back nervous bile, I voiced shakily, "B-Bruce? D-Dick?"

Wally put a hand on my shoulder. "Bruce got a coupla' burns and a concussion, but other than that, he'll heal fine."

My eyes flashed from the man to the woman. "So that means..."

Artemis looked away, tears welling in her eyes.

"No- no, no, no, no, no..."

I slid from the bed, ignoring the fact that my hospital gown flashed my undies in the back. The IV ripped from my arm, and I darted into the next medical room. Wally dashed over with super-speed, grabbing my arms. "NO!" I shouted at him, stepping harshly on his foot. He winced, but didn't let go.

_Okay, Plan B..._

I decided to play dirty, kicking back and hitting his-

Never mind.

As he fell to the floor in pain, I slammed open the doors and saw-

"Oh, God..."

….

….

Mr. Freeze's body had been retrieved from all of the rubble of Wayne Manor. He had been put in the morgue of Gotham Medical Hospital for an autopsy, to better understand the criminal. It gave Barbara chills to think about it.

Joker and Harley were both in straight jackets, on 24-hour surveillance in Arkham. Croc was there, too, shackled and chained to the walls, his snout likely chained tightly. Ivy was a different story.

She had escaped.

How, no one knew.

Once Batman had awaken from his drunken stupor, he had only Joker over his shoulder.

Ivy. Got. Away.

Bane was in a high-security prison, his steroid pumps taken away yet again.

Now, Barbara sat in the Medical Bay, Nightwing's pale, clammy hand in hers. All around the room stood the old members of Young Justice.

Arsenal was pacing back and forth, back and forth. Connor stood next to M'gann, who was sitting in a chair, staring at the floor, both hands on her stomach as she fought back tears. Kaldur'ahm was sitting across the bed from Barbara, watching Nightwing's pale face.

Batman was there, too, to everyone's surprise. He was obviously making an intense effort to be there more for Dick and Tim. He sat down, cowl off, at the head of the bed, his hand in Dick's long, coal-black hair as he stroked it gently

The hero, yet again, had tubes up his throat and nose. The blankets were pulled up to his lower waist, showing his stark white chest, covered with bloody gauze.

Ivy's vine had been poisonous.

It hadn't hit any major internal organs, but it _had _managed to release toxins into Dick's body.

So now, again, Bruce's son was on his death-bed.

The doors suddenly slammed open, showing Tim, his mask off. Aquamarine eyes were open wide, his spiky raven locks flying around. When his eyes rested on his foster-brother, he fell to his knees.

Arsenal was over in a moment, holding the shaking boy as he cried. "N-No! N-Not again... not again... He can't- he can't just- No, no, no, no, no..."

The red-headed archer was about to pick the boy up, but Tim pulled away. "No- not this time. I'm staying until he wakes up."

Arsenal nodded, making no objections. "Okay, Drake."

Tempest stood, gesturing for Tim to sit.

It was just then that the boy realized how shaky his knees were- from grief _and _from his concussion. He plopped down into the chair, resting his head in his hands. Kaldur stepped back, pulling Arsenal into the other room for a moment.

They saw Wally on the floor, clutching at his legs.

For the first time in a long time **(1)**, both laughed.

Wally glared up at them and gasped, "Yeah... Right- laugh it... up now, guys... 'cause you won't be- be laughin' for long..."

Artemis came over and helped her boyfriend to stand. Wally shook his crimson mane as he looked to Kaldur and Roy. He frowned when he saw their intent gazes. Turning to Artemis, he kissed her forehead. "Go in and watch Timmy for me, will ya', babe? I need to chat with the guys..."

Artemis had never really taken kindly to being told what to do, but she nodded and sauntered off anyways.

Wally turned to Roy and Kaldur. "How's he doing?"

Roy shrugged. "He's healing up well, but..."

"The poison is attacking his system fiercely," Kaldur'ahm finished, putting a hand on Roy's shoulder. His gaze fell from Wally and Roy down to the floor. "We are doing everything we can. Batman brought up an antidote for Ivy's poison, but it is not reacting with his system as how we hoped... It is attacking the poison, but also his white blood cells..."

Roy, his eyes tearful- for the first time ever- caught Wally's gaze. "Our worst fear now is infection."

The speedster swallowed heavily. "B-But... Dick- he's strong! He- he's gonna make it... Right?"

Neither of the other heroes answered.

Wally suddenly shouted, "But we already almost lost him once! We can't- we can't just! NO! No, no, no... I mean-" He paused, sniffling. "I knew he was injured, but... Oh, God help us..."

….

….

That was Wednesday.

Now, on Friday, a nurse came into Dick's room. Bruce was there, still sitting at the head of the bed. Barbara had been dragged away by M'gann and Artemis. Now, she should have been asleep, though everyone knew she wouldn't- not with Dick so injured, still. Wally was out, eating, as his injuries would heal faster when he had more food. Arsenal had stuff to deal with at the company with Oliver, Connor was trying to convince M'gann to eat ("You have another to worry about now, M'gann.") through her distress.

Kaldur'ahm sat across the room from Bruce, smiling weakly as Dick stirred.

He walked over when the younger man's eyes opened. Dick's signature smirk broke out, but pain could be seen in his eyes. He craned his neck as Bruce walked around to stand next to his son. "Hey, Bruce, Kal... What's going on?"

Bruce snorted softly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, for one thing, you've been unconscious for the past two days after getting your ass handed to you by Ivy."

Dick playfully winced. "Oh, Brucie, you tease too much!"

Kaldur chuckled at his friend, a friend he had once considered a little brother. Now, though, they had drifted apart...

Did Dick still consider him an older brother?

"Hey, c'mon, Kal. Sit," Dick said, gesturing out. Suddenly, though, he took in a sharp hiss of air and clutched at his gut, eyes squinting shut tightly.

Bruce instantly was on one knee, holding Dick's hand as Kaldur called for a nurse. "Dick... How much does it hurt?"

Dick chuckled. "One a scale of one to ten?"

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Obviously not _that _much."

The doors opened, and Nurse Peggy darted in, her hair disheveled. Bruce then remembered that it was almost 2AM. "Oh, my! Mr. Nightwing, sir!" She went over to the cabinets and pulled out some rubber gloves and medical scissors. "Allow me to take a look at your wound."

Dick nodded, blowing air out of his nose. Then, his eyes snapped open. "Wait- my wound? What wound?"

Kaldur walked over to stand next to Dick's head. "We all went to the-"

"The Manor..." Dick's eyes widened in recognition. "Oh, God-" he turned to Bruce sharply. "Alf-"

"Is fine."

Dick sighed in relief. "And Tim?"

"Fine, too," came a voice from the door. Dick smiled over the nurse's shoulder at Tim. The boy, now dressed in a Gotham Knights' hoodie and black skinny jeans with Converse, walked up, hands in his pockets. He eyed the nurse as she lowered the scissors to Dick's chest. Then, he looked over at his brother.

"How you feel?"

Dick shrugged, and the nurse snapped, "Don't move!"

Dick rolled his eyes, making a face at Tim, his tongue stuck out and eyes crossed as he mouthed, '_Don't move!'_

Tim bit back a chuckle as Kaldur'ahm snorted. Bruce simply rolled his eyes again.

The nurse pulled apart the gauze, and Dick's face contorted with pain as he clutched at the blankets. Her beady eyes widened as she looked at the stitched-up hole on Dick's stomach.

"Oh my..."

The wound was red all around, and a white puss bled from it. Yellowed and greenish skin was all around the black stitches, and it was easily seen that even more puss, this time clearish and yellowish at the same time, had made the stitches latch onto the gauze, which was stained with yellow.

Tim, now ghostly pale, looked up at Bruce, who was hiding his fear with anger.

Only Tim and Dick could see that anger.

Dick didn't look at his wound- he didn't have to to know that it was infected.

….

….

By Monday, Dick's infection had spread rapidly.

His fever had spiked at 104.6 degrees.

He had severe chills.

He had puked up blood and _everything _they had tried to get in his stomach.

Barbara _never _left his side- she even slept in the room. Of course, Bruce and Tim didn't leave, either, and Wally would have stayed 24/7 if Artemis hadn't pulled him out for sleep and food.

Alfred was 'taking care' of things with the Manor, which had burnt to the ground. His shoulder had healed up nicely, but he still had it wrapped up. Under his suit, though, it couldn't be seen, and he blamed the painkillers on old age and joint pain.

Lucius had gotten the down-low from Alfred, and had messaged Bruce their virtual-screen communicators at least five times already, checking up on the boy he considered a nephew. He checked in on Tim, too, but the teen wasn't eager to talk to anyone at the moment.

The days rushed by in a blur.

Everyone, _especially _Bruce, was feeling the pain of guilt and grief.

….

….

Barbara strung out the rag, the cold water chilling her fingers. She wheeled back over to Dick. He was shivering fiercely, his cheeks flushed red, eyes swollen slightly. Other than that, though, he was stark white.

Several IV's were pushing nutrients, painkillers, antibiotics, and fluids into the vigilante's body. His bandages were changed every four hours, and he had already gone through two different surgeries to try and scrape out the infection.

But each time, Dick's blood-pressure had shot down tremendously, and the surgery had been stopped immediately.

Barbara brushed Dick's hair from his sweaty forehead, gently wiping the liquid away before she drizzled the cold water over his flaming neck. She rested the rag on Dick's forehead, and he gave one fierce, violent shake.

Barbara clutched his hand tightly, tears welling up in her eyes.

Tim slowly rose from his chair, trying to be silent. He had only gotten Bruce to actually sleep, deeply and in _actual _slumber, on a _bed_ (an extra hospital bed that had been shoved into the corner of the tiny room), and he didn't want to wake him up.

The teen licked his lips and sat on the side of the bed, trying to hide a yawn. "How- how's he doin'?"

Barbara shook her head. "I'm not sure..." She looked up at the clock and then turned to Tim. "Time to change him- can you get the stuff?"

The boy nodded and drifted over to the cabinets, rifling through them, trying to be quiet.

No no avail.

Bruce sat up sharply when he heard the noise. He blinked, wiping sleep from his eyes. "Good God, Tim! What are you doing?"

As the boy heaved the supplies over to the bedside table, he replied, "Changing Dick's bandages."

Bruce nodded and stood, pulling his shirt back on over a muscular chest. "What time is it?"

"Almost midnight," Barbara replied as she cut off the gauze.

As she looked at Dick's wound, a sharp gasp cut the room, emerging from her lips.

"What?" father and son asked in unison.

Barbara's huge smile leered up at them. "Look!"

There was no longer any puss coming from the wound, and it was slightly less swollen. Even if there was still a bit of infection, it was no where near as terrible as it had been hours before.

Tim let out a strangled cry of relief and joy before hugging Barbara tightly. She kissed his cheek, and then turned back to Dick to clean him up.

Tim turned to Bruce, then paused, not quite knowing what to do.

Bruce did it for him.

He pulled the sixteen-year-old into his arms and hugged him tightly, digging his face into the Tim's locks of raven hair. "He's gonna be okay, Tim... He's gonna be okay..."

After a few odd moments, Tim returned the hug just as fierce.

….

….

It was December 23rd by the time Dick's fever broke.

He sat up in the hospital bed, smiling eagerly at everyone who came to see him.

And, boy, did a lot of people come to see him!

All Seven Founders came, then there also came all of the Titans. Next was the ex-Young Justice kids, or adults, really now, and then other stragglers from the League, like Huntress, Question (to everyone's surprise), Ralph, Supergirl, Kyle Rayner, and more.

Nurse Peggy came in and smiled as she looked at Dick's papers. "Alright, Dick. On a scale of one to ten, how bad is the pain by now? And don't lie to me, now, boy."

"Three," Dick spoke. "It just feels like a small bruise by now."

The nurse smiled at him, then looked all around the room. Arsenal, Arrowette, Flash, Batman- the whole YJ team and the Founders- were all there, waiting for the good news.

Peggy's smile broke into a grin. "I guess you can be released for Christmas, then."

Everyone began to cheer and hug each other. But, the real shocker came when Diana planted her lips straight over Bruce's.

Scratch that.

The _real _shocker came when Bruce kissed her back.

"FINALLY!" Dick and Tim shouted together.

M'gann pulled Connor into a small kiss, and Artemis and Wally started to have a make-out session. Dick made a face, but suddenly, Barbara pulled him into their own little party.

Tim stood aside, scowling. "I want a girlfriend..."

….

….

Dick limped into Oliver's mansion on crutches, smiling ear-to-ear. Upon Barbara's request, he had cut his hair, ("I meant cutting it _all _off, Dick!" "Hey, it's all off!" "Dick, if it's _still _long enough to put into a ponytail, _it's too long_!") and now had it tied back at the nape of his neck. He, like everyone else, was dressed warmly in sweaters and thick jeans. M'gann was the only exception, wearing a dress, instead. Even only about 2 and a half months in, her baby bump was forming, almost four inches out. She and Connor couldn't be happier. Artemis and Wally couldn't stop making out. Dick and Barbara couldn't stop smiling. And, Bruce and Diana were _actually _a '_thing_' now.

All of the mentors were there, along with Green Lantern and Shayera, who were sitting closely, fingers intertwined.

Oliver darted over, Black Canary attached to his hip. Bruce helped Dick get his coat off (to the young man's annoyance) and then walked him over to the couch, where he propped up his leg on the coffee table. The fireplace blazed a few feet away, sending warmth over the whole group.

J'onn stood next to the seat where he had forced M'gann to sit in. The Martian was elated at the news that his niece was pregnant, and was trying to hide it. The younger teammates may have known, but M'gann and Connor were breaking it to the mentors today- Christmas morning.

Tim sat at Dick's and Bruce's feet, beaming. Alfred was in the kitchen, happily making cocoa and cookies in Oliver's expansive oven and stove. Barbara rolled herself over next to Dick. Wally and Artemis, attached at the lips, shared the same seat. Artemis was sitting on Wally's lap, one arm around his neck.

Roy sat next to the fireplace with Superman on his left and Green Lantern and Shayera on his right. (He looked _elated_... Not...)

Oliver and Dinah sat down next to the Christmas tree, where mile-high stacks of presents sat.

Barbara bit her lip, a little put out.

Roy and Wally (out of the corner of his eye) saw this and grinned at each other.

Quickly, Wally pulled away from Artemis, winking at her, and super-speeded to Barbara's side. Before she could protest, Roy and Wally were lifting her onto Dick's lap. The couple laughed and giggled, nuzzling into each other. Everyone else wiped away happy tears.

Tim was practically vibrating.

"Can we open presents now?"

Bruce stared down at him sternly as Diana came to sit on the arm of the couch next to the Dark Knight.

"Whaaaat?"

"Timothy, you are sixteen-"

"Yeah! I'm _still _a kid!"

Everyone laughed, and Bruce rolled his eyes but smiled all the same.

Oliver turned and began to pass out presents. Everyone got at least five, one from every 'couple' or 'family' in the room.

As they all took turns tearing the gifts open, Oliver got a bit jumpy.

Finally, as all of the presents were over (even Alfred's presents- seriously, who could forget the Bat-Butler?), Dinah finally turned to him. "Ollie, good God, what has gotten _into _you?"

Oliver shared a knowing looked with Roy, who was trying to keep from smirking _too _much.

The blonde man shook his head, taking in a deep breath, and stood, calling for attention. Then, he stood and pulled Dinah to her feet.

"Dinah Lance, you are the most amazing woman I've ever met. You are beautiful, smart, caring, and you can kick ass with the best of 'em-" a few chuckles "-and I know that I'm not good enough for you. No one is... But I hope you can learn to settle."

Then, Oliver got down on one knee.

Dinah's hand flew to her mouth as tears welled up. Everyone began to hoot and holler as Oliver pulled out a ring box. He offered it openly to Dinah, showing off a small silver band with a ring of tiny sapphires and a very small diamond in the middle.

Roy shushed everyone, then turned back to the scene.

Oliver licked his lips. "Dinah Lance, will you marry me?"

"Hell no."

Everyone froze.

Dinah burst into laughter and fell to both knees, putting her arms around Oliver's neck as she said playfully, "Just kidding!" And she kissed him.

Everyone howled with laughter, even Bruce and J'onn. After several long, passionate moments, the two lovers pulled away, and Oliver shakily put the ring on Dinah's finger. She allowed one tear to fall, and the two embraced again, hugging fiercely.

Barbara's eyes were alight with the fire and with her own passionate, soulful fire. She looked at Dick, who caught her sparkling eyes easily.

"Hey, Babs."

She giggled. "Hey, Short-Pants."

He scowled. "I resent that."

"Yeah- more like resemble."

Dick muttered, "Mean little nerd..."

Barbara rolled her eyes as she pressed her forehead against her boyfriend's, both arms wrapped around his neck. "Yes, I am a mean little nerd. Now kiss me."

And they did.

….

….

**Dick's P.O.V.**

I watched as everyone sat around, laughing and talking, hugging, and kissing in the couples' cases. I felt Barbara's warm body pressed against mine, and it shocked me how perfectly she fit into the nook of my side. (She was especially careful of my gut, as it still fell a bit bruised.) I ran my fingers through her long, red hair as she leaned her head against my shoulder, eyes closed.

"Hey, Short-Pants?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes?"

"What's your Christmas wish?"

"My _what_?"

She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Your Christmas wish. Every Christmas, you have to make a wish after you open your presents- its kinda' like a more... philosophical present rather than anything."

I nodded, taking in the information. Closing my eyes, I wished.

After a few moments, I opened my eyes to see an expectant face in mine. "Well?" she asked, her lips inches from mine.

"Well, what?"

Her eyes lifted to the ceiling. "What did you _wish _for?"

I grinned, fingering the small of her back as my eyes drifted over her lips. "Well, now, if I tell you, it won't come true, will it?"

She scowled firmly at me. "Richard John Grayson, don't try to pull that crap on m-"

I shut her up with a kiss.

_I wish this day would never end..._

**(1) WHOEVER CAN TELL ME (first) WHAT SONG THIS COMES FROM: i will write ANY idea they want (but NOOOOO slash, please! And keep it at a 'T')**

**YAY!**

**now i have more more time to work on MTF...**

**review**

**V**


End file.
